


Handle Me

by kristinalemma



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinalemma/pseuds/kristinalemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейн расстался с Куртом, из-за наличия у Курта вагины. Курт стыдился своей "нетипичной" анатомии и он наконец смирился с тем, что никогда не найдет того, кто бы полюбил его целиком и полностью. Пока на горизонте не появился Себастьян.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handle Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511891) by [flipmeforward (vinterdrog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward). 



> Большое спасибо троим людям, без которых этого перевода бы не было: flipmeforward за то что она написала этот фик и разрешила перевести, Shion-sama за очаровательное оформление и [Kio] за вычитку и моральную поддержку=)

**Пролог**

  
  
— Ничего не получится, — сказал Блейн, откладывая бумагу и клей.  
  
— Конечно же нет, сладкий, — пробормотал Курт себе по нос, выравнивая два кусочка бумаги. — Я же тебе говорил использовать клей-карандаш.  
  
Было начало лета. Курт и Блейн занимались подготовкой выпускных альбомов. Вернее, Курт делал альбом, а Блейн занимался бесцельным раскладыванием фотографий на листе картона.  
  
— Нет, Курт, ну... Я не об этом, — сказал Блейн. — Посмотри на меня, — попросил он.  
  
Курт неохотно поднял взгляд.  
  
\- Что же тогда не получится? Можешь поиграть с Финном в Xbox, если не хочешь помогать мне.  
  
— _Курт_.  
  
В его голосе, в его выражении лица было что-то, что дало Курту четко понять в каком направлении пойдет разговор. И это направление не было приятным.  
  
Курт сглотнул.  
  
— Что? — спросил он.  
  
— Мы. — ответил Андерсон.  
  
Курт закрыл глаза.  
  
Он знал, что этот момент настанет, он ждал этого месяцами, но надеялся, что у них будет чуть больше времени. Он надеялся, что Блейн бросит его _не так скоро_.  
  
— Это потому что?... — спросил Курт, указав взглядом вниз. Он знал, что Блейн спрашивает именно об этом. Ненужный вопрос. Курт мог и сам сказать ответ, но все равно он должен был спросить.  
  
Блейн выглядел так, словно хотел заплакать.  
  
— Я... — нерешительно начал он, но остановился. Открыл рот, потом закрыл. — Да. — наконец сказал Блейн, как будто решил, что Курт заслуживает правды. — Курт, мне жаль. Но это не только из-за этого.. ты уезжаешь в Нью-Йорк и..  
  
— Я не поступил, — жестко прервал его Курт, но голос дрогнул, чуть было не сорвавшись.  
  
— Но ты все равно уезжаешь. Когда бы это ни было: сейчас или через год, — настаивал Блейн, — и я даже не знаю, буду ли я...  
  
Курт не слушал его. Он не хотел слышать этого. Он уставился на свои бумаги, черную и красную, бескислотную, пятнадцать на пятнадцать сантиметров с белыми точками, думая, что хорошо, что он все еще не приклеил ни одной фотографии Блейна или себя _и_ Блейна в альбом. _Лучшее напоследок._  
  
Как же он хотел, что бы этот разговор закончился. Курт не знал было бы лучше, если бы его бойфренд, с которым он был вместе полтора года, его первая любовь, его любовь из старшей школы, бросил его потому что у него _странная_ анатомия, или бросил его _несмотря на_ нее.  
  
Он знал, что сочетание одного с другим — отстой. Не то, чего Курт ожидал.  
  
Он _должен_ был ожидать этого в конце концов. Он знал, что не может быть в сексуальных отношениях с кем-то, кто просит его оставаться в нижнем белье, когда они ложатся в постель, с кем-то, кто даже не хотел трогать его. Никогда.  
  
— Курт, ты — мой лучший друг, — просочилось Курту в мозг, и что-то в его голове замкнуло.  
  
— Я думаю, ты должен уйти, — сказал он и удивился, тому, как спокоен его голос. Блейн замолчал.  
  
— Курт...  
  
— _Сейчас_ , — он поднялся и начал перетасовывать бумаги и фотографии вместе, не заботясь о том, что они склеятся или помнутся.  
  
Блейн удивился: он знал, как осторожен Курт со своими вещами. Он потянулся помочь Курту, но тот отодвинул бумаги прежде, чем Андерсон приблизился.  
  
— Дверь сам найдешь, — отрезал Курт, кинув на Блейна последний взгляд.  
  
Хаммел начал запихивать вещи в коробку для бумаг, зная, что все помнется, но прямо сейчас не мог себя заставить волноваться об этом.  
  
Краем глаза он видел как Блейн потянулся к нему. Курт отстранился, не сводя взгляда с коробки.  
  
Блейн тяжело вздохнул. Видимо, до него дошло, что Курт серьезен и не намерен продолжать разговор. Андерсон встал и направился к двери.  
  
— Увидимся... — предположительно сказал Блейн. Он подождал секунду ответа, но не дождался и вышел.  
  
Курт неподвижно ждал, пока хлопнет входная дверь. Затем выдохнул и принялся раскладывать фотографии по-новой.  
  
Он завалил поступление. Лучшая подруга в Нью-Йорке без него. Брат уходит в армию. Бросил бойфренд. Курт хотел заплакать. Очень хотел, но не мог.  
  
Он был опустошен.


	2. Глава 1

**Глава 1**

  
  
— Вот, держи, — сказала бариста, с улыбкой протягивая Курту кофе.   
  
Он улыбнулся в ответ, благодарный за то, что она добавила молоко в его кофе. Было заметно, что Хаммел сам не свой.   
  
Он перехватил свою гигантскую стопку папок и блокнотов повыше на груди, взял стаканчик с кофе и вдохнул богатый аромат через дырочку в крышке.  
  
 _Кофе._ _Наконец-то._  
  
Он набрал полный легкие воздуха и кофейного аромата и повернулся, готовый остаток этого дня провести за переделкой эскизов, не понравившихся консультанту, но первое, что он почувствовал — обжигающий кофе, мгновенно пропитавший одежду на груди.  
  
— Вот _дерьмо_ , я извиняюсь... мне так... так жаль, я... Курт Хаммел?   
  
При упоминании своего имени, Курт посмотрел вверх, и ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы собрать себя в кучу, потому что это неожиданно, странно, ошеломляюще... Он не думал, что когда-нибудь слышал как Себастьян Смайф обращался к нему по имени. Да что уж там, Курт даже не допускал мысли, что этот выскочка из «Соловьев» вообще знает его имя!  
  
— Себастьян, — подытожил Курт, удивляясь то ли встрече, то ли своему спокойному голосу. А как он может быть спокоен сейчас, когда...  
  
— Ох, ПИЗДЕЦ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ! — папки и блокноты. Практически насквозь! И плевать, что его голос прозвучал еще пронзительнее чем обычно, что вся кофейня пялится на него, потому что _это был его курсовой проект и Себастьян его уничтожил_.   
  
— Я... — Курт впервые в жизни не нашел, что сказать буквально немея перед Смайфом.  
  
Он выкинул, теперь уже пустой, пенопластовый стаканчик в мусорку рядом с дверью. В голову пришел вариант просто упасть на пол и разрыдаться, потому что _его курсовой проект уничтожен_ , но нет. Он должен быть сознательным взрослым человеком, так что вместо этого он упал на ближайшее кресло. После чего уронил бумаги на стол с громким «шлеп!».   
В голове — пустота, как после взрыва.  
  
Половина кофейни все еще пялилась на него, но он — правда! — не мог заставить себя беспокоиться. Это его первая сессия, его первый курсовой проект. И Себастьяну гребанному Смайфу надо было внезапно появиться и уничтожить его!  
  
Прежде, чем Хаммел успел закрыть лицо ладонями и перевести дух, кто-то пододвинул к нему пачку салфеток. Он поднял глаза.   
  
Себастьян.   
  
Курт вздохнул.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Курт, стаскивая пальто и хватая салфетку в надежде спасти рубашку или блокноты. Он перевернул первую страницу верхнего блокнота и понял, что это - гиблое дело. Страницы полностью промокли от кофе. Ни одного из скетчей не было видно. Курт поклялся, что в жизни больше не купит блокнот из нехлорированной, необработанной бумаги. Следующий блокнот был испорчен меньше, чем предыдущий, но спасти его тоже вряд ли бы удалось.  
  
Самые важные скетчи были в верхнем блокноте, а в остальных — просто заметки, дополнения и образцы ткани.  
  
— Я... дал тебе салфетки. Ты промок, — просто ответил Себастьян, слегка усмехаясь.   
  
Курт посмотрел на виновника его испорченной работы. Себастьян все еще стоял рядом со столом. Курт сощурился.  
  
— Ты... Ты же _Себастьян_ , верно? — спросил он, потому что честно — он не был уверен. — Я спросил бы, не злобный ли ты собственный близнец, но, поскольку, Себастьян и так злой, я не буду.   
  
— Ага, гей-личико, — Себастьян (теперь убедительнее) усмехнулся, — это я.  
  
Теперь Курт выдохнул бы с преувеличенным облегчением, если бы это не был его _курсовой проект_. Он посмотрел на промокшую стопку бумаг, закрыл лицо руками и простонал в отчаянии.  
  
— Рубашку можно спасти, — сказал он в ладони, не зная и не желая знать, стоит ли Себастьян рядом или уже убрался куда подальше, — курсовой проект — нет.  
  
— Дерьмо. Это был твой курсовой проект? — спросил Себастьян, и Курт снова поднял на него взгляд.  
  
— Почему ты такой хороший? — спросил он. — Ты не бываешь хорошим.  
  
Себастьян пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как мокрый кот, а я люблю животных.  
  
— Ты ненавидишь все, что двигается и не является сексуальным, — заявил Курт. Он снова посмотрел на стол. Он должен нормально принять то, что ему придется заново проходить этот курс.  
  
— Коты сексуальны. В любом случае, что ты делаешь в Нью-Йорке? — спросил Себастьян, и _Что? Почему он?.._ — Я думал, ты не поступил в НЙАДИ.  
  
— Я не поступил, — признал Курт, но ничего кроме этого не добавил.   
  
Себастьян вздохнул и опустился на стул напротив Курта.   
  
— Это правда твой курсовой проект? — спросил он, глазами указав на блокноты.   
  
Курт кивнул.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Курт посмотрел на него. Себастьян говорил искренне сожалея и он даже не ухмылялся.  
  
Курт вздрогнул.  
  
— С ними теперь ничего сделаешь, да? Я просто должен пересдать... ох, _блядь_ , — он снова закрыл лицо руками. Он не может заново пройти курс в следующем году, потому что если он не сдаст сейчас, значит, он не компетентен для следующего семестра. Кроме того, он должен сдать, если хочет продолжать свое обучение.  
  
— Ебать мою ебаную жизнь,— пробормотал он.   
  
Курт заметил, что Себастьян поднял бровь от такого выражения, но ему было все равно.   
Он пролистал первый блокнот снова, с осторожностью переворачивая мокрые страницы. Ничто не осталось нетронутым.  
  
— Я... Я могу чем-то помочь ? — спросил Себастьян.   
  
Курт открыл рот, но его прервала бариста, подошедшая к и столику.  
  
— Вот, — сказала она, протягивая ему новый стаканчик с кофе. — Я видела, что случилось, так что я подумала... ты промок, — смущенно сказала она.   
  
Курт прикусил губу, удержав себя от закатывания глаз.  
  
Он _тот_ , кто сидел в промокшей рубашке и он точно знал насколько она мокрая. Тем не менее, он принял кофе с благодарной улыбкой.  
  
— Ага. Я знаю, — ответил он. — Но с тех пор, как я не смогу перейти на следующий курс, я думаю у меня есть все время мира для стирки.   
  
Бариста посмотрела на него с жалостливым выражением лица.   
  
— Извини, — произнесла она.   
  
Курт чуть пожал плечами и нацепил очаровательную улыбку.  
  
— Не твоя вина. Прости за кофе, я уверен, что он был замечательным. И спасибо тебе за новый.   
  
— Да ладно. Удачи, — ответила она и улыбнулась, прежде чем исчезнуть за стойкой.  
  
— Ты не сможешь перейти на следующий курс? — спросил Себастьян, когда Курт сделал глоток своего кофе.  
  
Бариста добавила молока и в этот кофе, и он был замечательным.  
  
— Я должен пройти этот курс, чтобы быть квалифицированным. И я знаю, что ты ничего не знаешь о моде, но в целом "голый и покрытый кофе" образ, _не тот_ образ, который когда-нибудь будет в моде.  
  
Себастьян снова ухмыльнулся.   
  
— А я бы не возражал, — сказал он, подмигнув.   
  
Курт закатил глаза.  
  
— Короче, это не та коллекция, которая позволит мне сдать сессию, — вздохнул он.  
  
— Это были твои единственные копии? — спросил Себастьян.  
  
Курт посмотрел на него.  
  
— _Да_. Я только что получил их назад от своего куратора. Я как-то не рассчитывал, что ты выльешь на них кофе.  
  
— Прости, — снова сказал Себастьян. — Слушай, если я что-то могу... — он замолчал, но Курт уловил его предложение о помощи. Не то что бы это помогло, потому что он не думал, что Себастьян сможет за пару недель достать целую весеннюю коллекцию; и заданием было либо целая коллекция на бумаге либо две-три вещи...   
Курт поднял глаза, сфокусировав критический взгляд на Себастьяне.  
  
— Встань, — приказал он.   
  
Себастьян встал, и Курт даже не подумал удивиться такому послушанию.   
  
— Повернись.   
  
Себастьян повернулся. Курт поднялся и встал рядом с ним, забрав свое пальто.   
  
— Пойдем, — он протянул половину бумаг Себастьяну. — Ты идешь со мной.   
  
Себастьян выглядел ошеломленным от такого обращения, но ему пришлось-таки взять себя в руки и медленно двинуться за Куртом.  
  
— Хаммел, то, что я сказал насчет голого и покрытого кофе, на самом деле ведь не подходит тебе, правда?   
Его фирменная ухмылка вернулась на место. Курт _знал_ , что это — просто игра, что он должен был быть готов к этому, что сам в это ввязался, но все-таки...  
  
Курт не сексуален.   
  
Курт не привлекателен.  
  
Он даже не дотягивает до стандартов Себастьяна, и это что-то да говорит. Он уже знал это, но все равно было неприятно осознавать свое несовершенство. Курт сбился с шага, и он знал: Себастьян тут же заметил это.  
  
— Только в твоих мечтах, — фыркнул он наконец, и это был тупейший ответ на свете, но, блин, у него был ужасный день.  
  
— Что ж мы тогда идем делать? — спросил Себастьян. — Раз уж секс не обсуждается.   
  
Курт прижал бумаги к рукам Себастьяна, заставляя взять их.   
  
— Единственный из нас, кто будет раздеваться — это ты. Я понятия не имею чем ты сейчас занят по жизни, да мне и все равно, но следующие несколько недель ты будешь моей моделью.  
  
— Моде.. _Что?_ — Себастьян уставился на него. — Мне нужно заниматься!   
  
Курт глянул на его сумку. Возможно, Себастьян изучает что-то теоретическое, типа начальная экономика, или что они там учат в своем Универе для Придурков.   
  
— Алекс может помочь тебе, — сказал Курт, забрав свою половину стопки бумаг и свой кофе. — Он все равно бездельничает.   
  
— Кто... Попросишь кого? — Себастьян смутился, следуя за Куртом к двери.   
  
Тот не ответил, а только быстрее выскочил на тротуар, оставляя Себастьяна смотреть на то, как он вышел из кофейни.   
  
— Эй, дамочка! — окликнул его Себастьян. — А что, если я откажусь?   
  
Курт остановился. Он закрыл глаза, не желая смотреть как люди пялятся на него, высматривая сходства с таким прозвищем. Логически он знал, что никто из них ничего о нем не знает; невозможно, чтобы они даже предположили такое, но Курт чувствовал себя как [_король в новом платье_ *.](http://bigbangglee.diary.ru/p191052715.htm?oam#more1)   
Он глубоко вдохнул, открыл глаза и повернулся к догнавшему его Себастьяну.  
  
— Если ты откажешься, я узнаю где ты живешь, проникну к тебе в квартиру и утоплю всю твою одежду и книги в кофе. И, возможно, убью тебя во сне, — его голос был идеально ровным и спокойным, пока он говорил это, держа зрительный контакт с Себастьяном.  
  
— Почему я? — спросил Себастьян. Это был закономерный вопрос. Он просто должен держаться подальше от оскорблений, но...  
  
— У тебя подходящее телосложение, — ответил Курт ему. — А я вооружен булавками и иголками. И английскими булавками, — добавил он, скользнув взглядом по рту Себастьяна.   
  
— Ты думаешь, что я секси? — радостно спросил Себастьян.   
  
Курт закатил глаза и снова повернулся, продолжая прерванный ранее путь в сторону квартиры.   
  
— Хорошее телосложение, — ответил он через плечо. — Оно не включает в себя твое лицо. Или волосы.   
Себастьян поравнялся с ним.  
  
— Это потому что они всегда безупречны.   
  
Курт высокомерно промолчал.  
  


  
  
— Привет, дорогой! — крикнул Курт в квартиру, открывая дверь. Алекс ответил своим "Привет, сладкий" из гостиной.  
  
Курт уронил свои блокноты на пол с громким стуком прежде, чем стянуть пальто и расшнуровать ботинки.   
  
Когда он закончил и посмотрел на Себастьяна, тот даже еще не зашел в квартиру. Курт забрал у него из рук блокноты и кинул их к остальным.   
  
— Снимай пальто и туфли тоже.  
  
— Оу, дорогой, я правда не в... О, МОЙ БОГ, что с тобой случилось? — Алекс вывернул из-за угла и в ужасе уставился на Курта.   
  
Курт глянул на свою светло-голубую рубашку, которая грязным кофейным пятном липла к груди.   
  
Вместо ответа Курт метнул на Себастьяна гневный взгляд. Алекс тоже посмотрел на него, потом снова на Курта.  
  
— И ты притащил его сюда чтобы... убить его? — спросил он, приподняв бровь.  
  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул Курт. Алекс засмеялся, шагнул вперед и поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
— Отлично, потому что у нас почти закончилась еда. Я уже даже ножики наточил, — сказал сосед и повернулся. — А еще лампочка в ванной перегорела, ты можешь заменить... А почему твой проект валяется на полу?  
  
Он снова повернулся и посмотрел на Курта. Хаммел только тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Спроси Себастьяна, — ответил он и прошел в гостиную. — Мне нужно переодеться, можешь пару минут не спускать с него глаз? — попросил Курт, обращаясь к Алексу.  
  
— Я буду его развлекать все десять минут пока ты будешь искать новую рубашку, которая не будет дисгармонировать с той одеждой, что уже на тебе и той рубашкой, которая испачкалась, — ответил Алекс с милой улыбкой.  
  
Курт через плечо показал ему средний палец, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь спальни.  
  
Поиск новой рубашки занял всего пять минут. А на испорченную он решил забить до тех пор, пока не будет других дел, так что он взял сантиметровую ленту, коробочку с булавками, карандаш и бумагу со стола. После чего глубоко вздохнул и вышел в гостиную.   
  
Алекс и Себастьян сидели на разных сторонах дивана. Алекс смотрел на Себастьяна с недоверчивым удивлением.   
  
— Курт, _где_ ты нашел этого парня? — спросил он когда Курт появился. — Он же _бестолочь_.  
  
Себастьян выглядел обиженным и Курт ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Я знаю. Долгая история. Что он сделал?  
  
— Он спросил, почему ты не можешь перерисовать свои эскизы.  
  
— О, Господи боже.  
  
— Ну _почему?_ — прервал их ничего не понимающий Себастьян.   
  
Курт потряс головой.  
  
— Просто... встань, пожалуйста, — он указал на ковер между диваном и кофейным столиком.   
  
Себастьян встал и Курт в первый раз по-хорошему рассмотрел его, увидел его без униформы, вне старшей школы.  
  
Смайф был одет в узкие темно-синие джинсы, светло-серый вязаный кардиган и черную футболку, воротник которой выглядывал из у-образного выреза кардигана. Он выглядел хорошо, Курт не хотел признавать это, но пришлось. Себастьян выглядел так, словно он обзавелся хоть каким-то чувством стиля с прошлогоднего посещения «Скандалов». А это был первый - и единственный до сегодня — раз, когда Курт видел его без далтоновской формы.   
Естественно, он не сказал этого Себастьяну.   
Он не _настолько_ глупый.  
  
— Подними руки, пожалуйста, — сказал Курт вместо этого, раскручивая сантиметр между пальцами и отступая назад. Он повернулся к Алексу и спросил:  
  
— Не мог бы ты..? — и даже не закончил предложение, как Алекс уже вложил карандаш и бумагу Курту в руку.   
  
Курт посмотрел на булавки. Они не были ему нужны, если он собирался просто снять мерки, но он все еще мог воткнуть одну Себастьяну в бедро, если тот вдруг станет противным. Курт потряс коробкой, предупреждающе глядя на Себастьяна и приступил к работе.  
  
Себастьян вел себя на удивление молча, что позволило Курту закончить измерение очень быстро. Будущий модельер поднялся, так как до этого стоял на коленях перед Себаcтьяном (и он не хотел оставаться надолго в такой позиции, и он не смотрел вверх, чтобы не знать: ухмыляется Себастьян или нет).   
Он забрал у Алекса листик с размерами, пробежался взглядом по цифрам.   
Пошить это будет не так уж и сложно.  
  
— Мило, — прокомментировал Алекс, заглядывая ему через плечо.   
  
Курт кивнул и снова посмотрел на Себастьяна.   
  
— Теперь ты можешь идти, — сказал он.   
  
Себастьян посмотрел на них обоих так, словно пытался определить, не собираются ли они и правда убить его.   
  
— Себастьян, мы не собираемся тебя есть , — добавил Курт через минуту. Себастьян не обрадовался этому и посмотрел на него.   
  
— Да ладно, гей-личико, — пробормотал он и прошел в коридор.   
  
Курт почувствовал, что Алекс напрягся рядом с ним, но только помотал головой. Это того не стоило.  
  
— Подожди! — крикнул Курт, следуя за Себастьяном. — Мне нужен твой номер телефона.   
  
Он протянул свой мобильник, чтобы Себастьян забил в него свой номер и забрал обратно, сохраняя его.   
  
— Я позвоню тебе, когда ты понадобишься мне на первую примерку.   
  
— Я вообще-то не... — начал Себастьян, но Курт прервал его.  
  
— Кофе. _На всех твоих вещах._   
  
Себастьян поджал губы.  
  
— Прекрасно, — выплюнул он. Затем схватил свою сумку и вышел из квартиры даже не попрощавшись. Курт не мог сказать, что он удивлен.  
  
— Нуууу... — протянул Алекс подходя к нему сзади и обнимая его за плечи. — Расскажешь мне кто это был?   
  
Курт вздохнул, отдавшись ощущению, наслаждаясь приятным теплом чужого тела.  
  
— На самом деле я не уверен, — ответил он.  
  
— Ну тогда ты можешь подумать об этом пока будешь менять лампочку в ванной, — беспечно сказал Алекс.  
  
— А я приготовлю ужин.  
  
— А я думал в этих отношениях ты мужик, — поддразнил его Курт, открывая кладовку и доставая запасную лампочку.  
  


  
  
— Не, ну правда, Курт, кто он? Я не.. он такой.. странный, — сказал Алекс, отставив тарелку в сторону и откинувшись на диван.  
  
Курт вздохнул и поставил свою тарелку на кофейный столик, повторяя положение Алекса на другом конце дивана.  
  
— Ага, я тоже не могу определить кто он мне. Он был... сущим злом когда мы учились в старшей школе, но теперь он выглядит так, словно... изменился, — Курт застыл, когда сказал это, потому что на самом деле не верил, но он не мог сказать чего-либо еще о молчании Себастьяна и отсутствии оскорблений сегодня.   
То, что он даже извинился в первый раз, было слишком для Курта, чтобы разбираться с этим прямо сейчас, он чувствовал словно весь его мир перевернулся с ног на голову.  
  
— Я думаю, ты нравишься ему, — сказал Алекс и Курт уставился на него, прежде чем залился смехом.  
  
Это было не смешно, это было так не смешно.   
  
Себастьян вернул назад плохие воспоминания, воспоминания о Блейне, о неизбежных недостатках Курта, о том, что Блейн хотел бы встречаться с Себастьяном, потому что тот _нормален_ и это _не было_ смешно.   
  
Курт не мог ничего сделать, кроме как рассмеяться на заявление, что он нравится Себастьяну Смайфу.  
  
Алекс выглядел сконфуженным. Он положил руку Курту на спину, дожидаясь пока тот успокоится и выровняет дыхание.   
Курт вытер глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, желая прогнать остаточные смешки.  
  
— Я ему не нравлюсь, — сказал он наконец.   
  
Алекс стал поглаживать его по спине, и Курт начал успокаиваться.   
  
— Он не... Я вообще не уверен почему он сделал это, но я думаю, он чувствовал себя искренне виновным в том, что сделал, — он снова откинулся на диван, заставляя Алекса убрать руку. — Господи, мне теперь так неловко. Я даже не знаю придет ли он, если я позову его на первую примерку.  
  
— Мы просто подождем и увидим. Было бы неплохо, если бы он пришел, кстати. У него отличное телосложение.  
  
Они погрузились в приятную тишину. Это было то, чем Курт больше всего наслаждался в сожительстве с Алексом — тот знал, когда нужно замолчать.  
  
Когда Курт приехал в Нью-Йорк к началу занятий, он таскался от пола в комнате Рейчел в общежитии к дивану Сантаны каждые несколько дней в течение пары недель. Позднее зачислении означало никакого общежития и он не знал кого-либо еще.   
Потом его поставили в пару с Алексом для проекта по общественным наукам, и их обоих тут же озарило. Девушка Алекса порвала с ним и съехала из квартиры и он искал кого-нибудь, что бы вместе оплачивать ренту, а Курту где-то надо было жить.   
Почти два месяца притирки — и они просто прекрасно ужились вместе.   
  
Алекс успокаивал его, когда Курт был расстроен, а взамен Курт менял лампочки и убивал пауков.  
  
И притаскивал домой злейших врагов, чтоб заставить их быть моделью для финального проекта.  
  
— Понятия не имею, что я делаю, — сказал Курт ни к кому не обращаясь.   
  
Алекс фыркнул рядом с ним.  
  
— Вступай в клуб. К сожалению, у нас нет печенек.


	3. Глава 2

**Глава 2.**

  
  
Курт провел следующие несколько дней в своей комнате, глубоко погруженный в кройку и шитье. Он отрывался только чтобы поспать и поесть, и то, когда Алекс заставлял его.  
  
Когда у него наконец было что-то, что по крайней мере выглядело как деталь одежды, он послал Себастьяну смс.  
  
(Четв Ноя 15е, 7.32 pm)  
 **Курт:** _Ты завтра занят?_  
  
Ответ пришел тут же.  
  
(7.33 pm)  
 **Себастьян:** _Кто это_  
  
(7.33 pm)  
 **Курт:** _А ты как думаешь? Будь у меня в час дня._  
  
(7.42 pm)  
 **Себастьян:** _Я не сказал что я свободен Хаммел_  
  
(7.45 pm)  
 **Курт:** _А я объяснил что мне пофигу. Не опаздывай._  
  
Ответа не было почти до полуночи.  
  
(11.56 pm)  
 **Себастьян:** _Отлично._   
  
Он пришел в десять вечера и на пристальный взгляд Курта ответил таким же.  
  
— Снимай пальто и туфли, — приказал Курт и, не дожидаясь пока Себастьян подчинится, ушел в гостиную.  
  
— Мне вообще-то учиться надо, — сказал Себастьян ему в спину, очевидно, раздраженный таким поведением Курта. Ну, а Курт был раздражен его опозданием.  
Чего уж тут.  
  
— Где бы вообще учишься? — спросил Курт, когда Себастьян прошел за ним, держа в руках свою сумку.  
  
Курт указал на то самое место на ковре, где Себастьян стоял на прошлой неделе, чем заработал еще один взгляд от Себастьяна, прежде чем тот уронил сумку на диван и встал на место.  
  
— Введение в право в Нью-Йоркском Университете, — пробормотал он, пока Курт стоял напротив него и смотрел. — Слушай, ты собираешься стоять или будешь что-нибудь делать все-таки? — спросил Себастьян через несколько секунд.  
  
— Хмм. Алекс? — позвал Курт. — Можешь подойти?   
  
Алекс вышел из спальни и замер, увидев Себастьяна.  
  
— Что? — спросил он, прислонившись к дверному проему.  
  
— У тебя еще остались конспекты с прошлого учебного года? — Спросил Курт. Алекс прищурил глаза.  
  
— Да..? — ответил он с подозрением.   
  
Курт повернулся к нему и мило улыбнулся.   
  
— Ты можешь помочь Себастьяну с учебой, пока я провожу примерку? Он изучает введение в право, — монотонно проговорил он.   
  
У Алекса загорелись глаза.  
  
— В НЙУ? — спросил он Себастьяна, который выглядел немного смущенным. — Класс! Секундочку, я возьму конспекты. Что вы проходите, историю, верно? — Он убежал раньше, чем Себастьян смог ответить.   
  
Алекс вернулся пару минут спустя с тетрадкой и папкой-скоросшивателем в руках.   
  
— Ты... Ты тоже на этом факультете? — спросил Себастьян, когда Алекс утроился на диване.   
  
Курт фыркнул, а Алекс засмеялся.  
  
— О, боже, нет. В смысле, в прошлом году - да, но это не то, чего бы я на самом деле хотел, так что я перевелся. Я учусь с Куртом, — он открыл папку. — Мне нравится репетиторство, так что серьезно, нужна будет помощь — звони мне.   
  
Себастьян был очень сильно смущен внезапной переменой в поведении этого парня. Курт про себя подумал, что такой вид ему тоже подходит.   
Он уже тосковал по желанию убрать фирменную ухмылочку куда-нибудь подальше с этого лица.  
  
— Можешь раздеться, пожалуйста — сказал он, что заставило Себастьяна вскинуть голову и уставиться на него, недоверчиво, но в то же время с некоторым самодовольством.   
  
Курт закатил глаза.   
  
— Блин, как ты вообще... Мне нужно примерить на тебя вещи, Себастьян. Подогнать их под тебя. Я не могу этого сделать, пока ты одет во что-то еще.  
  
— А, точно, — согласился с ним Себастьян, но все еще не двигаясь.   
  
Курт подождал. Себастьян подождал.  
  
— Ты же знаешь как снять с самого себя одежду? — спросил Курт через минуту. — Потому что я не шучу. Мне нужно, чтобы ты все это снял.   
  
Самодовольство Себастьяна немного спало после этих слов, но Алекс вставил замечание, прежде чем Курт смог еще что-то сказать.  
  
— Эй, на какой вы странице? Можно я..? — он махнул рукой в сторону себастьяновской сумки. Себастьян кивнул и начал расстегивать штаны.   
  
— Это как-то странно, — пробормотал он себе под нос, начав расстегивать пуговицы на кардигане, все еще не сняв штаны.  
  
— О, правда? — усмехнулся Курт. — Я мог бы приглушить свет и включить музыку, чтоб тебе было удобнее, но боюсь соседи не оценят и я не умею видеть в темноте. Не получится.  
  
— Слушай, Хаммел, я могу просто уйти, ты....  
  
— Нет, ты не можешь, — подал голос Алекс с дивана, не поднимая взгляда от тетрадей Себастьяна, которые он листал. — У тебя тут все неверно.  
  
— Что? — спросил Себастьян.  
  
Алекс поднял что-то, что выглядело как страница эссе.   
  
— Это. Ты.. абсолютно упустил всю суть.   
  
Себастьян расстегнул последнюю пуговицу на кардигане. Он двинулся вперед, что бы присесть на диван, но Курт схватил его за руку.  
  
— Одежду снимай, — сказал он. — Он может тебе объяснять пока ты стоишь.   
  
Себастьян не смотрел на него, он махнул Алексу, что бы тот продолжал. Потом он наконец-то снял свои штаны. Он сложил их и перекинул через спинку дивана, затем стянул свой кардиган, под которым у него была надета водолазка с длинными рукавами, и он не пошевелился, что бы снять ее.   
Курт намекающе прочистил горло.   
  
— Водолазка остается, — сказал Себастьян, встретившись с Куртом взглядом.   
  
Курт не удержался и выгнул бровь, но не стал его заставлять. В конце концов сейчас это не имело значения, сегодня он не собирался примерять чего-то плотно облегающего, так что он просто пожал плечами и начал закалывать булавками будущие брюки на ногах Себастьяна.  
  
Как только Курт сказал, что он закончил, Себастьян снова натянул свои брюки и уселся на диван рядом с Алексом.   
Курт посмотрел на него несколько секунд, потом покачал головой и исчез в своей комнате.  
Несколько часов спустя Курт окончательно признал себя полуночником.   
Потом его желудок заворчал особенно громко. Он вздохнул и отложил ножницы, бросил взгляд на часы. Он подумал, должен ли он выйти за пиццей или стоит попробовать заставить Алекса заказать индийской еды.   
Он вышел из спальни, сосредоточенный на том, что разглядывал обнаруженную малюсенькую дырочку на своей рубашке.   
  
— Эй, Алекс, мы можем... — он поднял голову и остановился.   
  
Себастьян все еще был здесь.   
  
— Что... Почему ты все еще здесь?   
  
— Мы занимаемся, — ответил Алекс, перекладывая бумаги с тетрадки на край столика. Курт уселся на краю дивана, свернувшись клубком под боком у Алекса, позволив обхватить себя рукой за плечи.  
  
— Я голодный, — жалобно произнес Курт, полностью уверенный, что он похож на трехлетнего ребенка сейчас.   
  
— Мгм, — произнес, очевидно, довольный Алекс. — И ты думаешь, что еда магически появится, только потому, что ты это сказал?  
  
— Покорми меня, — настаивал Курт.   
  
С правой стороны от них раздался такой звук, словно Себастьян подавился воздухом, но Курт не был уверен. Алекс рассмеялся.   
Курт надулся. Блин, он задолбался.  
  
— Ты делал это всю неделю, не вижу причины, почему ты не можешь сделать этого сейчас. Я хочу индийскую кухню.  
  
— Индийскую, значит? — Алекс был все еще слишком довольным, но, по мнению Курта, он мог и потерпеть, если его покормят.  
  
— Пожалуйста? — попросил он.   
  
Еще один такой же звук от Себастьяна.  
  
— Наверное, я должен идти, — сказал он, собирая свои тетрадки в сумку.  
  
— Ага, — ответил Курт зевая. У него не было сил терпеть Себастьяна до ужина.  
  
— Хочешь прийти завтра? — спросил Алекс. — А то тут еще дофигища всего сделать надо, — он обвел рукой тетради и бумаги, лежащие на столике и у него на коленях.  
  
— Конечно, если ты не занят или еще чего...?   
  
— Не, я абсолютно свободен.  
  
— Окей, я приду... около одиннадцати, ничего? — Себастьян явно торопился побыстрее уйти.  
  
— Кончено, — согласился Алекс и Себастьян ушел.  
  


  
  
Курт проспал до полудня следующего дня. И хотя он тут же пожалел об этом когда взглянул на часы, так же он знал, что этот сон был необходим. Он стянул себя с кровати, натянул домашние штаны поверх боксеров и заставил себя выйти в гостиную.   
У него появилось чувство дежа вю, когда он увидел Себастьяна и Алекса сидящих в гостиной на диване.  
  
— Там есть кофе на кухне, — сказал Алекс, не поднимая головы.   
  
Курт поворчал что-то в ответ и прошлепал в другую часть квартиры.   
  
Раскачивая кружкой кофе, он вернулся назад и свернулся под боком у Алекса, как вечером. Он стащил один из листов с колен Алекса и искоса проглядел его, пытаясь взбодрить самого себя.  
  
— Как у тебя вообще могут быть с этим проблемы? — спросил он, когда его кружка наполовину опустела и он начал чувствовать себя чем-то похожим на человека.   
Алекс и Себастьян оба повернулись и посмотрели на него.  
  
Курт понял что он прервал их на середине разговора. _По-видимому не совсем проснулся._  
  
— Что? — спросил он защищаясь. — Они проходили этот материал на втором году старшей школы в Далтоне. Я знаю, я там тоже учился.  
  
— Ну, может быть поэтому я этого не знаю, — ответил Себастьян очень раздраженно. — Потому что тот год я учился во Франции.  
  
Оба, Курт и Алекс, вскинули головы и посмотрели на него, оба с одинаково завистливыми выражениями лиц.   
  
— Ты учился во Франции? — спросили они в унисон.   
  
Себастьян посмотрел на них так, словно и правда опасался, что они его убьют.  
  
— Да, — ответил он, немного устало. — Я учился в Далтоне только в последнем классе.   
  
— Почему? — спросил Курт, прежде чем смог остановить себя.   
Серьезно, ему надо больше спать и быстрее просыпаться, если Себастьян собирается ошиваться рядом, потому что это не дело.   
К счастью вербальный фильтр Себастьяна все еще был на месте.  
  
— Были причины, — ответил он.  
  
Курт был _удовлетворен_ таким ответом, потому что он не хотел знать о Себастьяне больше, чем он уже знал.  
  
Молчание между ними неловко затягивалось, пока Алекс не отобрал у Курта лист бумаги.  
  
— Ладно, не имеет значения, почему Себастьян этого не знает, у него все еще есть эссе, которое надо переписать. А у тебя одежда, которую надо пошить, — сказал он Курту, который зарычал от этой мысли.   
  
— Как так получилось, что тебе не надо шить? — спросил Себастьян Алекса.   
  
— Потому что он козел, — пробормотал Курт и допил остатки своего кофе. Алекс потрепал его по волосам.  
  
— Иди ты, — он повернулся к Себастьяну. — Я закончил свои рисунки две недели назад. Ну, и я не врезался ни в кого, кто бы залил их кофе, мне надо было просто переделать их немного и держать у себя. Не так уж сложно.  
  
— Я все еще не понимаю, почему ты просто не можешь перерисовать их, — обратился Себастьян к Курту.  
  
— Некоторым их этих скетчей было больше пяти лет. Это не то что я могу просто "перерисовать", — ответил он, после тяжелого вздоха.  
  
—О, — удивился Себастьян. — Я...  
  
— Сожалеешь, я знаю, — закончил Курт за него. — Не то, что бы это помогало. Просто... не вырасти и не потолстей в ближайшие несколько недель и все будет в порядке.   
  
Он встал и поставил кружку на столик.   
  
— Ладно, развлекайтесь, Я собираюсь устроить своим кончикам пальцев еще немного акупунктуры.   
  
— Удачи, сладкий, — ответил ему Алекс слишком радостно. — Хочешь пиццу на ужин?   
  
— Конечно, — сказал Курт и исчез в своей комнате.   
  
Он слышал как разговаривали Алекс и Себастьян, но не мог разобрать, что именно они говорили. Достаточно быстро он отвлекся от них, полностью сосредоточившись на костюме, который он пытался сшить.  
  


  
  
Алекс тихо постучался к нему в дверь пару часов спустя.  
  
— Эй. Себастьян ушел за пиццей.   
  
— Он все еще здесь? — спросил Курт удивленно. Алекс кивнул.  
  
— Он захотел заплатить за пиццу, а я не тот, кто будет отказываться от халявной еды.  
  
— Ты уверен, что он не попытается принести нам отравленной еды? — спросил Курт, честно не намекая на прошлое Себастьяна.   
  
Алекс уставился на него.  
  
—Слушай, я знаю, что у вас двоих не лучшая история, но пока ты мне не расскажешь _что_ за история, я не собираюсь ненавидеть этого парня вместе с тобой, — ответил Алекс. — В смысле, раз уж ты притащил его сюда, очевидно, что ты ненавидишь его не так уж сильно.  
  
И ага, нет, Курт не собирался объяснять его и Себастьяна взаимоотношения Алексу. Это неизбежно бы привело к упоминанию Блейна, а Курт не хотел этого делать, не сейчас.   
Алекс знал что у него есть бывший, и их расставание было тяжким для Курта, но большего он не знал, и ему _не нужно_ было знать.  
  
— Он мне все еще не нравится, — сказал Курт в конце концов.   
  
Алекс понимающе улыбнулся.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  


  
  
Они едва успели устроиться на диване (Алекс посередине) и включить повтор "Проекта Подиум", когда телефон Себастьяна пиликнул. Он достал его, прочитал сообщение и пробормотал " _блядь_ ".  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Алекс, утаскивая кусок пиццы с ананасом и ветчиной.   
  
Курт скривил нос и потянулся за вегетарианской.   
  
— Меня секстрадировали*, — сказал Себастьян и уставился на телефон так, словно он не мог поверить, что это произошло.  
  
Алекс подавился пиццой, пытаясь удержаться от смеха. Он забрал у Себастьяна телефон.  
  
— "Я трахаюсь. Останься где-нибудь." — прочитал он. — Блин, ты думаешь, что вежливость может обидеть его?  
  
— Ой, да ладно, я уверен, что это расплата за все те разы, когда Себастьян делал так же, — сладенько сказал Курт, откусив пиццу.  
  
— Я не... пошел ты, — огрызнулся Себастьян и забрал свой телефон. — Что он думает, я должен делать?   
  
Курт проглотил, прежде чем ответить.   
  
— То же самое? Это ли не то, что ты _делаешь_ , гуляешь и спишь с кем-нибудь? Просто пойди к ним домой, вместо того, чтобы вести к себе.  
  
Курт мог продолжить, но Алекс положил руку ему на коленку.  
  
— Ты можешь остаться здесь, — сказал он и сжал колено Курта, когда почувствовал как тот напрягся. Себастьян скептически на него посмотрел.  
  
— Это не проблема, — заверил его Алекс. — Ты можешь занять диван, и завтра мы продолжим заниматься.   
  
— Алекс... — начал Курт, но тот прервал его.  
  
— Все _нормально_ , — сказал он с намеком. Серьезно, это его квартира, так что Курт сжал губы и откинулся обратно на спинку дивана.  
  
Себастьян открыл рот, что бы сказать что-то, но телефон Курта прервал его.  
  
(Суб Ноя 17е, 8.13 pm)  
 **Рейчел:** _Привет, ты можешь приехать?_  
  
Курт вздохнул. Он правда хотел бы поехать к Рейчел сегодня ночью, но у него заняло бы 45 минут только чтобы добраться к ней.  
  
(8.13 pm)  
 **Курт:** _Я завтра работаю. Скайп?_  
  
(8.14 pm)  
 **Рейчел:** _:( ну ладно. Пять минут?_  
  
(8.14 pm)  
 **Курт:** Ага  
  
Он поднялся и взял коробку с вегетарианской пиццей.  
  
— Мне назначили свидание в скайпе. Веселитесь вдвоем.  
  
— Снова Джесси? — спросил Алекс, забыв о вопросительном взгляде Себастьяна. Курт пожал плечами.  
  
— Думаю да. Я не понимаю, почему он просто не признается.  
  
— Он не ценит того, что находится прямо перед ним.  
  
— Я просто надеюсь, что он поскорее разберется со своими тараканами, — пробормотал Курт.   
  
Себастьян смотрел то на одного, то на другого, как будто наблюдал теннисный матч. Курт в жизни бы не смог понять, почему Себастьяна интересует личная жизнь Рейчел и он был чертовски уверен, что не хочет этого знать.   
Может, он хотел потрахаться с Джесси.   
Джесси, возможно, даже бы дал ему, если бы Себастьян наговорил ему достаточно комплиментов. Курт помотал головой, чтобы вытрясти оттуда такие мысли. Он взял стакан с водой, в ту же руку, в которой держал пиццу.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он, по большей части Алексу.   
  
— Спокойной ночи, дорогой.  
  
Курт не стал ждать возможного ответа Себастьяна и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  


  
  
В субботу Курт проснулся по будильнику. Он отчаянно застонал, когда понял, что ему надо вставать. Он не хотел идти на работу, но сегодня был выходной и у них не должно было быть много работы в автомастерской.  
  
С другой стороны — это были выходные перед _Днем Благодарения_. На канале погоды обещали снег на ближайшие дни, так что, вероятно, будет куча работы по смене шин. О боже. Руки Курта болели только от одной мысли об этом.  
  
Он заснул, разговаривая с Рейчел ночью, и проснулся примерно в три, с лицом, прижатым к клавиатуре лэптопа.   
Его хватило только на то, чтобы убрать лэптоп подальше и выключить лапочку над кроватью и он снова провалился в сон.   
  
Курт посмотрел на часы.  
  
Ему был нужен _кофе_.  
  
Курт едва смог подавить самый большой на свете зевок, после чего поднялся, потянулся, поморщившись от того, как его шея и спина хрустнули. Он вышел в гостиную... где спал Себастьян на диване. Курт взвизгнул прежде, чем смог остановить себя. Он абсолютно забыл о том, что Себастьяна вечером выставил сосед. Он внезапно осознал, что он вообще-то стоит в поле зрения Себастьяна, одетый только в одни боксеры и старую футболку с надписью "Шины и смазки Хаммела".   
Он застыл в шоке, наблюдая как глаза Себастьяна открылись от его визга.   
Затем он сфокусировал взгляд на Курте.   
  
— Блин, Хаммел, ты хоть предупреждай что ли, — пробурчал он, севшим ото сна голосом. Курт собирался до конца дней своих отрицать, что от этого голоса у него внутри все перевернулось. — Оденься, пока ты меня не ослепил.  
  
Так. Спокойно. Больше ничего отрицать не надо, потому что это странное чувство помутнения быстро прошло.  
  
Курт едва подавил в себе желание дать Себастяьну в морду, но вовремя вспомнил, что ему нужно в ванную.  
  
Он закрыл за собой дверь, сполз спиной по ней на пол и устроился подбородком на своих, общепризнанно бледных, коленях. Он заставил себя сделать пару глубоких вдохов, говоря себе, что не имеет значения, что там про него думает Себастьян гребанный Смайф, и что Курта совсем не волнует, что он не дотягивает даже до его преступно низких стандартов.  
  
Но не важно, как сильно он пытался, он не мог поверить в это.  
  


  
  
Курт открыл дверь в квартиру и оглох от криков. Он оперся спиной на дверь, сделал глубокий вдох и попытался предотвратить головную боль.  
  
Он повернул за угол, в гостиную. Алекс и Себастьян сидели на диване и играли в Марио Карт.  
  
— Привет, — вздохнул Курт.  
  
Он лег на пол, спиной на ковер, и уставился в потолок.  
  
— Привет, сладкий, — ответил Алекс, сменив поведение с громкого и раздражающего на милое и нежное. — Как твоя работа?   
  
— Я устаааааал... — сказал Курт. Немного подождал и..  
  
— Бедняжка, — сказал Алекс и засмеялся. Курт улыбнулся, не удостоив соседа взглядом.  
  
Им потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять как это работает, но когда они поняли, они уже не могли остановиться и обычно улыбались друг другу весь оставшийся день.  
И, конечно же, огромное количество колес, нуждающихся в замене шин становилось от этого более терпимым.  
  
— Кто выигрывает? — спросил Курт, вывернув шею, чтобы посмотреть на экран телевизора снизу вверх.  
  
— Я, — ответил Алекс, включая игру заново. — Себастьян — лох.   
  
Тот издал протестующий звук, но потом его машинку занесло вправо, и он заткнулся.  
  
— Хотя, он, наверное, победит тебя с закрытыми глазами в We Sing, — выдал Курт, даже не подумав. На этот раз Себастьян все-таки врезался своей машинкой и уставился на покрасневшего Курта.   
  
Алекс тоже недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ну, тогда тебя он, думаю, не победит, — сказал он, улыбнувшись Курту.  
  
— Нет, — согласился Курт. Себастьян фыркнул.   
  
Курт принял сидячее положение и посмотрел на них под правильным углом.  
  
Он поймал на себе вызывающий взгляд Себастьяна.   
  
— Ты думаешь, что сможешь победить меня? — спросил он. — Ты слышал мое соло?  
  
— Ты в этом крут, — сказал Алекс. Себастьян удивленно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Себастьян, вы продули _Региональные_. Мы выиграли _Национальные_.  
  
— Ты и правда хочешь бросить мне вызов, Хаммел? — спросил Себастьян, явно сомневаясь.   
  
Курт улыбнулся.  
  
— Да.  
  
Алекс вставил диск с игрой и пролистал те песни, которые были на первом уровне сложности. Так же он пропустил те, которые Курт отказывался петь (из-за Блейна, но Алекс не знал этого), даже зная, что Себастьян может потребовать спеть их, и остановился на Hanson — _MMMBop_. Себастьян закатил глаза, но взял второй микрофон.  
  
Конечно, Курт выиграл. Они попробовали снова с The Killers, и Курт снова выиграл. И Nelly Furtado - _I’m like a bird_ \- тоже. После Scissor Sister - _I don’t feel like dancing_ , Курт кинул микрофон на кофейный столик и упал на диван.   
  
— Я устал. А еще я выиграл.  
  
— Отлично. Но я хочу сыграть еще раз, — пробормотал Себастьян. Курт не знал, должен ли он расплакаться или рассмеяться.   
Он мог бы победить Себастьяна даже во сне, правда, но ему не нравилось, что это желание доказать другому парню, что он тоже чего-то стоит.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Прекрасно.


	4. Глава 3

**Глава 3.**

  
  
(Чет 20 Ноя, 1.24 pm)  
 **Курт:** _Ты едешь домой на День Благодарения?_  
  
(1.36pm)  
 **Себастьян:** _Нет_  
  
Курт уже начал набирать: "Так предусмотрительно", но стер почти сразу же. Он не _хотел_ знать, почему Себастьян не едет в Огайо на День Благодарения, он просто знал, что ему это _подходит_. Потому что Курт оставался работать на праздники.   
  
(1.45 pm)  
 **Курт:** _Можешь прийти завтра? К двум?_  
  
(1.46 pm)  
 **Себастьян:** _Ок_  
  


  
  
Себастьян притащился в без десяти два, с размазанными по щеке чернилами и в помятой рубашке. Крут поджал губы и отвернулся, прежде чем выдать какой-нибудь комментарий.   
  
— Привет, чувак! — поприветствовал его Алекс с дивана, когда они зашли в гостиную. — Как продвигается эссе? — спросил он, уставившись на Смайфа.  
  
Себастьян пожал плечами.   
  
— Нормально, я думаю, — он повернулся к Курту. — Как ты меня хочешь?   
  
Курт был немного удивлен отсутствию сарказма в словах Себастьяна, он выглядел и правда... уставшим?   
  
Курт указал на то же самое место на ковре.  
  
— Сними брюки. Я постараюсь побыстрее, — сказал он.   
  
Себастьян кинул на него короткий, вопросительный взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Он выполнил просьбу, отвернувшись к телевизору.  
  
Когда Курт закончил примерку, Себастьян схватил свои брюки и натянул их, но он не уселся на диван. Это был первый раз, когда Себастьян пришел без сумки.  
  
— Эй, если тебе и правда... — начал Курт, но остановил сам себя. Ему было жаль Себастьяна, да, но это не его проблема, потому что не ему пришлось переписывать эссе. Он не собирался рисковать своим собственным проектом, из-за того, что Себастьяну требуется больше времени на учебу.  
  
Внимание Алекса привлекло незаконченное предложение.   
  
— Тебе нужна помощь с эссе? — спросил он.  
  
Себастьян покачал головой.  
  
— Я не принес его.  
  
На секунду Курту показалось, что Алекс разочарован. Курт не думал, что Себастьян это заметил.  
  
— О, ладно. Ты завтра занят? — спросил Алекс. Себастьян замер.  
  
— Завтра ж День Благодарения, — сказал он.  
  
Алекс пожал плечами.  
  
— Ага. И что? Я и Курт остаемся здесь; если у тебя нет планов ты можешь прийти. Мы даже можем накормить тебя ужином.  
  
— Серьезно? — спросил Себастьян и это было искренне, а не снисходительно.  
  
— Ну, Курт готовит, так что на самом деле, с вопросами о еде к нему. Но позволь ему парочку раз выиграть в We Sing, и я уверен - ты сможешь его уговорить.  
  
— _Позволить_ мне выиграть? — спросил Курт и сложил руки на груди. Себастьян ухмыльнулся, и Курт решил не сильно-то расслабляться.  
  
— Ты знаешь, я поддавался тебе, Хаммел, — сказал Себастьян.   
  
Курт прищурился. Это не было правдой. Курт, честно говоря, пел лучше, чем Себастьян, и он знал, что Себастьян это тоже знает. Разговор был абсолютно бессмысленным.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Ты этого не делал. Но я уверяю тебя, что ты по крайней мере был вызовом для меня, который сказал о тебе больше, чем о нем, — он кивнул на Алекса, который всплеснул руками.  
  
— Эй, я не могу быть хорош во _всем._ — сказал он, защищаясь. — Но ладно. Себастьян, если ты хочешь бросить Курту еще один _вызов_ , ты приглашен на праздничный ужин и на занятие твоим эссе перед ним.  
Себастьян посмотрел на Алекса, потом на Курта, пытаясь разглядеть в них что-либо кроме гостеприимства.   
  
Не нашел ничего, по-видимому, потому что пожал плечами и сказал:  
  
— Окей.  
  
Так что, Курт Хаммел пригласил Себастьяна Смайфа на ужин в честь Дня Благодарения.  
Этот мир никогда не переставал удивлять Курта. Он прошел за Себастьяном в коридор и прислонился к двери, пока Себастьян зашнуровывал свои туфли.  
  
— Что с тобой сегодня? — спросил он. И он едва смог удержаться от того, чтобы влепить себе рукой по губам.   
  
Себастьян удивленно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Что? — спросил он.  
  
— Ты просто... хороший, — кажется, Курт сказал что-то крайне несуразное.   
  
Себастьян поднял бровь.   
  
— Самое плохое, что ты мне сегодня сказал было: "Хаммел", — пояснил Курт.  
  
— Я не представлял, что тебе нравится, когда тебя оскорбляют. Прости? — сконфуженно спросил Себастьян.  
  
— Так почему? — снова спросил Курт. Он и правда хотел знать ответ: почему же Себастьян Смайф сегодня вел себя, как нормальный человек.  
  
Себастьян вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.   
  
— Потому что мой сосед по общежитию - засранец-гомофоб, который следит за мной каждый раз, когда я делаю в нашей комнате что-либо кроме сна?  
  
— Что?! — Курт не знал, смущен он больше или разозлен.   
  
— Ага.  
  
— Но... он должен был, типа, знать... раньше? Ты не... — Курт прервался, подыскивая верное слово. — Скрытный.  
  
Себастьян фыркнул.  
  
— Я, в отличие от тебя, вообще-то могу вести себя как натурал, - съязвил Себастьян. — У него не было с этим проблем, до тех пор, пока я не начал "вести себя по-гейски", — объяснил Себастьян, и его выражение лица наполнилось отвращением.  
  
— Типа, десять минут спустя после знакомства, когда ты начал подкатывать к нему? — Это было грубо, но Курт не понимал, почему сейчас это стало проблемой, потому что к концу семестра Себастьян уже должен был так сделать.   
  
Себастьян посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я не собирался... По-видимому, он пришел к выводу, что тусоваться с двумя дизайнерами одежды - это "слишком по-гейски", — сказал он.  
  
— О...кей. Почему ты вообще... как бы мы не единственные, с кем ты "тусуешься", — Курт не смог удержаться от кавычек в голосе, потому что, ну правда, то, что они делали не могло быть обозначено как "тусовались".  
  
Себастьян не ответил. Они оба помолчали пару минут, прежде чем Себастьян схватил свое пальто и накинул его. Потом он покинул квартиру даже не обернувшись.  
  
О.  
  
Так много вещей разом приобрело смысл. Единственное, что не было ясно, _почему_ у Себастьяна нет других друзей, но если бы Курт был полностью честным, это вообще-то тоже имело смысл.   
По крайней мере, если он все еще поступал так же, как в старшей школе.  
  
(Сре 21 Ноя, 9.17 pm)  
 **Курт:** _Приглашение на ужин все еще в силе._  
  
(9.27 pm)  
 **Себастьян:** _Не хочу на ваш праздник жалости_  
  
(9.28 pm)  
 **Курт:** _Это просто ужин. Как ты поступишь - решать тебе._   
  


  
  
Себастьян приехал как раз в тот момент, когда Алекс уходил.  
  
— Привет! — радостно сказал Алекс, когда чуть не врезался в Себастьяна. — Я быстренько сбегаю в магазин, но потом я весь твой. Ты, между прочим, можешь помочь Курту на кухне.  
  
— А, ладно, — растерялся Себастьян, но Алекс уже ушел.   
  
Себастьян снял пальто и скинул туфли, прежде чем зайти на кухню.   
  
— Ты все-таки пришел, — заключил Курт, кинув на него быстрый взгляд, больше сосредоточенный на соусе, который он помешивал, чем на госте.   
  
Себастьян пожал плечами.  
  
— Мне все еще нужна помощь с эссе. И, как ты сказал, халявная еда, — Он оглядел беспорядок, царивший на кухне О'Майли-Хаммелов. — Тебе чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил он.  
  
— Мгм... можешь порезать овощи? Они в холодильнике. Доски для нарезки возле раковины, а ножи в ящике стола, — сказал Курт.  
  
Себастьян взял нужные ему вещи и уселся за стол. iPod Алекса был подключен к колонкам на столе, и его текущий плей-лист состоял из Джастина Тимберлейка.   
Оба, и Курт и Себастьян мурлыкали песни себе под нос, иначе говоря, работали они в устраивающей обоих тишине.  
  
Когда плей-лист переключился на _4 Minutes_ , Себастьян повернулся.  
  
— Эм, куда ты хочешь... Что ты делаешь? — спросил он.   
  
Курт стоял спиной к Себастьяну, он двигал бедрами и исполнял то, что было крайне хорошо отрепетированным и поставленным танцем под эту песню. Танец был, конечно, не во всей своей красе - кухня и обстоятельства для этого не подходили - но во рту Себастьяна внезапно пересохло.  
  
От звука его голоса, Курт прекратил танцевать и повернулся. Он покраснел.  
  
— О... это рефлекс. Остался с тех времен, когда я был чирлидером. — сказал Курт, пытаясь замять тему.   
  
Себастьян отложил ножик в сторону, от греха подальше, пока он не уронил его себе на ногу.  
  
— Ты был чирлидером? — спросил он.  
  
Курт слегка напрягся, пытаясь прочитать по выражению лица Смайфа: не издевается ли он?  
  
— Ага, я... Не так уж долго, если честно. Я помог им выиграть Национальные. Не то, что бы это сильно мешало обливать меня слашем, впрочем, — он говорил как можно беззаботнее, словно пытаясь удержать Себастьяна от насмешек. — Может, переложишь овощи куда-нибудь? — спросил он, указав на доску с овощами.  
  
— А... да. Пожалуйста, — сказал Себастьян.   
  
Курт приподнял бровь, и, да, возможно это был первый раз, когда Себастьян вообще сказал это слово в присутствии Курта Хаммела.  
  
— Я умею просить. При правильной инициативе, — ухмыльнулся он.   
  
Курт закатил глаза, просто так они снова вернулись на знакомую территорию.  
  
— Второй шкафчик, вторая полка, — пробормотал Курт и снова повернулся к плите. На этот раз он стоял спокойно, и Себастьян не знал почему, но чувствовал себя разочарованным.  
  


  
  
Они ужинали вместе за кухонным столом и вообще-то это было _ничего так_. Курт был удивлен тем, как они трое разговаривали друг с другом - просто и не заморачиваясь. Во время десерта он понял, что как бы он ни скучал по семье, за все время ужина, он не хотел оказаться в Лайме.  
  


  
  
(Суб 24 Ноя, 11.15 am)  
 **Блейн:** _Ты дома? Мы можем встретиться? Я скучаю по тебе_  
  
Курт прочитал это сообщение на работе, во время перерыва на обед. Он глубоко вдохнул, подавляя эмоции, которые грозились полностью сломать его.   
Он закрыл сообщение, не утруждаясь ответом.   
Ему нечего было сказать своему бывшему парню.  
  


  
  
Себастьян и Алекс уже собирались уходить, когда Курт вернулся домой.  
  
— Привет, дорогой! Как твоя... работа? — Алекс запнулся, когда увидел Курта.  
  
— Ад, — ответил Курт проводя рукой по взъерошенным и мокрым волосам. Он поймал свое отражение в зеркале в коридоре. Он выглядел, как свеженький покойник, машинное масло было размазано по лицу, и на воротнике все еще лежал снег. — Там была куча машин, — сказал он скидывая пальто и расшнуровывая ботинки. — Понятия не имею, что с ними делали, но блядь, сломано в них было _все._  
  
— Ты че, машины чинишь? — спросил Себастьян.   
  
— Ага. Я работаю в автомастерской и это то, чем мы обычно занимались с отцом дома, — ответил Курт, прозвучав грубее, чем нужно.  
  
— Я не... знал.  
  
— Курт, мне нужно идти, — прервал их Алекс. — Я встречаюсь с Кендрой в универе, мне надо помочь ей с дизайнами.  
  
— Передавай ей привет, — сказал Курт, и Алекс ушел. Курт повернулся к Себастьяну. — Ты спешишь?  
Себастьян покачал головой.  
  
— Нет. Я просто... Я ж не мог остаться, если бы он ушел, — ответил он и указал на дверь, закрывшуюся за Алексом.   
  
— У тебя найдется время побыть тут? У меня сегодня появилась идея.   
  
— Конечно, — Себастьян, снова стянул свое пальто, а Курт исчез в своей спальне. Он взял рубашку над которой работал, пытаясь не думать о том, что это будет первый раз когда вообще остается с Себастьяном наедине.  
Он схватил свои швейные принадлежности и вернулся в гостиную.  
  
— Я должен сначала внести несколько изменений, так что, если хочешь можешь посмотреть фильм или...? — Курт бросил взгляд на телевизор. — Можешь поиграть в Wii. Прокачать свой уровень в Марио Карт.  
  
Себастьян фыркнул.   
  
— Если я так сделаю, Алекс обвинит меня в читерстве.   
  
Курт пораздумывал над этим немного.  
  
— Да, возможно, он так и сделает. Значит, ты можешь попрактиковаться в We sing, я обещаю не обзывать тебя читером, если ты продуешь меньше, чем с тысячей очков, — Курт улыбнулся.  
  
Себастьян закатил глаза.  
  
— Иди ты. Занимайся своим делом, я собираюсь воспользоваться возможностью и посмотреть спортивный канал, который у тебя обязательно есть, но, наверняка, никогда не включается.  
  
— Я был в футбольной команде в МакКинли, — пропел Курт, вытаскивая свои ножницы, когда Себастьян отвернулся к телевизору.  
  
— Ты не был, — не оборачиваясь сказал Себастьян.  
  
— Был. Я был кикером. Возможно на ютубе есть видео с подтверждением.  
  
Теперь Себастьян уставился на него.  
  
— Есть хоть что-то, чего ты не можешь сделать? — скептически спросил он.  
  
 _Заниматься сексом._  
 _  
Найти кого-то, кто полюбит меня._  
  
Курт фальшиво улыбнулся.  
  
— Неа. Я супер во всем.  
  


  
  
Они были на середине просмотра соревнований по лыжному бегу, когда Курт отложил иголку в сторону.  
  
— Теперь снимай рубашку.  
  
Себастьян закаменел рядом с ним.   
  
— А ты... Мне правда надо это делать? — спросил он. Курт покосился на него.  
  
— В чем проблема? Это не отличается от того, что ты каждую ночь раздеваешься перед незнакомцами. У тебя точно не должно быть с _этим_ проблем.  
  
Себастьян посмотрел на него.  
  
— Главное слово "незнакомцы" - им пофигу, — зло сказал он и стащил кардиган с рубашкой вместе через голову. — Счастлив? — выплюнул он, откидывая ком из одежды на пол и показывая руки. 

О.  
  
 _О._  
  
Предплечья Себастьяна были покрыты шрамами. Все они отличались разными оттенками выцветания, но все еще хорошо были видны.  
  
— Закончил пялиться? — холодно спросил Себастьян. Курта это отрезвило.  
  
— Мне жа....  
  
— Не надо. Просто... не надо. Дай мне хренову рубашку.  
  
Курт протянул ему одежду - немного неохотно по мнению Себастьяна - но он держался с удивительным спокойствием.  
  
— Здесь нет пуговиц, — сказал он, когда попытался застегнуть рубашку.  
  
— У меня не было времени их купить, — ответил Курт и помахал парочкой булавок. — Встань, пожалуйста, ровно.  
  
Себастьян стал на свое обычное место на ковре. Курт встал перед ним и это было до неловкого интимно стоять перед Себастьяном и закалывать его рубашку булавками.  
  
— Я... Я собирался сделать подвернутые рукава, но я просто.. я придумаю что-нибудь другое, — тихо произнес он, когда взял коробку с остальными булавками и начал прикалывать их на нужные места.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Себастьян так же тихо.  
  


  
  
— Вот почему я был во Франции, — сказал Себастьян, натягивая свою рубашку с кардиганом, когда Курт закончил. Хаммел молчал.  
  
— У меня был очень дерьмовый первый год в старшей школе и мои родители подумали, что мне надо _сменить обстановку_ , так что они отослали меня во Францию к тете, — он присел обратно на диван одергивая края кардигана. — Они просто не захотели разбираться с моим дерьмом самостоятельно.  
  
Курт не знал, что сказать. Себастьян выглядел таким маленьким, сидя на диване, и все это сильно напоминало ситуацию с Карофски.   
Курт понятия не имел, как много из слов и оскорблений Себастьяна были истинными, а сколько были лишь защитным механизмом.  
  
Он не был уверен, что вообще хочет знать.  
  
— Ты голоден? — спросил в конце концов Курт.   
  
Он не пытался игнорировать то, что сказал ему Себастьян, но он понимал что может протянуть руку помощи и дать ему знать, что Курт не оттолкнет его.  
Плюс, вообще-то Курт был голоден.   
  
— Я думал о китайской кухне. Что-то я пока не готов доедать вчерашние остатки.  
  
Себастьян сузил глаза.  
  
— Я не хочу... — начал он.  
  
— Можешь заплатить, — прервал его Курт. — Я не.. это не вечеринка из жалости, или как ты это назвал, когда ты заказываешь еду. Я голоден. Ты здесь.   
  
_Мы друзья_ осталось неозвученным.  
  
Себастьян минутку помолчал.  
  
— Китайская еда. Звучит здорово, — сказал он потом.   
  
Курт подумал, что он мог заметить промелькнувшую улыбку, но не был уверен. Возможно, это была галлюцинация от голода.


	5. Глава 4

**Глава 4.**

  
  
(Чет 27 Ноя, 3.17 pm)  
 **Курт** : _Когда у тебя последние экзамены?_  
  
(3.22 pm)  
 **Себастьян** : _14 и 17_  
  
(3.23 pm)  
 **Себастьян** : _А что_  
  
(3.30 pm)  
 **Курт** : _Мне нужно назначить время презентации. 18е подойдет? Когда ты уезжаешь в Огайо?_  
  
(3.32 pm)  
 **Себастьян** : _Я не еду. 18 подойдет._  
  
Курт уставился на телефон. Себастьян не едет домой на Рождество? Первой реакцией Курта было позвонить отцу и спросить, нельзя ли Себастьяну приехать с ним, но он справился со своим порывом прежде, чем сделал это. Не то, чтобы он думал, что отец скажет "нет". Берт предложил Алексу приехать, когда услышал, что его родители уезжают в круиз, но Алекс отказался. Курт знал, что Себастьян тоже откажется.   
  
Он потряс головой.   
  
Это не его проблема.  
  


  
  
— Какой у тебя следующий экзамен? — спросил Курт позже, ночью, когда они уже закончили с учебой.   
  
Себастьян собирался пойти домой, но за окном начался сумасшедший снегопад.   
  
— Хмм? — Себастьян оторвался от перелистывания потрепанной алексовской книги "Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана".  
  
Алекс лежал на животе на полу и читал эссе Себастьяна. Смайф был на диване и Курт только что сделал им всем чай.  
  
— Какой у тебя второй экзамен? — повторил Курт, опуская одну кружку на пол перед Алексом и протягивая другую Себастьяну. — Ты сказал что они у тебя 14-го и 17-го, один из них история, а второй? — он оттолкнул ногу Себастьяна коленкой, что бы свернуться калачиком на другом конце дивана  
  
— Статистика, — пробормотал Себастьян, возвращаясь к книге.  
  
— Тебе не нужно к нему готовиться?  
  
— Хммм, нет. Я хорош в математике.  
  
— Засранец, — пробурчал Алекс с пола.  
  
— Он в математике полный лох, — театрально прошептал Курт, закрыв от Себастьяна рот ладонью.  
  
— Ты тоже засранец, — Алекс перевернулся на спину и накрыл лицо листами. — Когда это все дерьмо закончится, я нажрусь, потом подцеплю кого-нибудь, — сказал он голосом, приглушенным из-за бумаги.  
  
— Я думаю, тебе лучше попытать счастья в другом месте, дорогой, — сказал ему Курт.   
  
Алекс убрал бумаги с лица, приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Курта.  
  
— Курт, я единственный парень-натурал на всем нашем курсе. У меня _нет_ проблем с тем _как_ найти себе девчонку, без разницы пьян я или нет.  
  
— Первое: ты не единственный парень-натурал. Второе: _фу._ — Курт скривился.   
  
Алекс ответил ему сладенькой улыбкой. Себастьян уставился на них обоих с открытым ртом.  
  
— Подожди, ты натурал? — спросил он Алекса, когда вновь обрел контроль над своими голосовыми связками.   
Алекс уставился на него так, словно он идиот.   
  
Курт признал, что это было вполне объяснимо.   
  
— Эм, ага? — сказал Алекс, замерев. — Что ты думал, я гей?  
  
— Ну... — Себастьян посмотрел между Куртом и Алексом. — Да? Я имею в виду, вы двое очень... нежны друг с другом? И спите в одной комнате...  
  
— Что? — спросил Курт, потому что они, конечно же, так не делали.   
  
Алекс излишне нежно улыбался на это.  
  
— О, дорогой, — сказал Алекс Себастьяну. — Мы не спим вместе. Это... ладно, у этой квартиры странная планировка, но мы не спим в одной комнате, — он замолк на минуту. — Ты правда думал, что я гей? — он скривил нос.   
  
Курт кинул в него подушкой.  
  
— Осторожнее. Теперь нас двое против тебя одного.  
  
— Ох, _дорогой._ Мне так _жаль_ , — усмехнулся Алекс, поднимаясь с пола. — Двигайся, — сказал он и ткнул Себастьяна в плечо, заставляя того пересесть.  
  
— Твое эссе отличное, — сказал он, положив листы бумаги Себастьяну на колени. — Я внес несколько поправок, но оно в полном порядке.  
  
— _Спасибо_ , — ответил Себастьян, просматривая бумаги. — Серьезно, понятия не имею, что б я без тебя делал.  
  
— Провалился бы, — съязвил Алекс.  
  
Себастьян хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
— Ты попросил о смене общежития? — спросил Курт Себастьяна, пытаясь избежать драки подушками или матча по реслингу.  
  
— Смена общежития? — спросил Алекс со своей стороны.  
  
— Ага, чтобы съехать от моего гомофобного придурка-соседа, — сказал Себастьян. — Да, я попросил. Я сказал отцу, что там слишком много вечеринок в многоместных общежитиях, так что он даже попросил для меня одноместное общежитие.  
  
— Как будто вечеринки в _общежитиях_ являются для тебя проблемой, — пробормотал Курт.  
  
Себастьян проигнорировал его.  
  
— Почему ты не получил одноместное сразу? — спросил Алекс.  
  
— Потому что мой отец хотел для меня "настоящего, истинного, универского опыта", — вздохнул Себастьян.   
  
— И он платит за это. Не поспоришь, если честно.  
  
— Дай знать, если тебе понадобится помощь с переездом, — сказал Алекс, откидываясь на диван и вытягивая ноги на кофейный столик.   
  
Курт подумал, что это знак того, что они настоящие друзья, когда ни он, ни Себастьян, не отреагировали на это.  
  


  
  
(Вос 2 Дек, 2.55 pm)  
 **Курт:** _Ты забыл здесь свой учебник по истории_  
  
(2.56 pm)  
 **Себастьян:** _Oкей_  
  
Курт посмотрел на экран несколько секунд, решая.  
  
(2.59 pm)  
 **Курт:** _Хочешь пойти со мной завтра покупать пуговицы для твоей рубашки? Ты сможешь забрать свою книгу._  
  
(5.13 pm)  
 **Себастьян:** _Конечно_  
  


  
  
Шоппинг с Себастьяном был более разочаровывающим, но и более освежающим, чем Курт мог бы ожидать. У Себастьяна действительно не было никакого чувства стиля, что означало, что он не понимал чего хочет Курт. С другой стороны, его нелепые предположения были в новинку для Курта. Ему нужно было что-то, что бы сделало его рубашку впечатляющей, с тех пор как подвернутые рукава были вне закона.  
  
Когда они, наконец, покинули третий магазин с тем, что Курт считал _правильными_ пуговицами, Себастьян был впечатлен, что пуговиц бывает так много. Курт был удивлен, насколько смешным он это находил.  
  
— Эй, хочешь кофе? — спросил Себастьян.   
  
Они были рядом с тем кафе, где Себастьян облил Курта кофе.  
  
Курт посмотрел на часы. Возможно, он должен был пойти домой, но...  
  
— Конечно, — он улыбнулся и открыл дверь в кафе.

  
  
— Почему ты такой подлый? — выпалил Курт, когда они уже наполовину выпили свой кофе и болтали о сокурсниках, преподавателях и курсовых работах.  
  
— Ээээ...— растерялся Себастьян.  
  
— В смысле, ты... милый. Сейчас. Но ты не был таким год назад, — развил свою мысль Курт.   
  
Себастьян собирал крошки от своего имбирного печенья и игнорировал взгляд Курта.  
  
— Так... проще? — предположил Смайф нерешительно. — Типа, если я не нравлюсь людям, по крайней мере, есть причина почему я не нравлюсь.  
  
— Ну, ты был очень популярен в Далтоне, — заметил Курт.  
  
— В Далтоне, да, в каком-то смысле. Но до этого? Ранее... во Франции? Не так уж и популярен, — он потянул за манжеты рубашки практически бессознательным жестом.  
  
— Ты был очень подлым со мной. И милым с Блейном, — напомнил Курт.  
  
Себастьян поерзал на стуле.  
  
— Честно? Это было даже как-то весело — раздражать тебя. И это не... большинство людей сначала обижаются, потом злятся. Ты обижался, злился, а потом ты отвечал ударом на удар, так хорошо, как только мог, — он закинул кусочек печенья в рот. — Это было вроде словесной ролевой игры.  
  
Курт подавился кофе.  
  
— Я просто притворюсь, что ты никогда этого не говорил, — слабым голосом сказал Курт, когда прокашлялся.  
  
Себастьян пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты должен признать, что это было довольно весело. Ты вообще когда-нибудь встречал кого-нибудь, кто бы достойно отвечал на твои изобретательные оскорбления?  
  
И да, Курт должен был согласиться. Он не был уверен на счет части со "словесной ролевой игрой", но их обмен колкостями вызывал некоторое волнение.  
  
— Я думаю, твои слова имеют смысл, — признал Курт.   
  
Себастьян ухмыльнулся.   
  
Он точно знал, что Курт с ним полностью согласен.   
  
— Хочешь еще одну печеньку? — спросил он, поднимаясь. — За мой счет, — Курт заколебался. — Давай, — поддразнил его Себастьян, — поживи немного, гей-личико.  
  
— Ну ладно, — согласился Курт. — Но возьми мне еще стакан воды, хорек!  
  
Себастьян просто помахал ему через плечо.  
  


  
  
_I’m a bitch, I’m a mother, I’m a child, I’m a lover~_  
  
— Прив..  
  
— Ты встречаешься с хорьком, Хаммел?  
  
— Привет, Сантана, очень рад тебя слышать. Как у тебя дела? О, у меня все отлично, спасибо!  
  
— Заканчивай эту хрень, Курт. Я видела вас вчера. Ты серьезно гуляешь с этим засранцем?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Курт абсолютно честно. Он сел на кровати и отодвинул телефон от уха на секундочку, что бы посмотреть на время. — Почему ты звонишь мне в пол-восьмого утра? — спросил он. — И почему тебя это вообще _волнует_?  
  
— Я еду на работу, время убиваю. Он мудак, Хаммел, вот почему я волнуюсь. Ты помнишь, что он сделал с...  
  
— Ага, ну, Блейн, тоже своего рода мудак, — прервал ее Курт. — И Себастьян... изменился.  
  
— Пфф,— она ему не поверила.  
  
— Это правда, Сантана. Этому есть предыстория. И в любом случае: мы не встречаемся.   
  
_И никогда не будем, потому что, во-первых, он думает что я урод, во-вторых, я фрик._  
  
Они оба немного помолчали.  
  
— Я просто не хочу, чтоб тебе сделали больно, — сказала она в конечном счете.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Курт. — Спасибо. Но я правда думаю, что сам разберусь с этим. И, если я не смогу, я обещаю тебе, что ты можешь обрушить всю силу Лайма Хай на его задницу, — закончил он.  
  
— Я постараюсь удержать тебя от этого. О, моя станция, была рада с тобой поговорить. Будь осторожен, ладно?  
  
— Буду, — пообещал Курт. — Ты тоже.   
  
— Всегда, — ответила она и Курт мог слышать в ее словах улыбку, когда она отключилась.  
  


  
  
(Сре 12 Дек, 4.56 pm)  
 **Курт:** _15.30, 18-го. НЕ ОПАЗДЫВАЙ!!!_  
  
(4.58 pm)  
 **Себастьян:** _ОкОк_  
  
(5.00 pm)  
 **Курт:** _И не мог бы ты прийти завтра? К 11?_  
  
(5.01 pm)  
 **Себастьян:** _Да_  
  


  
  
Восемнадцатого числа Себастьян пришел на пятнадцать минут раньше, за что Курт был ему бесконечно благодарен. Раньше он не нервничал из-за презентации, но сегодня утром он проснулся с внутренностями, завязавшимися в узел, и весь день на него накатывала тошнота.  
  
Его пальцы тряслись пока он застегивал рубашку Себастьяна и, в конце концов, Себастьян схватил его за запястья.  
  
— Курт. Я могу сам застегнуть рубашку. Дыши, — сказал Смайф.   
  
Курт судорожно вздохнул и отошел.  
  
— Конечно. Ага. Конечно, ты можешь. Прости.  
  
— Чего ты вообще нервничаешь? — спросил Себастьян и одернул рубашку, чтобы она села как положено. — Я выгляжу горячо, — подмигнул он своему отражению в зеркале и облизал губы.  
  
— Они не знают, что я сделал одежду вместо скетчей, — пробурчал Курт.   
  
Себастьян опустил руки и непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
  
— Что? Ты серьезно? — спросил он.  
  
Курт кивнул.   
  
— Я не... То, что я поменял скетчи на одежу не влияет на мой экзамен, но... возможно, они будут удивлены. И смущены. И _это_ может повлиять на мой экзамен.  
  
— Почему ты не рассказал им?   
  
— "Привет! Придурок, которого я знаю со старшей школы, разлил кофе на мои рисунки, так что вместо них я сделал костюм", — глумливо сказал Курт. — Они будут смеяться надо мной.  
  
— Почему? — поинтересовался Себастьян, аккуратно надев пиджак.  
  
— Потому что я — по идее — не должен быть в состоянии пошить идеально подогнанный костюм за месяц. О, мой бог... — Курт уставился на Себастьяна. — Что если они подумают, что я жульничал?   
  
Он почти подавился воздухом, когда Себастьян потянулся и положил руки ему на плечи.  
  
— Курт, успокойся. Они не будут обвинять тебя в жульничестве без веских причин и доказательств. То, что ты был великолепен, это не доказательство, — сказал он.  
  
Курт резко вскинул голову.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я великолепен? — с надеждой спросил он.  
  
Себастьян слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— Я должен был заставить тебя отреагировать. Но _я_ выгляжу великолепно в этом костюме, так что, думаю, ты можешь получить свою часть славы, — сказал он.  
  
Курт закатил глаза.  
  
Себастьян вытянул руки перед собой.  
  
— Теперь действуй. На самом деле, ты ничего сейчас не сможешь сделать с возможной реакцией экзаменаторов.  
  
— Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным? — спросил Курт и начал поправлять манжеты на рубашке.  
  
— Я сдал последний экзамен вчера. Моя учеба закончилась. У меня официально начались мои рождественские каникулы.  
  
— Вот говнюк, — пробормотал Курт, незлым тоном.  
  
— Это украшает костюм, — ухмыльнулся Себастьян.   
  
Курт едва смог удержаться от того, чтобы пнуть его.  
  


  
  
— Эй, лузеры, — крикнул Алекс, входя в квартиру, — ловите.  
  
Курт не глядя вытянул руку над диваном и поймал банку пива, которую ему кинул Алекс. Потом передал ее Себастьяну и так же поймал еще одну. Себастьян уставился на него.  
  
Курт самодовольно улыбнулся и открыл пиво.  
  
— Ты _не хочешь_ знать, как долго мы тренировались, чтобы делать так,— сказал он и сделал большой глоток.   
  
Алекс подошел и упал на диван между ними.  
  
— Как все прошло? — спросил он и положил руку Курту на плечо.   
  
Курт застонал и уткнулся лицом в плечо Алекса. Себастьян хихикнул рядом с ним.   
  
— Все прошло хорошо, — ответил он за Курта. — Я сказал им правду и Курт выглядел так, словно он хочет меня убить. Но экзаменаторы были под впечатлением, я думаю.   
  
— Это было ужасно, — простонал Курт,— я - отстой,— он надулся, и Алекс погладил его по голове.  
  
— Я уверен, что ты был хорош. Ты можешь утопить все свои печали в алкоголе сегодня ночью.  
  
— Уже, — заметил Курт и поднял свою банку с пивом.  
  
— Оу, _дорогой_ , неа, ты еще не, — Алекс повернулся к Себастьяну. — Будешь сегодня ночью на вечеринке? Толпа гомосексуальных задниц, жаждущих покорения, — сказал он и подергал бровями.   
  
Себастьян ударил его в плечо, но улыбнулся.   
  
— Конечно.  
  


  
  
Они появились, когда вечеринка была уже в полном разгаре. Алекс исчез почти сразу же, оставляя Курта и Себастьяна одних.  
  
— Хочешь выпить? — спросил Себастьян.  
  
Курт кивнул.  
  
— Вино, пожалуйста.   
  
Себастьян удалился, зигзагом проталкиваясь через людей на кухню.   
  
_"Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time."_  
  
Он захватил бокал вина и пиво и двинулся обратно. Курт уже ушел с того места, где Себастьян его оставил, но его очень легко было снова обнаружить.  
  
Он стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, разговаривая с каким-то блондином. Они выглядели так, словно были хорошо знакомы. Себастьян собрался было повернуться и занять самого себя кем-нибудь, как он заметил состояние Курта.  
  
Он был напряжен.   
В смысле очень напряжен. Тот парень оперся локтем на стену, вдавливаясь в личное пространство Курта. Единственный, кого Себастьян видел так близко к Курту, был Алекс, и Курт никогда не был так зажат даже в присутствии Себастьяна.  
  
Себастьян видел как Курт сказал "Нет", но парень не отошел от него. Себастьян побыстрее пересек море людей, чуть не расплескав вино Курта.  
  
— Хай, детка, — нежно улыбнулся он, когда подошел к блондину и Курту. — Вот, — сказал он и передал Курту бокал, потом скользнул рукой по талии Курта. Он повернулся лицом к парню.   
  
— Привет, — сказал он, все еще улыбаясь.   
  
Парень посмотрел на него.   
  
— Ты должен был мне сказать, что ты уже занят,— пробормотал незнакомец Курту, прежде чем развернуться и исчезнуть.   
  
Себастьян убрал руку с пояса Курта и сделал шаг назад, освобождая пространство Курта.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Курт и отпил половину вина из бокала.  
  
Себастьян не знал, благодарил ли тот за вино, за спасение или за то, что Себастьян отошел. Может быть, за все сразу.

Два часа спустя Курт снова был прижат к стене тем же самым парнем, что и ранее.  
  
— Кажется, твой бойфренд тебя избегает, — усмехнулся он, и от его дыхания разило алкоголем.   
  
Курт выпил только два бокала вина, но прошел уже час, так что он был только слегка навеселе. Не так пьян, как "мистер-мои-волосы-еще-более-ненатуральные-чем-у-Сэма".   
  
Курт огляделся в поисках Алекса или Себастьяна, но не нашел никого из них. Он попытался ускользнуть, но блондин передвинулся так, что стоял теперь прямо перед Куртом.  
  
— Спешишь куда-то? — недобро ухмыляясь спросил парень.  
  
Крут приготовился дать ему коленом по яйцам, когда внезапно в его кармане оказалась рука, горячее приятное тело прижалось к его боку и теперь он почувствовал знакомый запах одеколона.  
  
— Проблемы, детка? — спросил Себастьян.   
  
Однако на этот раз парень не отошел.   
  
— Ты кто? Его телохранитель? Весь вечер тебя не было рядом с ним и внезапно ты весь такой рядом стоишь, — усмехнулся парень.  
  
— Я не думаю, что телохранители делают так, — это все, что сказал Себастьян, и у Курта даже нет было времени отреагировать, прежде чем Себастьян поцеловал его.  
  
НЙАДИ должны были охуенно сожалеть о том, что они не приняли Курта. Он даже глазом не моргнул перед тем как ответить на поцелуй. Одной рукой он ухватил Себастьяна сзади за шею, и притянул его ближе. Целовать его было не так, как целовать Блейна, и было это в тысячу раз лучше.  
  
Себастьян был властным и жадным там, где Блейн был слабым и зависимым; его губы были слегка более шершавыми там, где губы Блейна были мягкими.   
  
Он дразнил только одним кончиком языка, тогда как Блейна зачастую было слишком много и легкая щетина Себастьяна царапала щеки Курта, чего никогда не было с Блейном и его гладкими щечками.  
  
Это было _так хорошо_ наконец-то поцеловать кого-то снова, и целоваться с _Себастьяном_ было лучше, чем Курт мог себе представить.   
Он скучал по этому, скучал по вкусу и ощущениям другого рта. Курт не позволял себе думать об этом, не позволял себе желать близости. Сейчас, когда он был в этом всем, он понял, что он ужасно скучал по этому.  
  
Себастьян отстранился первым.  
  
— Ты пьян? — спросил он.   
  
Курт потряс головой. Он не был трезв, но и не был пьян. Он знал, что он делает.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он, подчеркивая свой жест. — Ты?   
  
Себастьян тоже помотал головой.  
  
— Пошли, — он схватил Курта за руку и утащил его на кухню. — Здесь будет чуть тише, — сказал он. Курт был уверен, что он покраснел.   
  
Курт подпрыгнув, уселся на кухонном шкафчике. Он устал стоять и было намного удобнее, когда Себастьян устроился между его ног.   
Он придвинулся, словно собирался поцеловать Курта, но вместо этого начал _говорить_.  
  
— Что насчет Джесси? — спросил он, не отстраняясь.   
  
Курт замер и правда попытался быстро сообразить. _Джесси?_  
  
— Джесси? — спросил он, не понимая.  
  
— Ага, ты.. ну это было свидание по скайпу? Ну, несколько недель назад? — Себастьян все еще стоял и его лицо было от Курта на расстоянии нескольких дюймов. Его это тревожило, особенно когда Курт пытался понять, о чем говорит Себастьян.   
  
— Что.. ох. Я разговаривал с Рейчел. О Джесси. Парне, с которым она встречается.  
  
— О, — Себастьян хотя бы притворился, что смущен. — Окей. Ты... ты не возражаешь, если я сделаю это снова? — он произнес это почти шепотом, дыхание коснулось губ Курта.  
  
Курт потряс головой.  
  
— Совсем нет.  
  


  
  
Они целовались пока их губы не заболели, а потом они целовались еще и еще. Курт несколько раз отстранялся, чтобы поговорить со своими однокурсниками, но Себастьян никуда не уходил.  
  
Он стоял между ног Курта. И Курту _нравилось_ что он там.   
  
Возможно, они больше не увидят друг друга, у них не было повода для этого.   
  
Себастьян встретит новых классных людей, а Курт вернется туда, где он был до этого. Он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы провести их последние часы вместе, целуясь.  
  
Стерео-система находилась как раз в середине марафона Рианны, когда кто-то внезапно выключил музыку. Тут и там раздавались недовольные выкрики по всему дому, но потом музыка включилась снова, уже с другой песни.  
  
Курт знал эту песню.   
  
Ему была болезненно знакома каждая нота этой песни, и кто, блядь, прерывает Рианна-марафон, чтобы поставить _"Baby, it’s cold outside"_?!   
  
Себастьян должно быть почувствовал, что он напрягся и прервал поцелуй.  
  
— Что-то не так?   
  
Курт не знал, что сказать. Как-то _мой бывший и я пели эту песню еще перед тем, как начали встречаться, и это все еще один из лучших моментов в моей жизни_ не подходило.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Я просто... Мне нужно домой. Я завтра улетаю в Лайму.   
  
Он сдвинулся к краю шкафчика, приготовился спрыгнуть с него, но Себастьян снова встал между его раздвинутых ног.  
  
— Но, детка, снаружи холодно, — подразнил он Курта низким голосом.   
  
Курт резко вдохнул и закрыл глаза, заставляя себя не расплакаться. Когда он почувствовал себя вроде бы уверенным, что он может открыть их и поток слез не хлынет вниз, он открыл их.   
Вид обеспокоенного Себастьяна, чуть не довел его до ручки.   
  
Курт осторожно оттолкнул его и соскользнул вниз.  
  
— Мне правда надо идти, — сказал он, избегая смотреть Себастьяну в глаза и направился в комнату, где они оставили свои пальто.   
  
Курт слышал как Себастьян выкрикивает его имя, но не обернулся.  
  


  
  
Курту пришло сообщение, когда он уже зарылся в одеяло по уши. Он включил телефон и поморщился от яркого света экрана в темноте комнаты.  
  
(Сре 19 дек, 2.14 am)  
 **Алекс:** _Ты в порядке? С. сказал, что ты просто ушел._  
  
 _Я эмоционально сокрушен. Я провел ночь, целуясь парнем, которого месяц назад презирал. Того самого парня, который целый год хотел залезть в штаны к моему бывшему. Бывшему, у которого есть член. Который бросил меня, потому что у меня нет члена. Мой очень голубой бывший и этот очень голубой парень, которым возможно лучше было бы вместе, а я просто путь к их воссоединению. Я ненавижу свою жизнь и большую часть себя, потому что я фрик, и я понятия не имею, что случилось сегодня ночью, и я ужасный человек._  
  
(2.16 am)  
 **Курт:** _Я в порядке. Я дома. Увидимся завтра._


	6. Глава 5

**Глава 5.**

  
  
Курт спал в такси до аэропорта и проспал весь полет до Коламбуса. У него было небольшое похмелье и глаза болели от утренних слез.   
Вид его отца заставил его снова захлюпать носом и он зарылся лицом в пиджак Берта, даже раньше, чем успел поздороваться.  
  
— Эй, ребенок, — сказал ему отец. Его голос был немного грубым и утешающим. — Ты в порядке? — спросил он, когда понял, что Курт повис на его шее надолго. Курт кивнул, вдыхая родной запах отца, и отстранился.  
  
— Да, я... Я просто скучал по тебе, — он попытался казаться бодрее, но не получилось. Берт поднял бровь, но никак не прокомментировал.  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — сказал он, одной рукой подхватывая его сумку, другой обнимая Курта за плечи.   
  
— Без вас дома было так тихо.  
  
— Когда приедет Финн?   
  
— В субботу.  
  
Остаток пути до машины они прошли в тишине.  
  
— Ладно, ребенок, что случилось? — спросил Берт, когда они уселись в машину. Он уже вставил ключ в зажигание, но мотор еще не завел. Курт повернулся к нему, отворачиваясь от окна, в которое смотрел.   
  
— Что? — спросил он. Берт глянул на него. — Ничего! — воскликнул Курт. — С чего ты взял?  
  
— Когда мы говорили по телефон, у меня едва ли получалось заткнуть тебя, чтобы сказать привет, а теперь ты дома и молчишь, как рыба? Прости, но я все-таки думаю, что что-то случилось.  
  
Курт вздохнул.  
  
— Прости. Это просто... я целовался с тем парнем. Вчера.  
  
— Угум.  
  
— И... я думаю он мне нравится. Но произошло кое-что, напомнившее мне о Блейне, и я сбежал, и возможно не увижу его снова, потому что нам больше не зачем видеть друг друга, и даже если мы увидимся, это наверное будет неловко, но я правда, правда хотел бы увидеть его снова, но он.. он _не знает._ Обо... мне. И даже если мы снова встретимся, и будем целоваться и еще... делать другие вещи, — Берт громко прочистил горло. Курт очень старался не краснеть. — Даже если... Он все равно убежит с криками. Потому что я фрик, и я даже не могу найти кого-нибудь, кто бы так не думал, и это просто _отстой_ , что я гей, и влипаю в такое дерьмо из-за этого, а я даже не настоящий мужчина. Я гребанная шутка и...  
  
— Хей, воу, эй, успокойся Курт, — оборвал его Берт и взял за руку. — Успокойся. Посмотри на меня.   
  
Курт отказался. Берт сжал его плечо.  
  
— _Посмотри на меня._  
  
Курт неохотно повернулся, выжидающе смотря на отца.  
  
— Курт, _ты не фрик._ Ты... необычный. Ты экстраординарный молодой человек; ты чертовски умный и талантливый во всем. _Я горжусь тобой_ Курт. И ты _найдешь_ кого-нибудь, кто тоже будет гордиться тобой. Может... может быть, не сегодня или завтра, или в колледже. Но ты _найдешь_. Ты же встретил Блейна, верно?  
  
— Пап, Блейн, не был... он даже не прикасался ко мне. Я... это были не отношения, — горько ответил Курт.  
  
— Но у вас было _что-то_ , Курт. Ты думал, что ничего никогда не найдешь? И потом ты нашел Блейна. То же самое случится еще раз, но с лучшим парнем, Курт. Это случится.  
  
— Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен? — спросил Курт, и он ненавидел то как жалко это звучало.  
  
— Потому что ты удивительный Курт. И я даже мысленно не могу принять то, что я единственный, кто видит это.  
  
Курт слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, папа, — Берт улыбнулся в ответ и завел машину.  
  
— Обращайся, ребенок, — он вырулил с парковки на шоссе, прежде чем снова заговорить. — К тому же, как ты можешь быть уверен, что тот парень не примет тебя?  
  
Курт хмыкнул. На короткий момент он вообще раздумывал не сказать ли отцу, что этот парень - Себастьян, но нет, они были на дороге без ограждений и ремни безопасности их бы не спасли.  
  
— Я просто знаю, — сказал он. — Это же очевидно.  
  


  
  
За день до рождества Курт в последнюю минуту пошел на шоппинг с Мерседес. Он дал родителям возможность самим пообщаться с Финном целый день.   
Мерседес болтала о жизни в Лос-Анжелесе и о ее новом бойфренде, с которым, судя по рассказам, все было серьезно.   
  
Курту нравилась его учеба, правда, но слушая Мерседес, он ничего не мог поделать, у него было чувство, что он что-то потерял. Он не в НЙАДА с Рейчел.   
  
Он знал, он снова будет думать по-другому, и будет рад решению пойти в мир моды, как только снова поговорит с Рейчел, но он никак не мог отмахнуться от грустного чувства внутри.  
  
— Ну, я закончила, — сказала Мерседес, когда время уже приближалось к четырем. Курт посмотрел вниз на свои собственные пакеты. Он закончил уже два часа как, ему понадобилось не так уж много времени что бы сделать последние покупки для троих людей.  
  
— Ага, я тоже, — сказал он. — Хочешь выпить кофе?  
  
— Да, конечно! — ответила Мерседес, и они отправились на парковку.  
  


  
  
Они зашли в Лайма Бин, когда время уже близилось к вечеру.   
  
— Закажи мне, — попросил Курт. — Как обычно. А я займу нам столик.   
  
Мерседес кивнула и Курт отвернулся. Затем он остановился.  
  
Блейн был здесь.  
  
Может быть НЙАДА и не должны были так уж сожалеть, в конечном итоге. Курт застыл и он мог поклясться, что на какое-то время его мозг перестал работать.  
  
Блейн не видел его, и Курт планировал, чтобы так оно и оставалось.  
  
Он не мог разбираться с Блейном. Не сейчас.   
  
Он повернулся и подошел к Мерседес, которая еще ничего не заказала.  
  
— Мы можем уйти отсюда? — приглушенно спросил он. Она взволнованно посмотрела на него.  
  
— Здесь что-то не так? — спросила в ответ она. Курт кивнул, указав на Блейна. Он видел ее выражение лица, когда она посмотрела на Блейна, — Ох, Курт, — она вышла из очереди, — конечно.  
  
Курт быстрым шагом вышел из кофейни и не останавливался, пока не подошел к машине.  
  
— Ты хочешь поехать домой? — спросила Мерседес, устроившись на пассажирском сидении его Навигатора.   
  
Курт помотал головой. Он сказал, что будет гулять до вечера, и он правда хотел дать родителям время побыть с Финном.   
  
— Нет. Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь еще?   
  
— Ага. Моя мама говорила, что открылось новое местечко сразу за углом городского театра, почему бы не попробовать? — тон ее голоса был беззаботным, но Курт слышал, что она волновалась.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Звучит заманчиво, — сказал он и завел машину.  
  


  
  
Он позвонил Себастьяну поздно вечером в канун Рождества. Они никак не связывались с того момента, как Курт сбежал с вечеринки. Курт не знал, что с этим делать. Он честно был уверен, что Себастьян никогда больше не захочет видиться с ним. Так же он совершенно было уверен в том, что им обоим лучше бы больше ничего не слышать друг о друге. Курт не должен быть снова отвергнутым, и Себастьян не должен ни на что надеяться. Спокойнее для них обоих будет просто вот так уйти из жизней друг друга.  
  
Курт просто собирался позвонить и сказать, что он видел Блейна в Лайма Бин, и что он все еще свободен, и что если Себастьян до сих пор не против, то и Блейн тоже будет за.  
  
  
Он пролистал контакты в телефоне, пока нашел Себастьяна и нажал кнопку вызова.  
Шесть гудков, потом голосовая почта.  
  
Курт отключился.  
  


  
  
Рождество прошло тихо. Была еда и подарки и горячий шоколад, шоппинг по распродажам с Кэрол, и геймерство с Финном и Паком.   
  
Позже 27 декабря, Курту пришло сообщение.  
  
(Чет 27 Дек, 11.07 pm)  
 **Блейн:** _Слышал ты приехал домой на Рождество :) Ты идешь на новогоднюю вечеринку у Рейчел? :) Блейн xx_  
  
Курт уставился на телефон. Он планировал пойти на вечеринку Рейчел, но теперь не был уверен.  
Конечно же, Рейчел пригласила Блейна. Курт любил ее, правда, но она иногда бесила его, как никто другой. Конечно же, она все еще дружила с Блейном. Она хотела дружить со всеми, и она вообще не понимала, почему отношения других людей должны влиять на ее дружбу с ними. Блейн расстался с Куртом, но она искренне не понимала, почему это должно препятствовать ее дружбе с Блейном.   
Для нее не имело значения, что он сделал больно Курту.  
  
Курт вздохнул.  
  
— Ты идешь на вечеринку к Рейчел? — спросил он Финна, сидящего на другом краю дивана.  
  
— Ага. А ты?  
  
— Я... не знаю, — честно ответил Курт. — Ты знаешь что Джесси возможно тоже будет там, верно?  
  
— Джесси Ст. Джеймс? — Финн замер. Курт кивнул.  
  
— Угу. Ты знаешь, что они снова вроде как вместе с сентября?  
  
Судя по наморщенному лбу Финна, тот не знал. Или не должен был знать.  
  
— Они серьезно? — спросил он. Курт пожал плечами.  
  
— Я думаю, да. В смысле, она же притащила его к себе домой на выходные.  
  
— Блядь, — пробормотал Финн, уставившись на столик перед собой, — Блядь, — он схватил джойстик от X-box. — Присоединишься? — просил он и протянул джойстик Курту. — Мне необходимо кого-нибудь убить.  
  
Курт посмотрел вниз, на свой мобильник.   
  
— Я выбираю первого игрока, — ответил он и взялся за джойстик.  
  


  
  
— Привет, ребенок! — поздоровался Берт, когда Курт зашел на кухню следующим утром.  
  
Курт приветственно что-то промычал и направился прямиком к кофе-машине.  
  
— Поздно лег? — спросил Берт, когда Курт вливал жизнь, заключенную в черной жидкости в диснеевскую кружку.  
  
— Ага, — ответил Курт и сделал глоток. — Мы с Финном выпустили немного агрессии.  
  
— Вы двое в порядке?   
  
— Да. Мы не дрались друг с другом, — Курт закинул кусок хлеба в тостер и сел за стол. — Пап, я... я знаю, я сказал, что останусь до Нового Года, но вообще я думал вернуться домой сегодня, — он не смотрел отцу в глаза, — у меня билет с открытой датой, так что мне не надо за него доплачивать,— тостер щелчком вытолкнул хлеб, и Курт поднялся, чтобы взять его. — Отвезешь меня в аэропорт?  
  
Берт вздохнул.  
  
— Конечно. Я не... Не скажу, что я счастлив это слышать, потому что, честно говоря, я хотел бы чтоб ты остался здесь еще на пару дней, но ты уже взрослый. Ты сам решаешь.  
  
Курт снова сел за стол.  
  
— Это Блейн, — сказал он, — он... Я... Это просто отнимает столько сил - постоянно беспокоиться, что я встречу его где-нибудь, если выйду из дома. Я не могу... Я правда не думал, что это будет настолько плохо, веришь? Я думал, я способен выдержать его _присутствие_ , но он был в Лайма Бин 24-го, и я слетел с катушек, — Курт сделал вдох и откусил тост.   
  
Берт по-прежнему молчал.  
  
— И он идет на вечеринку Рейчел, — продолжил Курт, когда прожевал и проглотил, — и я правда не могу разбираться с этим. И Финн тоже туда идет, и еще там будет Джесси, и это будет постоянное ожидание катастрофы, и с этим я не хочу разбираться тоже. Я лучше вернусь в Нью-Йорк, чем проведу здесь неделю, прячась в своей комнате.  
  
— Окей, — сказал его отец. Курт знал, что именно это означает - все в порядке, — Курт, ты же знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной, верно? Если это все зайдет слишком далеко... Я.. может и не в силах буду тебе чем-то помочь, но я всегда тебя выслушаю.  
  
Курт улыбнулся.  
  
— Я знаю пап, — сказал он. — Спасибо, люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, сын.  
  


  
  
Курт был в аду.   
  
Ад располагался на высоте 30,000 футов над землей между пожилой дамочкой, _которая просто не могла заткнуться_ и матерью с ребенком, _который просто не мог прекратить орать._  
  
Его iPod реально был бесполезен в том, что касалось фильтрации посторонних звуков и праздничный выпуск Vogue тоже никак не помогал.   
  
Он попытался порисовать, но ребенок так и норовил стянуть его карандаш. Он пытался разгадывать кроссворд в журнале, который предлагался авиакомпанией, но пожилая дамочка, подсказывала все правильные ответы.  
  
В добавок к этому, парень сидевший через ряд, прямо посредине поля зрения Курта был похож на Блейна.  
  
Это был ад.  
  


  
  
Ситуация не намного улучшилась, когда он добрался домой. Там он насторожился встретившим его звукам, как только открыл дверь в квартиру.  
  
Когда он завернул за угол в гостиную, то его ждал вид темнокожей брюнетки сидевшей верхом на Алексе.   
  
Насколько Курт успел заметить, их одежда все еще была на них, но, судя по звукам, это было ненадолго.  
  
— Умм, привет, — он прокашлялся, чтобы привлечь их внимание. Девушка подняла голову, и Алекс тоже обернулся.  
  
— Курт! Я думал, тебя не будет дома до следующей недели? — спросил он немного взволновано.  
  
— Ага. Планы поменялись, — ответил Курт, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Алекс, и Курт знал, что тот обеспокоен. Если Курт скажет — нет, то Алекс в тот же момент выставит свою девушку из квартиры. Курт этого не хотел, ему не нужно было это на самом деле, так что он просто кивнул.  
  
— Ага. Я пойду к Сантане.   
  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Алекс.  
  
— Уверен. Вы двое.. повеселитесь. Но не веселитесь на _диване_ слишком много, окей? — Курт скорчил рожицу, показывая что он имеет ввиду.  
  
— Обещаю, — сказал Алекс, и Курт снова ушел.  
  


  
  
— Я ненавижу свою жизнь. Можно я останусь у тебя на день или два? — спросил Курт, как только Сантана взяла трубку, даже не дожидаясь приветствия.  
  
— Mi casa es su casa, гейчик, — сказала она.  
  
— Увидимся в восемь.  
  


  
  
Сантана работала, так что, по большей, части Курт был предоставлен сам себе. Алекс написал ему, спустя несколько часов после того как он ушел, сказал, что он может вернуться домой, но Курт наслаждался тишиной крохотной квартирки Сантаны.  
  
Когда она была дома, она была чем-то знакомым, и Курту не нужно было хотеть обратно в Лайму, так что это было прекрасно.  
  
— Что случилось с хорьком? — спросила она на Новый Год.   
  
Алекс писал ему и спрашивал не хочет ли он пойти на вечеринку которую устраивают их однокурсники, но у Курта и правда не было настроения для этого.  
  
Сантана работала до вечера, да и на следующее утро у нее была ранняя смена, так что она купила им бутылку вина и теперь заставляла Курта "поговорить по душам с тетей Таной".  
  
— Мы целовались, — сказал Курт и одним глотком прикончил половину стакана.  
  
— _Прости меня?_ — Сантана уставилась на него. Курт отвел глаза.  
  
— Ага. Мы были на вечеринке, какой-то парень приставал ко мне и Себастьян... спас меня? Поцеловал меня. А потом мы продолжили, — почему он вообще рассказывает ей это? Он посмотрел на свой стакан.  
  
— ..Ась? — Сантана снова наполнила свой стакан. — А потом? — подтолкнула она его.  
  
— Потом ничего. Какой-то идиот включил _Baby, it’s cold outside_ , я психанул и сбежал, — пробормотал Курт.  
  
— Ты жалок, Хаммел,— радостно сказала она.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил он и сполз ниже по дивану.  
  
— У него классная задница, я заценила. Ты должен был хотя бы попытаться сделать что-то.  
  
— Сантана.  
  
— Я просто сказала! Бесполезная трата времени, если ты с ним даже не перепихнулся.   
  
— Не все дело в сексе, Сантана, — пробубнил Курт. Она фыркнула.  
  
— Конечно же, все. Ты не можешь честно сказать, что вы с хоббитом разбежались из-за каких-то причин кроме сексуальных.  
  
Сантана даже не знала о Курте, но она все равно была права. Курт бесило то, что он не мог поспорить. Сантана кинула на него многозначительный взгляд и продолжила:  
  
— И ты не можешь честно сказать, что секс не является фактором, когда ты думаешь должен ли ты добиваться хорька или нет, — Курт открыл рот, но она продолжила говорить. — Не отрицай это. Я знаю, чем ты тут занимался целыми днями.  
  
— Сантана...  
  
— Трахнись с ним и уйди. Или если он хорош, трахнись с ним снова. Тогда ты сможешь уйти и продолжить жить своей жизнью.  
  
— Спасибо за такой милый совет, тетя Тана, — сухо сказал Курт.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — улыбнулась она. — Еще вина?  
  


  
  
Курт наконец вернулся домой через два дня после Нового Года. Алекс прислал ему сообщение, и ему нужно было попасть домой, прежде чем идти завтра на работу.  
  
— Хей, — крикнул он заходя в квартиру. — Ты в приличном виде?  
  
— Привет, сладкий! — отозвался Алекс из гостиной. — Я взял кое-что твое, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь!  
  
— Если это не из моего шкафа, то все в порядке, — ответил Курт убирая свои ботинки и пальто.  
  
— Ох, _поверь мне_ , это _не_ из шкафа. Я вообще не думаю, что это когда-либо там было, — ответил Алекс, явно довольный собой, как он делал, когда выдавал реально плохой каламбур. Курт вздохнул и завернул за угол.  
  
— Что... это?   
  
Себастьян стоял посреди гостиной. Алекс был на коленях перед ним, закалывал булавками ткань вокруг его пояса.  
  
— Я взял твою модель. Я хотел пошить килт, но у меня не было ног для него, — объяснил Алекс, — я мог бы использовать манекен, но в компании веселее, но знаешь, с тех пор, как ты свалил в _casa de Lopez*_ и... — Алекс прервался, когда понял, что Себастьян и Курт просто уставились, друг на друга и не слушают его.  
  
— Эмм...парни, я просто оставлю вас на минуточку, — сказал он и поднялся. Он сложил швейные принадлежности на кофейный столик и обошел Курта.   
  
— Я просто сбегаю в магазин, ладно? — сказал он так тихо, что Себастьян даже не услышал, — позвоните мне, если понадоблюсь, — он чмокнул Курта в шею и снова повернулся. — Можешь... просто постоять так немного? — спросил он Себастьяна, указывая на ткань вокруг его пояса. — Не двигайся. И не садись.  
Потом он ушел.  
  
Курт и неподвижный Себастьян остались одни.


	7. Глава 6

**Глава 6.**

  
  
— Так... — сказал Себастьян, когда они оба промолчали неуместно долгое время. — Хорошие выходные были?  
  
Курт наконец-то отодвинулся от двери, возле который он застыл, и прошел, чтобы сесть на диван.  
  
— Я видел Блейна, — сказал он в ответ.  
  
— Угум. Хорошо? — Себастьян не совсем проследил за мыслью.  
  
— И я позвонил тебе.   
  
— Ага, я... — Себастьян прервался, поднял руку, чтобы почесть шею. — Я видел. Просто... Не хотел разбираться с этим в Рождество.  
  
— Со мной? Я так ужасен?  
  
— Что? Нет! Я просто... Ты сбежал от меня. Мы поцеловались, а потом ты улетел, и потом ты ничего не сказал, кроме одного пропущенного звонка на Рождество, — Себастьян вздохнул и провел пальцами по волосам. — Я думал, ты собираешься сказать "спасибо, но нет, свали из моей жизни", — сказал он.  
  
Курт уставился на него.  
  
Себастьян абсолютно безрадостно рассмеялся.  
  
— Ага. Шокирует понимание, что у меня тоже есть чувства, да?  
  
— Это не было... — начал Курт, солгав, но Себастьян прервал его.  
  
— Было, — он сдвинулся и ему явно было неудобно, что его заставили стоять. — Я был у моей тети, и у нее есть дети, и они сделали блядское _все_ для меня, так что проще всего было просто... игнорировать. Прости.  
  
Курт немного помолчал, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Я просто собирался сказать, что я видел Блейна, и что, я думаю, он все еще свободен, — ответил он в конце концов.  
  
Теперь Себастьян уставился на него.  
  
— Почему меня должен заботить Блейн? — спросил он недоверчиво. — Или ты звонил сказать мне, что ты снова будешь с ним?  
  
— Что?! Нет, я не собираюсь быть с ним снова. Я думал, ты хочешь быть с ним. Ты увивался за ним весь прошлый год, — напомнил Курт.  
  
Себастьян фыркнул.  
  
— Ага, и с тех пор я повзрослел, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Ты не хочешь Блейна? — спросил Курт. Это вообще-то было новостью для него.  
  
— Хаммел, ты серьезно, честно думаешь, что я был бы _здесь_ , тусовался с _твоим соседом_ если бы я хотел _Блейна?_ — спросил Себастьян.  
  
Курт пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты можешь дружить с кем захочешь.  
  
— Ага, и я хочу быть другом тебе и, может быть, Алексу. Не Блейну.  
  
Курт подумал о том, что все неизбежно кончится и вряд ли кончится хорошо. Подумал о том, что сказала Сантана. Подумал о том, чтобы снова поцеловать Себастьяна. Подумал о реакции Себастьяна, когда он скажет ему.  
  
Подумал о своем собственном сердце, когда Себастьян бросит его.  
  
Он знал, что подготавливал себя к невероятно разбитому сердцу, но это не остановило его от простого:  
  
— Окей.  
  


  
  
На следующие входные Алекс устроил "пред-учебную" вечеринку и пригласил Себастьяна.   
Сантана пригласила сама себя, заявив, что это - ее запоздалая новогодняя вечеринка, и Курт немного волновался, как могла пройти встреча этих двоих.  
  
— Эй, ты знаешь куда мы поставили запасные бокалы? — спросил Алекс из дверей кухни.   
  
Курт пытался запихнуть все их пальто, куртки и ботинки в шкаф в прихожей. Он остановился и откинул волосы с глаз.  
  
— Я думаю, они в шкафчике, в углу, — сказал он. Алекс промычал, но не двинулся. — Что-то еще? — спросил Курт засовывая один из ботинок поглубже в шкаф.  
  
— Ты знаешь, когда Себастьян придет? — спросил Алекс. Его тон намекал, что на самом деле он хотел спросить кое-что другое, и Курт прекрасно знал что.   
Впрочем, он притворился, что не знает.  
  
— Я не знаю. Около шести, я думаю. А что?  
  
— Я просто...поинтересовался, — Алекс переместился к двери, но не ушел. — Что-то происходит между вами? — ах, вот оно что. Курт улыбнулся, его лицо было закрыто шкафом.  
  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Я думаю, могло бы, — он сделал серьезное лицо и повернулся. Алекс понимающе улыбался.  
  
— Значит, я больше не могу с тобой обниматься? — дразнясь, спросил он.  
  
— Я думаю, у Себастьяна не будет проблем, с тем, что меня обнимает парень-натурал, — сухо заметил Курт.  
  
— Отлично, а то я не хочу прекраща~ать, — пропел Алекс и вернулся на кухню.  
  


  
  
Себастьян не приходил до восьми. У Курта едва было время поздороваться с ним, прежде чем Сантана без стука открыла дверь.  
  
— Привет. Я принесла бухло, — сказала она и подняла вверх бутылку водки. Затем она увидела Себастьяна.  
  
— Смайф, — сказала она сквозь сжатые зубы.   
  
— Лопез, — сказал он с таким же «непринуждением».   
  
Курт посмотрел между ними.  
  
— Можете вы двое, пожалуйста, помириться на один вечер? — спросил он. — Ради меня, — попросил он и добавил к словам щенячий взгляд. Оба, Сантана и Себастьян поникли.   
  
Себастьян протянул руку Сантане, чтобы она пожала ее, и та поколебалась секунду, прежде чем принять ее.  
  
— Это не означает, что мы друзья, — сказала она.  
  
Себастьян рассмеялся.  
  
— О, оставь свои надежды. Я и не мечтал об этом.   
  
Курт закатил глаза.   
  
— Почему я вообще подумал, что это хорошая идея? — спросил он по большей части у себя и позволил им обоим пройти и присоединиться к Алексу на кухне.  
  


  
  
С появлением Сантаны на вечеринке все довольно скоро были втянуты в игру "правда или вызов".  
  
Курт и Себастьян сидели на полу рядом друг с другом, прижимаясь плечами. Сантана всю ночь посылала Курту намекающие взгляды, и Курт их все время игнорировал.   
  
На самом деле он должен был понять, к чему это ведет, когда очередь дошла до него, он выбрал вызов, и она самодовольно улыбнулась.  
  
Курт всегда выбирал вызов, потому что он никогда какую правду его заставят рассказать. Он мог соврать, конечно, но он всегда чувствовал себя нехорошо, делая это.   
  
Когда алкоголь становился частью происходящего, он так же узнавал, что его вербальный фильтр, скажем так, исчезал.  
  
— Ну, ну, Хаммел. Чуешь приключение? — спросила она.  
  
— Просто скажи мне, Сантана, — вздохнул Курт, будучи не в настроении для ее подсказок и подтекстов.  
  
— _“Single Ladies”_ , — сказала она.  
  
Остальные участники вечеринки посмотрели на нее в недоумении, а глаза Курта увеличились от понимания.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он.  
  
— Да, — ответила она. — Бриттани мне все об этом рассказала. Покажи нам, Хаммел.  
  
— О чем она? — спросил Себастьян. Курт схватил свой бокал и опустошил его.  
  
— Увидишь, — сказал он и подошел к стерео-системе.  
  
Его iPod был подключен, так что он пролистал плей-лист, чтобы найти нужную песню. Он скинул свой кардиган и остался только в узких джинсах и футболке, а затем нажал на воспроизведение.  
Зазвучал знакомый ритм, Курт начал крутить бедрами почти на автопилоте. По правде, ему даже не нужно было концентрироваться, чтобы вспомнить движения и, конечно, он вкладывал в них не так много энергии.  
Хотя он никогда не делал такие вещи наполовину, так что это все еще было очень хорошо.  
Когда первый припев закончился, он прекратил танцевать и снова повернулся стерео-системе что бы опять переключить песню.  
  
Когда он повернулся, его друзья смотрели на него с изменившимися выражениями лиц.  
  
Большинство из них даже не знало, что Курт поет, еще меньше - что изначально он поступал на театрально-музыкальное отделение.  
  
— Достаточно хорошо? — спросил он, глянув на Сантану. Она сладенько улыбнулась ему в ответ.  
  
— Идеально. Ты должен чаще использовать свои бедра, — ответила она и со значением посмотрела на Себастьяна.   
  
Курт покраснел от ее намека и понадеялся, что никто больше этого не заметил, особенно Себастьян. Он подошел чтобы снова сесть, но Себастьян встал раньше, чем он смог это сделать.  
  
— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — прорычал Себастьян и схватил Курта за запястье, потащив его через коридор в спальню.   
  
Он захлопнул дверь, и, прежде чем у Курта вообще был шанс что-либо сказать, Себастьян прижал его к стене и поцеловал.  
Это было более грязно, чем Курт запомнил, потому что они были пьянее, чем в тот раз, но это все еще было _так хорошо._  
  
Он застонал в поцелуй, поднял руки, чтобы вплести пальцы в волосы Себастьяна.  
  
— Понятия не имею, как ты это делаешь, — выдохнул Себастьян между поцелуями.  
  
— Тебе это нравится? — спросил Курт, надеясь звучать самодовольно, но впечатляюще провалившись, и вместо этого смущенно пробормотал.  
  
Себастьян прижался ближе к нему, и, о, окей, это был ответ. Курт позволил своим рукам сползти чуть ниже, оставив одну руку на шее Себастьяна, прижимая его ближе во время поцелуя, другой проведя по всей его спине до задницы.  
  
— Я хотел это сделать с того момента, как пришел сюда, — промурлыкал Себастьян и оставил поцелуй на щеке Курта и ниже, на подбородке. — Твоя задница и правда очень хороша в этих джинсах.  
  
— Я думал, тебе не нравится моя задница, — Курт схватил воздух ртом и откинул голову на стену. Себастьян воспользовался возможностью исследовать эту шею ртом.  
  
— Я думал, я не могу _поиметь_ твою задницу, — поправил он между вылизыванием и поцелуями, — это просто отличная задница.  
  
— Прекрати делать комплименты моей заднице и поцелуй меня, — пробормотал Курт и сжал волосы Себастьяна притягивая их рты друг к другу снова. Себастьян с радостью подчинился, скользнув языком по языку Курта, пока тот гладил руками его спину. Он просунул пальцы под край рубашки Себастьяна и погладил мягкую кожу, наслаждаясь ощущением чего-то теплого и живого под пальцами.  
  
— Прикоснись ко мне, — прошептал Себастьян Курту в ухо.   
  
Вау, окей, вероятно Курт не единственный, кто теряет свой вербальный фильтр по пьяни. Он почувствовал сильную эрекцию Себастьяна, прижавшуюся к его бедру.  
  
— Можем мы... спальня, — простонал Курт, отрываясь от Себастьяна, чтобы иметь возможность говорить.  
Себастьян кивнул, но вновь атаковал рот Курта, едва дав ему вдохнуть и еще меньше двигаясь к спальне. Пока Курт предполагал, что большинство людей по ту сторону двери знали, что они делали или, по крайней мере, догадывались, он не хотел допустить, чтобы кто-нибудь из них открыл дверь в коридор именно сейчас. Он переместил руки на грудь Себастьян и осторожно оттолкнул его в направлении к спальне.  
  
— Давай, — сказал Курт, — внутрь, — Себастьян оставил еще один поцелуй на его подбородке, прежде чем повернуться.  
  
— Первая дверь, — произнес Курт, идя за ним.   
  
Как только они были внутри, и Курт повернул замок, он прижал Себастьяна к стене и атаковал его рот.  
Теперь в их поцелуях почти не было искусности, это была просто мешанина языков, зубов и губ, но была необходимость, которой никогда не было в поцелуях с Блейном.  
  
Блейн никогда не был таким голодным, как Себастьян, и, окей, Курту и правда нужно _перестать_ сравнивать Блейна и Себастьяна, когда они обжимаются (и в любое другое время тоже). Он переместил рот чуть вбок, поцеловав Себастьяна в скулу, прикусил его мочку, провел носом по коже под ухом. Он засунул руку под рубашку Себастьяна спереди, остановившись, когда достиг края брюк.  
  
Курт посмотрел на него, встретил его взгляд на короткий момент, поискал хоть каплю сомнения, не нашел ничего.   
  
Он провел рукой еще ниже, прослеживая пальцами выступающую линию очертания члена Себастьяна через джинсы.  
  
— Курт, — простонал Себастьян. Курт накрыл его рукой, сжал, заставляя Себастьяна ртом схватить воздух и дернуться под его рукой, — _блядь._  
  
Курт накрыл рот Себастьяна своим снова, легко прикусив его губу. Себастьян зарычал и вцепился пальцами Курту в волосы. Хаммел начал расстегивать ширинку Себастьяна, потянув молнию вниз нарочито медленно. Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся в поцелуй, когда Себастьян не смог удержаться от выгибания навстречу дразнящему прикосновению. Когда молния была расстегнута, Курт стянул с него джинсы достаточно, чтобы обхватить рукой член Себастьяна сквозь боксеры.  
  
На них было мокрое пятно, как раз там, где была головка члена, и, вау, Себастьян был невероятно заведен.  
  
— Впечатляюще, — подразнил Курт, оторвавшись ото рта Себастьяна, прижимаясь короткими поцелуями к его губам, и _вдыхая,_ потому что, приветики, кислород.  
  
— Блядь, — зашипел Себастьян, пытаясь сильнее прижать себя к руке Курта. — Курт...— простонал он, и его тон был таким _умоляющим._   
  
Курт вернул руку назад, на задницу Себастьяна, его пальцы вцепились в ягодицы Себастьяна, чтобы обеспечить ему лучшую хватку на члене Себастьяна через ткань.  
  
Он хотел довести Себастьяна вот так, прикосновениями через одежду, никак больше. Он думал, у него были просто прекрасные шансы на успех.  
  
Себастьян дернул его за волосы, чтобы поцеловать его снова, и _блядь,_ Курт игнорировал тепло внизу живота, не желая ничего знать об этом. Он прошелся поцелуями по шее Себастьяна, засосал то местечко, под которым бился пульс, наслаждаясь звуками, которые издавал возбужденный Себастьян.   
Его член дернулся в хватке Курта, и тот опустил свою руку еще ниже по заднице Себастьяна, позволяя пальцам погладить анус сквозь ткань трусов.  
  
— Ннгхм, блядь, Курт, давай, — позвал Себастьян.   
  
Курт сжалился над ним и начал увереннее дрочить ему. Ему определенно нравилось снова держать чужой член в руке.  
  
Даже пока его и Блейна сексуальная жизнь не была достаточно удовлетворительной, Курт точно наслаждался тем, что они делали. Или, скорее, он _делал_ так, потому что Блейн всегда был принимающей стороной.  
Практика совершенствовалась, и пока Себастьян не пошел по тому же пути, что и Блейн, Курт быстренько заучивал их различия и их сходства. Он потер большим пальцем головку члена Себастьяна, невесомо царапнув ногтем. Себастьян вдохнул, так словно весь воздух из него выбили, усилил хватку на волосах Курта, застонал ему в губы и кончил.  
  
Курт чувствовал, как теплая жидкость заскользила по пальцам и отпустил задницу Себастьяна, снова проведя рукой вверх и устроив ее между лопаток.  
  
Другой рукой он держал дергающийся член Себастьяна, и не отпускал его пока удовлетворенный почти-любовник не откинулся на стену и не устроился лбом на плече Курта.  
  
Курт вытер руку о сухой участок трусов Себастьяна и поднял ее, чтобы погладить его по волосам.  
  
— Кровать? — спросил он. Себастьян кивнул, но не двинулся, — давай, — Курт улыбнулся и подтолкнул его локтем,— Я обещаю, что моя кровать, удобнее чем плечо.  
  
Себастьян поцеловал его в шею и начал вести вниз по боку Курта.  
  
— Мм, хочешь я..? — пробормотал он и коснулся пальцами пояса джинс. Курт застыл.  
  
— Но, я-я очень, в смысле, я не... алкоголь, — слабо закончил он, надеясь, что Себастьян поймет и поверит в его ложь.   
  
Себастьян поднял голову и ухмыльнулся Курту.   
  
Курт вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
Он купился.  
  
— Хочешь проспаться? — спросил Себастьян с сонной усмешкой.  
  
Курт отошел и начал расстегивать рубашку.  
  
— Тебе нужна чистая пара трусов? — спросил он, кивая на белье Себастьяна.  
  
— Неа, — ответил тот и начал стягивать брюки, —я без них посплю, — Он переступил брюки и стащил кардиган через голову.  
  
Курт с трудом сглотнул, глядя на него, обнаженного ниже пояса и в одной узкой рубашке с длинными рукавами сверху.  
  
Он расстегнул последнюю пуговицу и повел плечами, снимая одежду. Он нежно подтолкнул Себастьяна в сторону кровати, и повернулся, чтобы взять пижамные штаны из комода.  
  
— Мм, мы дополняем друг друга, — пробубнил Себастьян, придерживая одеяло, чтобы Курт мог забраться под него.  
  
Курт повернулся и пристроился спиной к груди Себастьяна. Тот обнял его рукой за пояс и прижал его ближе, переплетая их пальцы на животе Курта и зарываясь носом в его волосы.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал он и уснул практически сразу же.   
  
Курт держал глаза открытыми, пока не почувствовал, что Себастьян точно спит.  
  
Только тогда он позволил себе расслабиться, кое-как убежденный, что Себастьян не станет его трогать.\  
  


  
  
Себастьян проснулся в пустой кровати. Это не необычно, то, что он делал каждое утро, но он был не в _своей_ кровати, и это было очень охрененно необычно. Он оглядел полутемную комнату, поморщился, когда свет упал на глаза и от этого разболелась голова.  
  
Он был у Курта. В кровати _Курта._  
  
Он был без брюк.  
  
Хотя он все еще был в рубашке, и поблагодарил пьяного себя за маленькое чудо. Простыни рядом с ним были холодными, означающими, что Курт уже давно поднялся. Себастьян даже не помнил как он заснул.  
  
Обычно он лучше намного, _намного_ лучше в таких вещах. Он справлялся с тем, чтобы не уснуть совсем, и затем ускользал прежде, чем другой парень бы проснулся.  
  
Он не знал куда ушел Курт, но если простыни были холодными, то достаточно далеко, чтобы Себастьян ушел незамеченным.  
  
Фактом, который пугал его, было то, что он не хотел уходить. Если он уйдет, то, возможно, он упустит все возможности вообще прийти сюда снова, а он не хотел этого.  
  
Он хотел прийти снова.  
  
Его живот сжался, и он не знал это из-за озарения или из-за алкоголя, поглощенного прошлой ночью.  
Он не делал этого. Не ночевал, не оставался, и определенно он не возвращался.  
  
Он даже не планировал делать такого с Блейном. Он хотел его трахнуть, конечно, но, по большей части, флиртовал, чтобы взбесить Курта.  
  
Понимание того, что он хочет трахнуть _Курта_ и _остаться_ пришло к нему где-то между началом вечеринки по поводу окончания учебы и первым поцелуем с Куртом. По правде, это был сиюминутный порыв, чтобы отогнать того парня, но, пиздец, если ему это не понравилось. А потом _Курт_ сбежал.  
  
Но сейчас он был здесь. Или, по крайней мере, Себастьян на это надеялся. Он надеялся, что Курт не убежал из квартиры как только проснулся с Себастьяном в кровати. Что он не сидит где-нибудь в кафе, ожидая, пока Себастьян уберется.  
  
Он правда надеялся, что Курт не был настолько пьян, что бы ничего не запомнить.  
  
Себастьян вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. Он точно мог встать и покончить с этим. Он сел на краю кровати и завернулся в одеяло, прежде чем встать.  
  
Теперь, где же искать парня в его собственной квартире...

Он нашел Курта на балконе. Это был небольшой балкон; на нем стояло два стула только потому что дверь открывалась внутрь квартиры. Дверь была не полностью закрыта, и Себастьян тихо постучал перед тем как открыть ее. Курт от стука подпрыгнул и повернулся посмотреть на него. Он обнимал сам себя и кутался в тонкое покрывало, но воздух был _леденящим_ , и Себастьян задрожал, хотя простоял на холоде меньше, чем минуту.  
  
— Привет, — сказал он в конце концов, когда стало понятно, что Курт не будет говорить первым, — Ты... Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — выдал он.  
  
Курт прикусил губу и он избегал взгляда Себастьяна.  
  
— _Ты_ хочешь уйти? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос.   
  
Себастьян дернулся от холода и покрепче завернулся в одеяло. Сейчас был его выход. Он решил действовать честно.  
  
— Нет, — признался он.   
  
Курт заметно расслабился.   
  
— Кстати, мы можем зайти внутрь? Потому что, если я подхвачу простуду, я _уйду._  
  
— Да, конечно, — сказал Курт, вставая со стула. — Я просто... проветривал голову.  
  
Себастьян отошел, давая ему зайти и одновременно не зная куда деться.  
  
— Хочешь вернуться в постель? — спросил Курт потуже заворачиваясь в одеяло.  
  
— Эмм, — Себастьян посмотрел вниз на свои ноги и на которых уже начали появляться мурашки, — да.  
Они зашли в спальню и остановились, кутаясь в свои одеяла и глядя друг на друга.  
  
— Я честно думал, что ты соберешься уйти, — сказал Курт через некоторое время и скинул свое одеяло на кровать.   
  
Себастьян подошел ближе, но не стал стягивать свое. Он мог спать полу-голым, но не думал, что будет уместно обнажаться и неважно о чем именно будет предстоящий разговор. Не тогда, когда Курт одет в пижамные штаны, носки и флисовый свитер.  
  
— Я думал, что это была твоя "игра" или что-то вроде, — продолжил Курт.  
  
— Ага. Я... в каком-то смысле, да, — признал Себастьян. Он... да нахрен все, он слишком устал, слишком в похмелье для сарказма или остроумия, — но я все еще здесь, — он пожал плечами, не желая на самом деле продумывать, _почему_ он все еще здесь, или какими были его "игры" обычно.  
  
— Окей, — сказал Курт, помявшись. Он уставился в пол. — Почему?  
  
Себастьян вздохнул в раздражении. Это было то, чего он пытался избегать.  
  
— Потому что у тебя есть кабельное? — огрызнулся он. Курт поморщился от его тона и еще более пристально уставился на доски пола.   
  
Себастьян потер лицо рукой, одеяло чуть сползло с его плеча.  
  
— Блин, Курт, я не знаю, ладно?   
  
Он опустил одеяло на пояс, чтобы оно закрывало ноги по самые пятки.   
  
— Я просто... не хочу уходить. Мы пока что можем все оставить вот так?  
  
Курт прикусил губу, потом пожал плечами.  
  
— Ладно.  
— Ладно? — эхом повторил Себастьян. Курт опять пожал плечами.  
  
— Да. Я могу жить с этим. Пока что.   
  
— О. Ладно.  
  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, между ними натянулась неловкая тишина.   
  
— О, да ну нахуй, — сказал Себастьян, когда просто не смог выносить это больше. Он разжал хватку на одеяле, позволил ему упасть, и шагнул вперед, чтобы поцеловать Курта.  
  
Курт ответил тут же, горячо целуя в ответ.  
  
— Ты давно проверялся? — спросил Курт, когда они оторвались друг от друга, и он продолжил оставлять поцелуи на щеках и подбородке Себастьяна между словами.  
  
Себастьян ненамного отстранился и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты что типа, пытаешься польстить мне? — сказал он. — Потому что я могу тебе подкинуть парочку тем и это точно не одна из них.  
  
Курт закатил глаза, но шагнул ближе к нему.  
  
— Так что? — настаивал он, проводя носом по коже под ухом Себастьяна.  
  
Себастьян старался не смущаться тех звуков, которые он от этого издавал, незаметно пытаясь отвернуть голову, чтобы дать Курту больше места для действий.  
  
— Ага, месяцев восемь назад. А что? — спросил он, пытаясь удержать свой голос спокойным.  
  
— А с тех пор ты занимался сексом? — расспрашивал его Курт, не прекращая издеваться над себастьяновской шеей.  
  
— Ты пытаешься послать меня? — выдохнул Себастьян, и его голос точно подвели слова.  
  
— Нет, — медленно проговорил Курт прямо ему в ухо. — Я пытаюсь понять - должен я тебе отсосать или нет.  
Себастьян не гордился тем, как быстро его член встал от этих слов, но, черт, ему было 19, и у него обязано было вставать по стойке смирно от одного только упоминания возможного минета.  
  
— Ты должен, — сказал он, и его руки потянулись к волосам Курта, притягивая его ближе, — ты правда, правда должен.  
  
Но чувствовал усмешку Курта на своих губах.  
  
— Нет, пока я не узнаю, что ты чист, — сказал он, и, блядь, как он умудряется звучать соблазняюще, пока говорит о венерических заболеваниях? Себастьян подумал, что, возможно, сейчас он должен быть оскорблен, но, будучи с бодуна и возбужденным одновременно, он точно не мог думать нормально.  
  
— Отлично, — пробормотал он. — Я проверюсь. Могу в этот раз я тебе отсосать? — его руки уже скользили вниз по плечам Курта, но от его слов Курт дернулся. — Что ты думал, я этого не сделаю? — подразнил его Себастьян, но Курт ничуть не расслабился.  
  
— Я... можем мы... не делать этого? — спросил Курт, избегая взгляда Себастьяна.  
  
— Что? Минет? Но ты только что сказал...  
  
— Да, да, но можем мы оставить это... односторонним? Мне на самом деле не нравится когда... кто-нибудь трогает меня... там.  
  
Себастьян почувствовал как именно ему не нравится и шумно выдохнул.  
  
— Блейн сделал с тобой что-то плохое? — спросил он, пытаясь оставаться таким спокойным, как только мог. Курт посмотрел на свое плечо, где Себастьян бессознательно вцепился в флисовую ткань его свитера. По-видимому, не _такой уж_ он был и спокойный.  
  
— Нет,— сказал Курт. — Б... он ничего не делал, — на его лице мелькнула невеселая усмешка. — Никто не делал, клянусь.  
  
Себастьян расслабил хватку, и начал поглаживать руки Курта вверх-вниз.  
  
— Угум. Ладно, — сказал он. — Так что просто никаких ответных действий? — уточнил он. Курт кивнул. — Ты уверен? — Себастьян еще ни разу не встречал парня, который бы отказался от минета.  
  
— Да, я уверен.   
  
Он говорил _уверенно_ , и Себастьян решил, что Курт взрослый, дерзкий и если ему на самом деле что-то не понравится, то он попросит остановиться.  
  
Так что он наклонился для еще одного поцелуя, немного чувственнее на этот раз, и, когда Курт жадно ответил на поцелуй, Себастьян решил, что, да, он может жить с таким соглашением между ними. Пока что.


	8. Глава 7

Глава 7.

 

Алекс был на кухне, когда они вышли из спальни Курта пару часов спустя.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он их стаканом апельсинового сока, баночкой аспирина и чашкой кофе.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся в ответ Курт, побуждая Алекса посмотреть на себя. Потом тот резко повернул голову и посмотрел на Себастьяна.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — спросил он. Себастьян выглядел так, будто его застали врасплох.

— Эмм... Я не... Ну, на самом деле это вообще-то был Курт, тот кто... — Алекс побледнел, когда понял на какой конкретно вопрос отвечает Себастьян и быстро закрыл уши руками.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, это не то, что я имел в виду, боже, пожалуйста, прекрати рассказывать, я не хочу этого знать, — он убрал руки от ушей и указал на Курта. — Что ты сделал с ним сейчас? Обычно, я жду около часа, пока он вообще посмотрит на меня без лазерных лучей в глазах, — сказал Алекс.

Курт врезал ему по затылку и, в качестве мести, забрал его чашку кофе.

— Эй! Я его пью! — запротестовал Алекс. Курт мило улыбнулся ему над краем чашки.

— Ага, и если ты не хочешь слышать детальное описание того, что Себастьян делал со мной - или я делал с ним - я думаю, ты должен позволить мне забрать твой кофе. Я могу даже воспроизвести звуковое сопровождение, если хочешь знать, — он повернулся к столу и взял кусочек хлеба, вопросительно глянув на Себастьяна. Тот кивнул и Курт опустил два куска в тостер.

— Фу, ладно, отлично, забирай, — сказал Алекс, опустившись обратно на стул, — и избавь меня от деталей. Кстати, ты можешь приходить сюда почаще, — обратился он к Себастьяну, — если это делает его вот таким. Бог свидетель, но тогда мои утра станут намного лучше.

Себастьян осторожно оглядел Курта и сел за стол.

— А какой он обычно? — спросил он, его взгляд метался между ними двумя, словно он не мог решить, кому лучше адресовать этот вопрос.

— Как сучка, — пробормотал Алекс, запивая аспирин глотком апельсинового сока.

— Ага, ты бы тоже таким был, если б твое лицо было первым, что ты видишь когда заходишь на кухню, — сказал Курт, опуская одну тарелку перед Себастьяном и ставя еще одну рядом. — Это был последний кофе, прости, — сказал он и кивнул на теперь уже пустую чашку на стойке, — Хочешь чай? Или апельсиновый сок?

— Извини, это тоже был последний, — сказал Алекс, поднимая свой стакан.

— Тогда я буду чай, — сказал Себастьян,— раз у вас такое изобилие вариантов.

— Я сделал тебе завтрак, хватит острить, — сказал Курт и взял чайник.

— Чай и тост? Вау, какая удивительная еда. Я прекращу острить, когда ты сделаешь мне блинчики, — сказал Себастьян.

Курт отставил чайник и сел за стол.

— А за это, ты будешь делать чай себе сам, — обиделся Курт, но его глаза улыбались.

Себастьян поднялся и провел пальцами по шее Курта, прежде чем занять место за стойкой и взять кружку с сушилки.

Он абсолютно не подозревал, что Алекс следил за ним глазами.

 

Следующую пару недель они работали над их отношениями. Себастьян достаточно часто приходил к Курту и Алексу, потому что, да, одиночное общежитие это круто, но Курт не собирался спать там, а у Себастьяна возрастала любовь к их поцелуям. И, окей, Курт бесподобно дрочил ему, так что это тоже было частью причины. Не то, чтобы он когда-нибудь собирался это признавать.

Они не были вместе в бытовом смысле, как и в остальных смыслах. Пока - нет. Они все еще притирались друг к другу. Курт еще не был уверен, почему Себастьян здесь, почему он в этих отношениях, зачем ему это надо. Честно скажем, Курт и сам не знал, зачем ему это надо. Конечно, ему нравился Себастьян, он начал по-настоящему, серьезно нравится ему. В своем роде это была проблема. Под себастьяновскими большими словами и самоуверенным поведением, Курт начал замечать что-то еще. Он видел, как Себастьян ради него старается, видел его неуверенность и застенчивость.

Но так же он видел как Себастьян реагировал на него каждый раз, когда они оказывались в постели, и как каждый раз останавливал себя. Это не могло долго продолжаться. Себастьян потребовал бы объяснений, Курт бы рассказал ему, и Курт прямо сейчас знал, что это оставит их обоих разбитыми. Курт чувствовал, что Себастьян никогда не признавался в своих чувствах кому-то еще. Каждый прошедший день, когда Курт не рассказывал ему, был враньем, и он чувствовал себя от этого все хуже и хуже.

Он просто не хотел, чтобы кончалось то, что у них было, не сейчас.

Тем не менее, они подошли близко к краю.

 

(Чет 5 Фев 1.15 pm)  
Блейн: Эй, я знаю что это все еще твой номер, потому что я спросил у Рейчел. Мы можем снова общаться? Я скучаю по тебе! Блейн xx

У Курта был реально дерьмовый день.

У него гудела голова от четырехчасового семинара по истории моды, прошедшего этим утром, у него едва ли было время перекусить, и у него была физически тяжелая смена в автомастерской. Гребанная нью-йоркская погода, гребанный шиномонтаж, и гребанная замена масла и напоследок ко всему этому, гребанная кофе-машина на работе сломалась. Все на работе вели себя, как депрессивные подростки из-за отсутствия кофеина и это совсем не вдохновляло на рабочее настроение.

И, как вишенка на торте, сообщение Блейна.  
Курт не понимал. Он не разговаривал с Блейном с того момента, как он бросил его шесть месяцев назад, а Блейн все еще продолжал писать ему о том, как сильно он по нему скучает?

Курт и Себастьян в любом случае не были официально вместе. Они признали, что они друзья, но ничего больше. Они целовались и гуляли вместе, и Алекс относился к ним, как к парочке, но они... не были парочкой. Пока. Блейн вообще даже не знал, что Курт и Себастьян общаются друг с другом, он никак не мог узнать.

Курт рассказывал об этом только Сантане. Временами, он думал, что нехорошо не рассказывать Рейчел, но потом понимал, что она разболтает все Блейну рано или поздно, а Курт не хотел разбираться с этим. Не когда он даже не знал кто они с Себастьяном друг другу.

Такие мысли бродили у Курта в голове, когда он наконец открыл дверь в квартиру и был встречен голосом Алекса, обыгрывающего Себастьяна в Марио Карт.

Курт уронил свои вещи прямо на пол в коридоре, он даже не озаботился тем, чтобы повесить пальто на место.

Он затащил себя в гостиную, плюхнулся на диван между двумя парнями, тут же свернувшись под боком у Себастьяна клубком.

Себастьян чмокнул его быстрым поцелуем в лоб и снова вернул свое внимание к игре, немного дергаясь в сторону.

— Тяжелый день? — спросил он, дергаясь еще раз всем телом.

— Адский, — ответил Курт, пытаясь устроиться рядом с его движущимся телом. — Ты останешься на ночь?

— Мм, если ты хочешь?

— Ага, просто... — Курт вздохнул. Он так устал. — Мне нужно поменять постельное белье.

Игра пока загружалась, так что Себастьян посмотрел на него.

— Боже, ты такая девчонка, — сказал он, улыбаясь. Курт знал, что он просто дразнится, что не имеет в виду ничего неприятного, но это не делало ситуацию хоть чуть менее обидной.

Курт резко поднялся.

— Можешь ты хотя бы один раз подумать о том, что говоришь? — злобно спросил он. — Тебя это физически ранит, если ты будешь обращать внимание на чувства других людей?

— Курт... — начал Алекс, но Курт проигнорировал его, развернулся на пятках и сбежал в свою спальню, громко хлопнув дверью.

Он начал сдергивать простыни с кровати, скидывая их в ком на полу и пытаясь игнорировать комок в горле и слезящиеся глаза.

Он не собирался плакать из-за того что Себастьян назвал его девчонкой. Он не будет.

Тем не менее дыхание у него перехватывало.

В дверь постучали.

— Курт? — это был Себастьян. Курт не ответил, он не был уверен, что сможет это сделать и не разрыдаться.

Себастьян тихо открыл дверь.

— Хей.. Я.. извини? — осторожно произнес он. — Я не знал, что ты...

— Ну, так значит проблема в тебе, да? — прервал Курт, его голос звучал слишком высоко. — Ты не знаешь, что людям дерьмово, потому что тебе пофигу и потому ты просто ходишь такой и говоришь гадости, которые могут оказаться для человека последней каплей.

Себастьян молчал.

Курт знал, что они думают о прошлой зиме и соревнованиях, и визитах в больницу. Это было таким подлым приемом. Курт осознавал это. Они никогда не поднимали эту тему ранее, и сейчас для нее было не время не место и не та ситуация, но нахуй все, Курту было тоскливо, и он был зол и обижен и его мозги кипели целый день.

— Иди на хуй, — сказал Себастьян, когда стало ясно, что Курт больше ничего не собирается говорить или брать свои слова назад.

Он повернулся и ушел, входная дверь захлопнулась раньше, чем у Курта был шанс как-то отреагировать.

Алекс зашел минутой позже.

— Что за хуйня? — спросил он, уставившись на Курта. — Какого хрена это было?

Курт вздохнул и сел на кровать, обнимая руками подушку.

— Я... он, возможно, спровоцировал попытку самоубийства в прошлом году и, возможно, я это упомянул, — сказал Курт полу, отчаянно избегая зрительного контакта.

— «Возможно, упомянул»... какого хрена Курт? — Курт услышал стук, когда Алекс прислонился спиной к стене. — Зачем ты это сделал?

— Я не знаю, ясно?! — закричал Курт, слезы снова грозили пролиться. — У меня был плохой день и он сказал эту фигню, и я просто хотел сказать ему гадость в ответ! — Курт посмотрел на Алекса. — Какая тебе вообще разница?

Алекс уставился на него.

— Ты такой... Потому что вы мои друзья! — воскликнул он. — Я о вас забочусь! Потому что ты эти несколько недель был счастливее, чем всю осень до этого, и я не хочу, чтобы ты проебал все это, просто потому что ты не знаешь, когда надо нахрен заткнуться! — Алекс закончил намного громче, чем начал. Он кинул последний взгляд на Курта, прежде чем выйти из его комнаты с грохотом закрыв за собой дверь.

— Я не буду готовить тебе ужин! — прокричал Алекс перед тем, как за ним закрылась дверь в гостиную, а потом несколько мгновений спустя и входная дверь.

Курт посмотрел вниз, на простыни свернутые в ком и со вздохом расплакался.

 

Следующим утром между Алексом и Куртом стояло ледяное молчание. Все, что Курт говорил, встречалось такими взглядами, что после нескольких попыток завязать разговор, он прекратил пытаться.

Хотя, он все-таки подождал Алекса, даже когда тот перевернул всю квартиру в поисках своей карточки на метро.

— Пошли уже, — пробормотал Курт, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по бедру. — Она же была у тебя вчера, невозможно ее потерять за такое короткое время.

Алекс — не удивительно — ничего не ответил, только посмотрел на Курта взглядом, заставляющим замолчать.

Они пропустили свой поезд из-за алексовских поисков карты. Вместо того, чтобы стоять на платформе пятнадцать минут в неловкой тишине, Курт вытащил iPod и отошел, увеличив громкость достаточно, чтобы не проникали разговоры попутчиков.

Он не вытаскивал наушники, пока они не добрались до универа и не зашли в нужный коридор.  
Профессор уже был на месте, и почти все студенты уже зашли, исключая Кендру, которая стояла со старбаксовским стаканчиком в руках, нетерпеливо выглядывая их.

— Привет, Курт. Твой парень был здесь, он хотел передать тебе вот это. Ты буквально просто упустил его, — сказала она и отдала ему стаканчик с кофе с извиняющейся улыбкой. — И я проверила, это кофе, — добавила она, когда Курт недоверчиво посмотрел на стаканчик.

— Просто упустил его? — сказал Алекс. — Как жаль.

Курт посмотрел на стакан, сбоку на нем было написано "привет". Он перевел взгляд на Алекса.

— Ты же не терял свою карточку на метро, так? — спросил он.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — ответил Алекс.

Курт не смог не улыбнуться ему.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, надеясь, что передал голосом свою признательность. Он развернулся на пятках. Ему нужно было позвонить Себастьяну.

— Я сегодня прогуляю! — крикнул он через плечо.

— Никто и не сомневался, — сухо ответил ему Алекс и закрыл за собой дверь в аудиторию.

Курт полез в карман за телефоном, плечом открывая дверь в холл, другая его рука была занята стаканчиком с кофе.

Он не отрывал взгляда от телефона из-за чего немедленно столкнулся с... Себастьяном. Сила их столкновения, заставила и так уже разболтанную пластиковую крышечку слететь полностью.

— Пиздец, ох, блядь. — выругался Себастьян и отпрянул, ухватив свою рубашку двумя пальцами и пытаясь отлепить ее от груди. Курт уставился на него, и Себастьян уставился в ответ.

— Это был офигенно хороший кофе. Ты мог просто игнорировать меня, я бы все прекрасно понял, не потребовалось бы обжигать меня.

— Извини, — практически вскрикнул Курт, отойдя от шока, — прости меня. Прости.. меня. Боже. Поверь, я не специально. И прости за вчерашнее, — Курт снова засунул телефон в карман и посмотрел на Себастьяна. — Это было некрасиво с моей стороны.

— Ага, — все, что ответил Себастьян. Курт переступил с ноги на ногу. Они пялились друг на друга еще немного, пока Себастьян жестом не указал на свою рубашку.

— Мне нужно переодеться. Пойдешь со мной?

Курт понял, что он не получит чего-то еще более похожего на извинения, чем "привет" написанное Себастьяном на стаканчике, чем этот первый шаг.

Если честно, то другого он и не заслуживал. Он слегка улыбнулся Себастьяну.

— Да, — сказал он. Он протянул вперед трясущуюся руку и Себастьян схватил ее, переплетая их пальцы вместе.

У них все будет хорошо сейчас. Курт пытался игнорировать навязчивый голос в голове, который говорил, что все это не продлится долго. Даже Себастьян не будет удовлетворен односторонними отношениями всегда. Блейн вот определенно не был.

Курт тяжело сглотнул при мысли о своем бывшем.

Будет ли как Себастьян пытаться что-то сделать ради их отношений или просто пошлет Курта куда подальше?  
Курт потерялся в своих мыслях и позволил Себастьяну вести себя. Никто из них не был особенно расположен разговаривать и они совсем не знали, что сказать.

Курт не возражал. Эта тишина не была неловкой.

Себастьян отпустил его руку, когда они пришли к нему в общежитие.

Курт уселся на кровать, скрестив ноги, и наблюдая как Себастьян ходит по комнате в расстегнутой рубашке. Взгляд Себастьяна несколько раз обращался к Курту, и, наверное, он должен был отвернуться, но серьезно? Ему никогда не доводилось видеть Себастьяна без рубашки и, кончено, он собирался насладиться видом пока мог.

— Это меня не волнует, — наконец сказал Курт, когда стало ясно, что Себастьян ждет, когда он обратит внимание на что-нибудь еще, прежде чем снять рубашку.

Взгляд Себастьяна резко остановился на нем. Курт не передумал.

— Я уже видел их. Они меня не волнуют, — потому что это была правда, они не волновали его. Это были шрамы. Желание, чтобы их не существовало не заставляло их исчезнуть, и у Курта было время подумать об их наличии. Он увидел их раньше ,чем они переспали друг с другом, так что он не будет зацикливаться на этом.

Взгляд Себастьяна снова метнулся к столу, он подошел и взял какую-то смятую бумагу.

— Вот, — сказал он и передал ее Курту. На ней была прекрасно различимая печать, но Курт взял и внимательно прочитал написанное.

Это был результат проверки на ЗППП.

— Говорил же тебе, я чист, — сказал Себастьян немного неразборчивым голосом, надевая рубашку. Его голова показалась в воротнике и он улыбнулся Курту. Напряжение, которое было между ними ранее ушло. — Так что, теперь, я думаю, ты должен мне минет, — сказал он примирительно.

— Оу, печалька мне, — произнес Курт с каменным лицом, пытаясь игнорировать теплый ком в животе.  
Наконец-то. Он поднялся и прошел по комнате, пока не остановился прямо перед Себастьяном.

— Ты будешь стоять или сядешь? — спросил он.

Себастьян уставился на него.

— Подожди, ты серьезно? — спросил он. Ладно, это было неловко.

— Эм, ага? — сказал Курт. — А ты думал, нет?

Себастьян пожал плечами.

— Я думал, что проверка - это твой способ откосить от минета.

Теперь Курт уставился на него.

— И для тебя это нормально?

Себастьян встретил его взгляд.

— Я не заставляю никого силой делать то, что им не нравится, — резко сказал он. В этих словах было немного от вчерашней ссоры, Курт знал это. Он улыбнулся Себастьяну уголками рта и взял его за руку.

— Отлично. Я тоже. Но я правда хочу это сделать, — он придвинулся и прикусил мочку уха Себастьяна. — Думай об этом, как о моем извинении, — прошептал он, его теплое дыхание заставило Себастьяна задрожать.

После этого Себастьян быстренько расстегнул свои брюки, и они закончили где-то на кровати, с Себастьяном, опирающимся на стену и Куртом на коленях между его разведенных ног.

Прошло достаточно времени с тех пор, как Курт последний раз брал в рот, и Курт скучал по этому. Член Себастьяна был наполовину твердым в его боксерах, и то, как его обладатель поперхнулся воздухом, когда Курт обхватил его ртом прямо через ткань, напомнило Курту, что вообще-то у Себастьяна это тоже было давно. Конечно, Курт дрочил Себастьяну, но даже если у Курта и не было члена, он все равно понимал, что есть большая разница между минетом и дрочкой.

А так как у Курта были конкуренты, он собирался доказать, что делает чертовски хорошие минеты.

— И ты собираешься до смерти меня задразнить? — спросил Себастьян, слегка задыхаясь откуда-то сверху над Куртом.

Курт посмотрел на него снизу вверх, медленно проведя пальцем по его стояку.

— Ага, — он ухмыльнулся и взял головку члена в рот прямо через хлопок.

— Так и думал, — прорычал Себастьян и откинулся головой на стену обратно. Курт продолжил посасывать через ткань, и, боже, как же он скучал по этому.

Это было не то, что он мог бы озвучить, но Курту правда нравился секс. Ему нравилось даже не смотря на то, что это было односторонне, даже не смотря на то, что обычно он игнорировал жар в своем паху, но вот это была его любимая вещь в сексе.  
Они с Блейном дошли аж до проникновений пальцами, но минет все равно был в топе Курта.

Тот факт, что он заставит Себастьяна кончить только своим ртом... это его заводило.

У этого так же была обратная сторона. Ублажение кого-либо ртом было постоянной битвой между возбуждением и унижением для Курта, потому что болезненно напоминало ему насколько он ненормальный и никто никогда даже не захочет секса с ним.

Хотя ему все равно нравилось брать в рот, так что он старался как мог. Он быстро стянул с Себастьяна трусы, и взял его. Себастьян был больше по размеру, чем Блейн, и Курт не мог принять его целиком. Он пошел на компромисс, обхватив основание члена рукой и используя все приемчики, что выучил с тех пор как Себастьян попал к нему в руки.

Судя по тому, как тот стонал и цеплялся руками за волосы Курта, ему все удавалось очень хорошо.  
Было немного неловко из-за того, что Курт был все еще полностью одет и Себастьян снял с себя только брюки, но они оба ждали этого достаточно долго, так что этот факт не имел особого значения.

— Блядь, Курт... — Себастьян втянул в себя воздух, когда Курт обернул язык вокруг головки.  
Себастьян был очень громким во время секса, и Курту нравилось это. Ему нравилось доказательство того, что он все делает правильно. При всем том, что Себастьян продолжал обижать и высмеивать его вне постели, он точно не сдерживал комплименты, когда они были в ней.

— Нгхм, да, здесь... — простонал он, когда Курт сглотнул вокруг него, пока в то же время потянулся вниз рукой, поглаживая его промежность рукой и едва заметным движением обвел его анус. Курт не был уверен на счет взглядов Себастьяна на позицию боттома, и так как Курт точно не мог трахнуть его, выяснять этот вопрос сейчас он не собирался. Он наблюдал очень многообещающую реакцию и сделал себе мысленную пометку. Он мог бы это использовать.

Себастьян кончил достаточно быстро, что и ожидалось, потому как, во-первых, ему давно никто не сосал, а во-вторых, у Курта был великолепный рот.

— Давай, Курт, мне нужно, просто, блядь, — заныл Себастьян и усилил хватку на волосах Курта. Тот пососал сильнее, приласкал его яички, и, когда Курт задел ногтем большого пальца венку в основании члена, Себастьян подавился коротким "Курт", прежде чем кончить ему глубоко в горло. Курт проглотил и не выпускал его, пока Себастьян кончал, слабо дергая Курта за волосы, пытаясь убрать его голову от ставшего чувствительным члена.

Курт повернулся, чтоб найти скинутые боксеры Смайфа, но Себастьян схватил его за запястье и притянул к себе.

— Мгхм, иди сюда, — пробубнил он. Курт подчинился и Себастьян протянул руку, чтобы обхватить его за шею и притянуть к себе для поцелуя. Курт не смог сдержать стон, который вырвался, когда Себастьян начал слизывать свой собственный вкус изо рта Курта, потому что, ну блин, это не должно было так заводить.  
Курт чувствовал, как он сам становится мокрым и он задышал чаще через нос пытаясь удержать себя от слез. Он оторвался от Себастьяна и уставился в стену, пока пытался собрать себя в кучу. Себастьян выглядел так, словно он не здесь, и не заметил этого или по крайней мере не прокомментировал, и Курт был благодарен за это.

Ему достаточно было того, что внутри его головы унижение боролось с подавляющим возбуждением, без того, чтобы пытаться объяснить все это Себастьяну.

Когда Курт кое-как взял под контроль свои эмоции, он повернулся к Себастьяну. Он все еще был наполовину одет, рубашка смялась на животе, и его теперь мягкий член блестел от слюны и спермы. Он выглядел просто неприлично, и Курт отвернулся чтобы подавить еще одну волну теплоты в животе.

Вместо этого он сосредоточился на лице Себастьяна, на том, как Себастьян поглядывал на него сквозь тяжелые веки, полу-улыбаясь, полу-ухмыляясь ему.

— Извинения приняты, — сказал он, и Курт выдавил смешок. Он лег рядом с Себастьяном, обнял его одной рукой за пояс, осторожно, чтобы не испачкать рубашку, и притянул его ближе.

— Я думаю, я должен сделать Алексу кексики, — сказал Курт Себастьяну в шею, чувствуя ответное мычание под своими губами.

— Он звонил мне прошлой ночью, — сказал Себастьян. — Сказал, что я, возможно, должен сделать первый шаг, потому что, я цитирую, не бей меня, "Курт - упрямая сучка, и если ты вообще хочешь поговорить с ним снова, ты должен что-нибудь с этим сделать. Потому что, я чертовски уверен, он не будет" и, ну, я видел твой сучка-образ, так что.

Курт легонько ударил Себастьяна коленом в бедро и показал ему язык.

— Прости меня, — сказал он снова.

Себастьян пожал плечами.

— Я знаю. Просто... не упоминай это снова. — Себастьян вздохнул, отвернулся от Курта и уставился в потолок. — Я вообще-то не горжусь этим. Я... — он повернул голову так, что отвернулся от Курта совсем и тот чуть не пропустил, когда он сказал — Я почти дошел до конца тогда.

Когда Курт осознал сказанное, он почти бессознательно крепче обхватил Себастьяна за талию. Он не удержался и посмотрел на руки Себастьяна, даже зная, что они все еще скрыты длинными рукавами. Он все еще не имел понятия как на это ответить, и конкретно сейчас он не мог использовать еду в качестве утешения, как в прошлый раз.

Он протянул руку и провел пальцем по одному из запястий Себастьяна через ткань.

— Я рад, что ты этого не сделал, — Себастьян повернулся и улыбнулся ему.

— Ага, — он накрыл их одеялом, несмотря на то, что Курт был полностью одет и обхватил его руками.

— Ну, так, есть способ, чтоб я убедил тебя испечь кексы с ореховым маслом и шоколадом?


	9. Глава 8

**8 глава.**

  
  
  
  
— Кто мы? — спросил Курт, несколько дней спустя, когда они лежали, раскинувшись на диване. Алекс уехал в Вашингтон на четырехдневные выходные со своими родителями, и Курт с Себастьяном просто затянули себя в марафон мюзиклов старшей школы.   
Себастьян оторвал взгляд от экрана, где Трой и Габриелла танцевали на поле для гольфа, что бы посмотреть на Курта.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он.  
  
Курт пожал плечами.  
  
— Просто.. мы — бойфренды? — он отчаянно избегал взгляда Себастьяна. Он знал, что ведет себя по-детски и глупо, но там, в телефоне высвечивалось новое сообщение от Блейна, и Курту нужно было _знать_.  
  
— Я ... думаю.. да, — сказал Себастьян. Он говорил скорее смущенно, чем насмешливо, так что Курт рискнул на него посмотреть. Он нахмурился, — почему это имеет значение?  
  
Курт вздохнул.   
  
— Это.. Блейн. Он продолжает мне писать.   
  
Себастьян поднялся и сел немного ровнее.  
  
— Что? Что он сказал?  
  
— Ничего.. так, ничего. Просто, что он скучает по мне.  
  
— Можно посмотреть? — спросил Себастьян.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сообщения, можно мне посмотреть их? — пояснил Себастьян, протягивая руку. Курт достал телефон и пролистал до сообщений Блейна, потом передал телефон Себастьяну.  
  
Себастьян молча прочитал.   
  
— Ты не отвечал, — сказал он.  
  
— Нет.. Я не знаю, послушал ли бы он. Он может быть очень... упрямым, — сказал Курт.  
  
Себастьян приподнял бровь, но не прокомментировал.  
  
— И это должно что-то делать с нами? — спросил он вместо этого и вернул телефон обратно Курту.  
  
Курт снова пожал плечами.   
  
— Ничего, правда. Я просто думаю, он бы остановился, если бы я сказал, что у меня новый бойфренд.  
  
— Окей, — ответил Себастьян. — Скажи ему.  
  
Курт посмотрел на него. Насколько он знал, это были первые отношения Себастьяна. И они должны были стать очень большой проблемой для него.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Курт. — Потому что я не должен этого делать, я могу...  
  
— Скажи ему, что мы бойфренды, Курт, — прервал его Себастьян, снова утыкаясь в телевизор. — Я не.. Ты мне нравишься. Скажи ему.  
  
Курт вновь на него посмотрел.   
  
— Этот фильм имеет какие-то сверх-способности, которые заставляют тебя говорить такие вещи? — спросил Хаммел.  
  
Себастьян уничтожающе посмотрел на него и толкнул.  
  
— Заткнись, — пробормотал он и скрестил руки на груди, защищаясь. Курт улыбнулся и переместился по дивану, пока не сел рядом с Себастьяном, прислонившись к его плечу.  
  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — сказал он. Себастьян ткнул его в бок.  
  


  
  
— Почему вы расстались? — спросил Себастьян позже. Они все еще не переключили канал, и теперь Трой и Габриелла пели дуэтом на крыше.  
  
Курт притих. Они были бойфрендами сколько.. два часа? Он должен был давно уже сказать Себастьяну.  
  
— У нас с ним... разные сексуальные предпочтения,— сказал он наконец.  
  
— Что? — Себастьян повернулся и посмотрел на него. — Он же гей, разве нет?  
  
Курт безрадостно рассмеялся.   
  
— О, да он гей. В каком-то смысле это и есть проблема.  
  
Себастьян нахмурился.   
  
— И... что? Просто потому, что ты не смог засунуть свой член ему в задницу, он тебя бросил?  
  
Курт сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— У меня _нет_ члена, — сказал он, приклеившись взглядом к ТВ.  
  
— Конечно, у тебя есть, — сказал Себастьян с нерешительной улыбкой в голосе, словно он знал, что над ним прикалываются, но не мог понять как именно. — Курт, я его чувствовал. Может, он не _большой_ , но...  
  
— Это фальшивка, — прервал его Курт. — Он фальшивый. Это называется паркер, — его голос стал тише и глаза жгло.  
  
— Курт, посмотри на меня, — Сказал Себастьян. Он звучал так обеспокоенно, что Курт посмотрел. — Что ты говоришь? Что ты.. ты девушка?  
  
Курт потряс головой и сделал дрожащий вдох.   
  
— Нет, — сказал он, - я мужчина. Просто у меня есть.. вагина, — Он моргнул, и из его глаз покатились слезы, — это не... от пяти до семи процентов мужчин рождаются такими. Это не репродуктивные органы и все остальное в моем теле физически мужское, исключая... гениталии. Я не могу забеременеть, но у меня нет яичек и я не могу _оплодотворить_ кого-то, — Курт знал, что разговаривает как статья из Википедии, которую он знал наизусть. Возможно, он должен был прекратить говорить, но ему нужно было, что бы Себастьян знал.  
  
— Это... большинство людей рожденных такими, проходят гормональную терапию, что бы стать женщинами, потому что так проще. Ты просто становишься бесплодной женщиной, не мужиком с вагиной. Но мои родители не хотели делать такой выбор за меня, и я всегда идентифицировал себя как мужчину. Не важно насколько... женоподобным меня считают все остальные, — Курт вытер глаза и засопел. — Это не... Я правда, правда, хотел бы считать себя женщиной, потому что это сделало бы мою жизнь _намного_ проще, но я не могу. Я парень, и я гей, и я никогда не занимался сексом, потому что мой бывший бойфренд красиво объяснил мне, что я не нормальный.   
  
Курт кинул взгляд на Себастьяна, который уставился на него в ответ.   
  
— Я... кто знает? — спросил он.  
  
— Ты, — ответил Курт, все еще плача. — Блейн. Мой папа, Кэрол, мой босс из-за страховки.  
  
— И он нормально относится к этому? — спросил Себастьян.  
  
— Он друг моего отца, — Курт ответил, и это был не совсем ответ на вопрос, но Себастьяну хватило и этого.   
  
— Я должен идти, — сказал Себастьян, потом резко поднялся. Он ничего не объяснял, даже не посмотрел назад.   
  
Курт подождал пока хлопнет входная дверь, прежде чем полностью потерять контроль над собой.

  
  
Курта разбудил кто-то громким стуком в дверь. По телевизору крутили рекламу, и он искоса посмотрел на свои часы. Черт, его глаза болели. На часах было 3:15 ночи.   
  
— Курт!  
  
Себастьян стучался к нему в дверь. Курт правда не хотел видеть его сейчас, но его соседи скоро проснутся, если Себастьян не прекратит стучать. Легче разобраться с Себастьяном, чем с соседями. Он поднялся, выключил телевизор, спотыкаясь прошел к двери, пока вытирал мокрое лицо рукавом рубашки.   
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он и открыл дверь.   
  
Себастьян моргнул. Он был одет в пальто, еще щеки раскраснелись, его волосы были мокрыми и прилипли к лицу.   
  
— _Наконец-то_ , — выдохнул он. Он оценил внешний вид Курта — Ты выглядишь дерьмово, — заметил он.  
  
Курт закатил глаза и двинулся, что бы снова закрыть дверь, но Себастьян проскользнул внутрь, прежде чем у него появился шанс сделать это.   
  
— Это мое? — спросил он и кивнул на Курта. Тот посмотрел вниз. Он надел себастьяновскую универскую худи. Она была на размер больше для него, рукава закрывали костяшки, но она валялась на диване и пахла Себастьяном.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Курт в ответ, не ответив на вопрос Себастьяна, так как ответ был очень даже очевиден.  
  
— Курт, прости, — Себастьян сказал и потянулся, чтобы дотронуться до Курта, но опустил руку на полпути.  
  
Курт скрестил руки на груди, глядя на Себастьяна с надеждой, ожидая объяснений.  
  
— Я испугался, ладно? — сказал тот. — Я не.. я никогда не слышал о таком прежде. Я не... это очень непростое дело.   
  
— Так, теперь что? — добивался ответа Курт. — Зачем ты здесь? Как ты вообще добрался?  
  
— Я пришел.  
  
— Ты.. Это же двадцать минут на метро, Себастьян.   
  
— Ага, я заметил. И там идет снег. Я промок вообще-то.  
  
Курт снова посмотрел на него. Он _промок_. Курт почувствовал болезненный приступ симпатии, но проигнорировал его.  
  
— Зачем? Сказать мне в лицо, что это была ошибка и что ничего не получится?  
  
— _Нет_ , — терпеливо ответил Себастьян. — Могу я, наконец, войти?   
  
Курт пожал плечами - у него было сил спорить.   
  
Себастьян принял это за согласие, повесил пальто, потом скинул ботинки. Его носки промокли, так что их он тоже снял и остался босиком, в промокших штанах и в рубашке с потемневшим воротником и манжетами.  
Курт повернулся и снова прошел в гостиную, сел на диван и обнял себя руками. Себастьян прошел за ним и осторожно сел на другом краю дивана.  
  
— Я поискал об этом, когда пришел домой, — он показал жестом на Курта. — Я даже посмотрел немного порнушки. Не так уж дерьмово по-моему.  
  
Курт почувствовал, что его глаза снова наполняются слезами. Он попытался встать, когда Себастьян схватил его за руку.  
  
— Послушай меня, ладно? Я посмотрел порно и это было не так уж дерьмово, и я пошел спать. Потом я подумал о _тебе_ и я так завелся, что я подрочил дважды за пятнадцать минут.   
  
Курт вскинул голову и с подозрением посмотрел на Себастьяна.  
  
— Верно, — сказал он саркастично. — Конечно. Если ты закончил насмехаться надо мной, не мог бы ты уйти?   
Себастьян раздраженно вздохнул и в замешательстве вскинул руки.   
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Курт? _Ты нравишься мне_. Ты сказал это в ответ. Нет, это не то что я ожидал, но... — Себастьян оборвал сам себя, сделал вдох, подыскивая правильные слова. — Это меня не волнует, — сказал он наконец, выбрав слова Курта, которые тот сказал несколько дней назад. — Это не... да по фигу. _Это заводит меня_ , — он посмотрел на Курта с почти умоляющим выражением лица.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — спросил Курт. Он действительно не верил Себастьяну.  
  
— _Да._ — сказал Себастьян, пытаясь вложить в это слово как можно больше эмоций. — Курт, я знаю, ты думаешь, что знаешь меня. Ты честно веришь, что я все еще был бы здесь, если бы не хотел этого? Хотел тебя? Сейчас полчетвертого, ночь пятницы, я мог бы быть в гребанном _где угодно_ сейчас.  
  
Себастьян сгорбился на диване и провел рукой по своим мокрым волосам.  
  
— Слушай, — сказал он. — Если ты не хочешь что бы я был здесь, я уйду. Но я _хочу_ быть здесь.  
  


  
  
Себастьян дрожал, и это было не от холода, или мокрой одежды. Он никогда не оказывался настолько обнажен рядом с другим человеком до этого. Он не... не делал этого. Признания. Убеждения. Чувства. И все-таки он здесь, пытается убедить Курта, что он на самом деле хочет его, хочет _их_.  
  
Несмотря на его... состояние. Себастьян никогда в жизни бы не подумал, что его может возбудить что-либо кроме члена, но оставьте Курту Хаммелу доказывать, что он ошибался. Себастьян, он.. ему нравится Курт. Типа правда, на самом деле нравится ему, на том уровне который полностью новый, и жуткий, скажем честно, пугающий. Ему потребовалось время принять эту мысль, но будь он проклят, если он позволит себе проебать момент, просто потому что Курт думает, что он его не хочет.  
  
Курт посмотрел на него огромными глазами, и он действительно дерьмово выглядел. Конечно, Себастьян, не мог отрицать что его зацепило, когда он увидел Курта в своей собственной худи, но глаза Курта были покрасневшими и воспаленными от слез, его волосы были растрепаны со сна и в общем он выглядел изнуренным.  
  
Себастьян потянулся и нежно положил руки Курту на плечи.   
  
— Хей, слушай, мы можем поговорить об этом завтра утром, если ты хочешь. Или, ну позже, послезавтра, не важно. Я могу... поспать на диване, если хочешь, — Себастьян этого не хотел, но он так же не хотел спать с Куртом, зная что тому может быть неудобно. Думая об этом сейчас, он подумал, что вероятно Курту было неудобно каждый раз, — или я могу просто пойти домой, — предложил он, не дождавшись от Курта ответа.  
  
— Я не позволю тебе идти домой в такое время, — ответил Курт на это. — Не в такую погоду.  
  
— Я пришел сюда, — заметил Себастьян, — в такую погоду.  
  
— Ага, но я не мог отговорить тебя от этой прогулки.  
  
— Это не.. Ладно. Я не уйду, — сказал Себастьян, когда встретился взглядом с Куртом на середине предложения. Курт снова отвел взгляд.  
  
— Давай... давай, пойдем в кровать, — Курт вздохнул и поднялся с дивана.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Себастьян, не смея пока что вставать. Курт ответил ему перекошенной улыбкой.  
  
— Не должен ли я спрашивать тебя об этом? Ты тот, кто идет в постель с фриком, — напомнил он.   
  
Себастьян поднялся, поморщившись от того как мокрые штаны облепили его ноги.   
  
— Курт.. Блейн называл тебя фриком? — осторожно спросил Себастьян. Ему нужно было знать. Ему нужно было знать с какой силой надо будет ударить Блейна при встрече. Себастьян знал, что, если бы это происходило год назад, он был бы в первых рядах, из тех, кто обозвал бы Курта всеми возможными словами, среди которых "фрик", было бы лишь одним из многих. Он знал это и знал, что Курт тоже знает, и он не мог встретиться с Куртом глазами.  
  
— Нет, он не называл, — сказал Курт.  
  
Себастьян облегченно вздохнул.   
  
— Но он... он сказал, что это не нормально, и что я должен понять его. И он не хотел, чтобы я спал с ним без штанов.  
  
Себастьян хотел обнять его, но не был уверен, что ему можно.  
  
— Пошли, давай... мы поговорим об этом завтра, — сказал он вместо этого и направился в спальню.  
Он уже снял брюки, когда Курт вошел в комнату, нерешительно прикрывая дверь за собой. Он расстегнул худи и снял ее, потом стянул футболку через голову.  
  
Себастьян не мог удержать себя от разглядывания его с ног до головы. Его взгляд устремился вниз, на куртовский пах. Теперь, когда он знал, что там есть и чего там нет, он не в силах был не смотреть. Там был слабый намек на выпуклость, достаточно большой, чтобы быть там, и достаточно маленький, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Себастьян внезапно почувствовал сумасшедшее желание увидеть _всего_ Курта. Он едва ли видел его без брюк и очевидно теперь тому имелось объяснение, но он хотел просто посмотреть.  
  
— Ты.. может ты.. — Себастьян запнулся и провел рукой по лицу. — Ты можешь снять штаны. Если ты хочешь. _Я_ хочу, — сказал он.  
  
Курт уставился на него так, словно он не верил ему.   
  
— Не.. мы не будем заниматься сексом. Я просто... хочу видеть тебя.   
  
Курт все еще выглядел так, словно не доверяет ему, так что Себастьян вздохнул, взялся за край рубашки и стянул ее через голову. Он стоял посреди комнаты Курта, одетый в одни лишь боксеры. Он скрестил руки на груди и неловко переступил по полу. Это было так давно, когда он в последний раз чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, и он надеялся, что Курт понимает это.   
  
Курт провел взглядом по его телу, и хмурое выражение лица его смягчилось.  
  
— Ага, ладно, — сказал он. — Я просто... — он указал на дверь и вышел, раньше чем Себастьян смог что—то сказать.   
  
Он окинул взглядом комнату и его внимание привлек компьютер Курта. Себастьян улыбнулся. У него появилась идея.  
  
Когда Курт вернулся, на нем было только нижнее белье. Себастьян сидел на кровати и бесстыдно разглядывал его. Курт нервно посмотрел на него, прежде чем он заметил, что экран компьютера светится.   
  
— Что ты... — начал он и перегнулся через стул и потянулся выключить его, но замялся, когда увидел, что у него одно новое уведомление на фейсбуке. Себастьян пытался стереть с лица довольную улыбку, когда Курт обернулся, выгнув бровь.  
  
Курт посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — спросил он.  
  
Себастьян кивнул.  
  
— Я говорил тебе.   
  
Крут щелкнул мышкой, потом выключил комп и подошел к кровати.  
  
— Ложись, — сказал он, показывая жестом Себастьяну двигаться. Тот лег под одеяло и приподнял краешек, чтобы Курт залез. Себастьян не пытался обнять его, пока Курт не пододвинулся ближе и не переплел свои ноги с себастьяновскими.  
  
— Так что, мы теперь фейсбук-официально встречаемся? — Себастьян улыбнулся Курту в волосы, поглаживая большим пальцем его щеку. Он чувствовал улыбку Курта.  
  
— Ага.

  
  
_**Курт Хаммел** в отношениях с **Себастьяном Смайфом**_  
  
 **3 людям** понравилось это  
  
 **Тина Коэн-Чэнг:** Серьезно...?  
  
 **Рейчел Берри:** омг курт я не верю что ты скрывал что-то подобное от меня ты не дорожишь нашей дружбой???  
  
(Суб 9 Фев 7.05 am)  
 **Сантана:** Хаммел я сказала трахнуться а не замутить  
  
(Суб 9 Фев 8.34 am)  
 **Мерседес:** Курт ты серьезно?  
  
(Суб 9 Фев 9.12 am)  
 **Блейн:** Это правда? ты правда встречаешься с себастьяном?  
  
(9.14 am)  
 **Блейн:** Серьезно? Это какая-то шутка?  
  
(9.23 am)  
 **Блейн:** Ты запостил это в 3.43. Ты напился?  
  
Себастьян проснулся от настойчивой вибрации телефона Курта на столе. Он попытался двинуться, но не смог, потому что голова Курта лежала на его плече. Себастьян начал сгибать и разгибать руку, поморщившись, когда кровь запульсировала, потом вплел пальцы в волосы Курта. Хаммел никогда не спал так близко к нему и никогда не был настолько расслаблен.   
  
Близость к другому телу уже повлияла на утренний стояк Себастьяна, и, когда его мозг поймал мысль о том, что случилось прошлой ночью и он осознал кто лежит рядом с ним, его эрекция в секунду стала практически болезненной.  
  
Он едва удержал себя от стона, но тогда Курт двинулся рядом с ним и его ресницы затрепетали по ключице Себастьяна, так что возможно разрядка была не за горами.  
  
— Хей, — сказал Курт грубым ото сна голосом, и, наверное, немного раздраженным от вчерашних рыданий.   
  
Он сглотнул и моргнул, и Себастьян почти мог наблюдать за его мысленным процессом.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Себастьян с мягкой улыбкой.  
  
— Привет, — ответил Курт и снова моргнул. Он сдвинул ногу и его колено прижалось к эрекции Себастьяна. Курт покраснел, даже не смотря на то, что он просыпался с членом Себастьяна прижатым к его спине кучу раз.  
  
— Ты хочешь поговорить? — спросил Смайф. — Потому что если нет, то тут есть парочка штучек которые я хотел бы попробовать.  
  
Курт покраснел еще сильнее от этих слов и прижался лицом к плечу Себастьяна.  
  
— Ты серьезно вот так просто сказал это? — сказал он, приглушенным голосом.  
  
— Я человек многих талантов.  
  
— Господи, просто _прекрати_ , — простонал Курт, но звучал он скорее довольным.  
  
— Серьезно, подумай, — сказал Себастьян, пытаясь вернуть чувствительность в руку. — Ты хочешь поговорить?  
  
Себастьян будет говорить, если это то, чего хочет Курт, но, честно, он был возбужден и больше всего он просто хотел секса. Желательно _с_ Куртом, в этот раз. Его член дернулся от этой мысли, и Курт, который все еще прижимался коленом к его стояку, фыркнул.  
  
Себастьян мгновенно прочистил мозги.  
  
— Я не... Я никогда.. — он затих.   
  
— Занимался сексом? — спросил Себастьян для ясности. Серьезно, им надо было поговорить об этом.   
Курт кивнул.  
  
— Ага. Но не только.. Я никогда...— он сглотнул, выдохнул. — Я никогда не трогал себя.  
  
Ох, _это_ стало небольшим сюрпризом для Себастьяна.  
  
— Вообще? — спросил он. Как такое вообще возможно?  
  
Курт потряс головой.  
  
— Ну.. я пробовал. Немного. Только когда я встретил Блейна. Но, правда, это не было... а потом он... — Курт снова затих, но, в целом, картину Себастьян уже уяснил.  
  
— Но ты _испытывал_ возбуждение? Когда мы занимались сексом? — спросил Себастьян.  
  
Курт взглянул вверх.  
  
— Мы не занима... — начал он, но Себастьян прервал его.  
  
— Поверь мне, детка, мы занимались сексом.  
  
Себастьян провел рукой вниз по его спине. Курт напрягся, но не так сильно, как до этого. Себастьян остановил руку на резинке его трусов.  
  
— Можно мне прикоснуться к тебе? — спросил Смайф. Он правда, правда хотел этого. Курт колебался. Себастьян сдвинул пальцы чуть вниз легонько очерчивая половинки ягодиц Курта. — Пожалуйста? — сказал он. — Я обещаю, я остановлюсь, если ты скажешь.  
  
Курт нерешительно кивнул.   
  
— Окей, — выдохнул он Себастьяну в плечо.  
  
Другой рукой Себастьян мягко надавил на его затылок, прижимая их губы друг к другу. Он слегка подтолкнул Курта в плечо и приподнял его бедро, пока он не лег сверху на Смайфа, оседлав его. Их голые торсы прижались друг к другу и, _блядь_ , это было так давно когда Себастьян был голым рядом с кем-то, когда он так _близок_ с кем-то. Он не сдержался, застонал и двинул бедрами вверх, втираясь членом в жар куртовского паха прямо через трусы. Он пытался не ухмыляться довольно, когда Курт всхлипнул от этого движения.   
  
Себастьян скользнул руками под резинку его боксеров и _голая горячая кожа под его пальцами блядь да_.   
  
Это все могло бы закончиться смущающе быстро, по крайней мере для Себастьяна, но он мог смириться с этим. В этот раз. Он погладил Курта по заднице, отмечая любое напряжение или сомнение, но ничего такого не было.  
  
— Можно? — спросил Себастьян в любом случае, практически выдохнув слово Курту в губы. Он скользнул пальцем вниз между ягодицами, подчеркивая свой вопрос. Курт с трудом вздохнул, но кивнул, и член Себастьяна стал еще более охуенно твердым. Он провел пальцами еще ниже и это было _мягко_ и _мокро_ , и трусы Себастьяна тоже были мокрыми, потому что он щедро истекал смазкой. Себастьян застонал Курту в рот от этого ощущения и притянул его за бедра невозможно близко. Его член скользил по _киске_ Курта и ебать все нахрен, Себастьян чуть не зарыдал от расстройства и возбуждения. Он хотел сделать это медленно и хорошо для Курта, хотел сделать это идеально и не похерить, но еще он хотел сделать все и сразу, прямо сейчас. Они не зайдут дальше, не сейчас, Себастьян был не в состоянии сделать все и сразу, но _господи_ как же он хотел. Он не знал ничего от том как доставлять удовольствие таким образом, он всегда был геем, и открещивался от гетеросексуальной порнухи как только мог, и он даже не знал, могла ли быть какая-нибудь польза от нее сейчас. И потом, он не смог думать, потому что Курт толкнулся вниз, и давление и движение это просто...  
  
— Блядь, сделай так еще раз, — выдохнул Себастьян и прижал Курта к себе пониже снова, помогая ему.   
  
Курт подчинился, и Себастьян снова задвигал рукой мягко скользя пальцами внутрь складок Курта. Это было хорошо, но он не мог полностью достать, так что он вытащил руку и проскользнул ею между их телами и снова ниже, в трусы Курта. Так угол был неудобным, и тесным, но он мог почувствовать _намного больше_. Его пальцы быстро намокли от выделений. Тыльная сторона ладони прижималась к его члену, и, когда мысль о том чтобы _попробовать_ эти выделения на вкус пронеслась в его мозгу, он мог почувствовать новый поток пред-эякулята, еще больше намочивший ткань.   
  
Курт лбом устроился на его плече, он выдыхал коротко и влажно, и если бы Себастьян не был так до смешного сильно заведен, он бы рассмеялся от того, что им по девятнадцать лет, и они трутся друг об друга через хреновы трусы как подростки. Курт, кстати не имел против этого никаких возражений, и Себастьян чертовски был уверен, что он и не будет.  
  
Он потер что-то, что должно было быть клитором Курта, потому что тот издал высокий просящий звук и дернул бедрами вниз, пытаясь получить еще больше. Себастьян очень радостно дал ему, проводя пальцами быстрее и немного сильнее. Не так уж и долго было до того как он кончит, он был близок, и он пытался привести Курта к этой грани тоже, даже зная, что он понятия не имеет, что он делает. Курт стонал и подавался к прикосновениям, и Себастьян чувствовал потоки выделений на своих пальцах и _черт возьми_ это было и правда горячо.  
  
— Хорошо? — пробормотал он, потому что не смог удержаться.  
  
Курт кивнул.  
  
— Мгм. Просто... можешь ты... чуть-чуть... — Себастьян двинул рукой, проводя пальцами по его входу. — _да_ , о мой бог, здесь, пожалуйста... — взмолился Курт.  
  
Там было скользко и горячо и Себастьян мог кончить в любую секунду и ему даже не было бы стыдно. Кончик его среднего пальца прижался к входу во влагалище, когда Курт толкнулся, заставляя палец проскользнуть еще глубже. Курт застонал громко, прямо Себастьяну в ухо, и это был просто водопад теплых соков, текущий сквозь пальцы Смайфа и впитывающийся в белье им обоим. Курт беспорядочно дергался и продолжал становиться еще более мокрым и Себастьян понял, что он _кончает_. Он только заставил Курта кончить и это было мокро и горячо и Себастьян выгнулся еще раз, прижимая руку к члену и затем тоже кончил.  
Несколько минут, единственным звуком было только их тяжелое дыхание, пока они пытались его восстановить. Себастьян расслабил свою хватку на волосах Курта, но продолжал поглаживать его шею. Курт легонько водил пальцем по его руке, вырисовывая невидимые узоры.  
  
— Это было... нормально? — спросил Себастьян через некоторое время.  
  
Курт фыркнул.   
  
— Ты только что подарил мне мой первый оргазм. Ага, это было очень даже _нормально_ , — сказал он.  
Себастьян улыбнулся и поцеловал его.  
  
— Так, мы можем сделать это снова? — спросил он.  
  
— Да, — ответил Курт, не сомневаясь.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Они снова замолкли, пару раз украдкой поцеловались, но в основном просто лежали вместе. Пот на их телах начал остывать, но Себастьян просто прижал Курта ближе. Пока что он не хотел вставать.  
  
— Я думаю твои друзья сходит с ума, кстати. — сказал он.   
  
— М? — мурлыкнул Курт, не поднимая взгляда.  
  
— Твой телефон вибрировал. Я думаю, они там все в панике.  
  
Курт начал двигаться, но Себастьян только усилил хватку на его поясе.  
  
— Нет. Не сейчас, — сказал он. Курт посмотрел на него, сонно улыбнулся ему и поцеловал в уголок рта.  
  
— Окей, — сказал он и снова опустил голову.   
  
Дыхание Себастьяна успокоилось через несколько минут, и они оба заснули.


	10. Глава 9

**Глава 9.**

  
  
В День Святого Валентина Курт работал. Ввиду его предыдущего опыта этого праздника, он не особенно был расстроен этим. Он не думал, что Себастьян из тех парней, которые отмечают ДСВ, так что, возможно, это было к лучшему. Он все равно собирался прийти к Себастьяну, когда закончит, хотя бы потому что, по-видимому, Курт был достаточно шумным когда занимался сексом, и "одиночное общежитие" уменьшало возможности для неловких моментов больше, чем "съемная на двоих квартира".  
  
Секс был _восхитительным_. Курт понятия не имел, как он до этого выживал без оргазмов, потому что _привет-привет_. Прошло только, типа, пять дней и они не зашли никуда дальше пальцев, но Курт был точно уверен, что он зависим от секса. И он хотел попробовать _все_. Когда-нибудь. С Себастьяном.  
  
Когда до конца его рабочей смены оставалось пять минут, босс позвал его к приемному столу.  
  
— Хаммел! К тебе пришли!  
  
Курт чуть не врезался головой в капот, когда резко выпрямился от удивления. Он вытер руки и вышел, его глаза расширились от удивления, когда он увидел того, кто там стоял.  
  
— Привет, — сказал он, слегка смущенно. Себастьян улыбнулся.  
  
— Привет. Ничего, что я пришел? — спросил он, переведя взгляд с Курта на его босса. На которого Курт тоже посмотрел. Тот улыбался.  
  
— Ты закончил менять масло? — спросил он. Курт кивнул. — Тогда иди.  
  
Курт благодарно улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Я только переоденусь, — сказал он Себастьяну и ушел в раздевалку.   
  
Курт никогда не мылся на работе, не важно насколько грязным он был, но он умылся, оттер самые большие пятна на себе, прежде чем вернуться к Себастьяну.  
  
— Я готов. Увидимся в субботу, — сказал он своему боссу. После этого они с Себастьяном вышли на улицу.  
Снаружи был мороз. Курт практически бессознательно прижался к Себастьяну поближе. Он был приятно удивлен, когда Себастьян обнял его рукой за пояс и прижал его к себе еще ближе, но Курт наслаждался таким публичным проявлением привязанности и не возражал.  
  
— Ну, так, чем я обязан такому счастью? — спросил Курт, когда они прошли уже два квартала, и Себастьян безмолвно дал понять, что они идут домой пешком несмотря на холод.   
  
Он обнял Себастьяна в ответ, давая понять, что не сердится, что тот пришел к нему на работу, скорее наоборот.  
  
Себастьян пожал плечами.  
  
— Я думал сделать тебе сюрприз.  
  
— Даже не знаю, как ты узнал где я работаю, — ответил Курт.  
  
— Возможно, я позвонил Алексу, — признался Себастьян.  
  
— И это все просто вот так вот случилось 14-го февраля, — насмешливо произнес Курт.  
  
— О, так сегодня 14-е? — ответил Себастьян, типа, не заметив насмешки.  
  
Курт закатил глаза.  
  
— Что на ужин? — спросил он, пытаясь поменять тему.  
  
— Я думал взять что-то китайское. На твой вкус.  
  
— Пытаешься соблазнить меня?   
  
Себастьян ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Я думаю, уже.  
  
Ага. Он уже.  
  


  
  
Ресторан был заполнен по большей части парочками и Себастьян занял время ожидания в очереди тем, что лапал Курта так незаметно как только мог. У Курта возникли проблемы балансирования между раздражением и возбуждением, и закончил он на том, что прижал Себастьяна к двери, как только они попали в общежитие, и страстно его поцеловал.  
  
— Ты такой охуенно приставучий, — почти прорычал он Себастьяну в рот.  
  
— Теперь ты знаешь, как я себя чувствую большую часть времени, — ответил Себастьян, сдвигая руки и устраивая их у Курта на заднице. — Понятия не имел, что рабочие комбинезоны могут выглядеть так горячо, не в порнухе.   
  
Курт хмыкнул.  
  
— Это был комплимент или что?  
  
— _Да._  
  
Курт поцеловал его еще раз и отстранился.  
  
— Я голоден, — сказал он.  
  
— Мм, я тоже, — ответил Себастьян и притянул его обратно.   
  
Курт закатил глаза, но позволил поцеловать себя еще разок, прежде чем отступить на пару шагов назад, вырываясь из объятий.  
  
— Еда, — сказал он. — Потом... другие вещи.  
  
— Другие вещи? — повторил Себастьян, выгнув бровь.   
Курт покраснел. Он чувствовал, что он должен нормально начать _разговаривать_ о такого рода вещах _о сексе_ , если он хотел, чтобы эти отношения (сердце Курта все еще сбивалось на этом слове) с Себастьяном продолжались. Видит бог, он не настолько ханжа, как бы-то ни было.  
  
— Займемся сексом, — заменил слова Курт, краснея еще больше.  
  
Себастьян улыбнулся.  
  
— Мне нравится этот план.  
  


  
  
— Мне нужно в душ, — вздохнул Курт, откладывая контейнер из-под еды подальше, и укладываясь на кровать. Себастьян отложил свою еду тоже и лег рядом.  
  
— Могу я присоединиться к тебе? — спросил он.  
  
Курт осуждающе посмотрел на него.  
  
— Твой душ едва ли достаточно большой для одного человека, — сказал он.  
  
Себастьян скривился.  
  
— И правда, — он снова взял свой контейнер с едой. — Зачем тебе надо в душ? Ты же не собираешься сегодня куда-то идти или что?   
  
— Я целый день провел в гараже. Я грязный, — сказал Курт, приподнимаясь на локтях.   
  
Себастьян посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Но детка, я люблю, когда ты грязный.   
  
Курт подавил желание ударить его.  
  
— Почему я вообще разрешаю тебе разговаривать? — пробормотал он и закатил глаза, поднимая себя с кровати. — Могу я взять полотенце?  
  
— Конечно. Они в шкафу. Верхняя полка, — ответил Себастьян и указал рукой, в которой он держал китайские палочки.  
  
— Если ты уронишь хоть кусочек еды на кровать, я пойду домой, — предупредил его Курт, прежде чем исчезнуть в ванной.

 

  
  
На Курте было только полотенце обернутое вокруг пояса, когда он вышел из ванной. Он походил по комнате, собирая вещи, которые оставлял тут целую неделю пока Себастьян пристально следил за ним взглядом, медленно доедая.  
  
— Я тебя чем-то расстроил? — спросил он наконец.  
  
Курт смущенно поднял на него взгляд.  
  
— Нет. Чем бы?  
  
— Ты ходишь вокруг, — Себастьян смутно указал на Курта. — И ты даже не смотришь на меня, — сказал он.  
  
Курт улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я смотрел на тебя? — спросил он, пересек комнату, останавливаясь возле кровати и касаясь коленями Себастьяна. — Хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь еще делал с тобой?  
  
Себастьян сглотнул и устроил свои руки на бедрах Курта.   
  
— Поцелуй меня, — сказал он.   
  
Курт наклонился, подчиняясь, и Себастьян, пользуясь возможностью, притянул его к себе на колени. Широко расставить ноги было немного сложно благодаря полотенцу, так что он задралось вверх и едва прикрывало пах Курта. Не то, чтобы Себастьян возражал. Он провел руками по голым бокам Курта, обхватил его за шею, притягивая ближе и целуя более яростно. Курт застонал в поцелуй и невольно толкнулся навстречу Себастьяну, зашипев когда грубая ткань его джинс проехалась по нежной коже на внутренней стороне бедер.  
Себастьян не стал терять время и перевернул их, так что Курт растянулся под ним на кровати. Он присел на пятки, снял через голову рубашку, улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Курта. Он расстегнул джинсы и слез с кровати, чтобы снять их, оставшись в одних боксерах. Он потянул полотенце Курта на себя, который резко выдохнул, когда его тело обнажилось полностью.  
  
Курт закрыл рукой глаза, отказываясь встречаться с Себастьяном взглядом. Они уже были обнаженными рядом друг с другом до этого, не долго, но они _знали._  
К тому же Себастьян никогда не _видел_ его.   
  
Он не смотрел, но почувствовал когда Себастьян опустился на него сверху. Он с любопытством убрал руку с лица и Себастьян был очень близко, когда Курт открыл глаза.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Себастьян. Курт слабо улыбнулся. — Ты секси, — продолжил Себастьян.   
  
Курт почувствовал как румянец расползается по всему его телу, но его бойфренд не возражал против этого, он просто преодолел последнюю пару сантиметров и поцеловал его. Курт не смог бы отвертеться от этого поцелуя, даже если бы захотел, так что он ответил, положил руку Себастьяну на шею и прижал его ближе к себе. Поцелуи быстро становились все более жаркими и Курт чувствовал, как он сам становится мокрым все больше и больше, пока эрекция Себастьяна упиралась ему в бедро.  
  
Себастьян отстранился, освобождаясь из напряженной хватки Курта на своих плечах и опустился на локти. Он продолжил оставлять сладкие поцелуи в уголках рта Курта, на его подбородке, вокруг губ. Его руки двигались вниз по бокам Курта, обхватывая его за талию и большими пальцами поглаживая бедренные косточки.  
  
— Можно я вылижу тебя? — спросил он тихо.  
  
— Я... что? — Курт закашлялся, его голос охрип и глаза округлились.  
  
— Можно я... вылижу тебя? — повторил Себастьян и теперь его щеки тоже слегка покраснели.   
  
— Ты хочешь... Ты правда хочешь этого? — спросил Курт, приподнявшись, потому что это была та вещь о которой он даже _мечтать_ не смел.  
  
— Ага, — ответил Себастьян. — Я... — он толкнулся в бедро Курта. — Правда хочу.  
  
— Ну, тогда я не собираюсь останавливать тебя, — сказал Курт, буквально затаив дыхание, надеясь, что он _не сошел с ума._  
  
Себастьян улыбнулся и поцеловал его снова, прежде чем начать поцелуями двигаться вниз по телу Курта. Он делал это медленно, поглаживая низ живота Курта, его бедра, пока вылизывал и выцеловывал его грудь. Когда опустился между разведенными ногами Курта, он посмотрел вверх. Глаза Курта были очень широко раскрыты и Себастьян успокаивающе улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Расслабься, детка, — сказал он. — Будет совсем не весело, если ты будешь так напряжен.  
  


  
  
Себастьян посмотрел вниз, туда где между ног Курта находилась его киска, прямо под подбородком у Смайфа.   
  
Его запах уже достиг носа Себастьяна и заставлял рот наполняться слюной. Себастьян любил сосать члены, но тут у него было чувство, что сейчас будет что-то совершенно другое. Он провел рукой вниз, скользя кончиками пальцев по складочкам Курта, улыбнувшись от того, как Курт подавился воздухом, и от того, как быстро его пальцы стали мокрыми.  
  
Он поднял пальцы ко рту и лизнул их, в первый раз попробовав Курта на вкус, и, окей, с этим у него проблем не будет. Он встретился с Куртом взглядом последний раз, перед тем как наклониться и провести языком по всей этой влажности.  
  
Курт застонал, громко, и вскинул руки, вцепившись, пальцами Себастьяну в волосы. Приободренный, Себастьян лизнул еще разок, скользя языком глубже между складок, пробуя больше на вкус. Если бы он отказался пойти с Куртом в тот день в ноябре, он точно бы не был здесь.  
  
— Я... ты... _блядь_... — Курт невразумительно простонал от этого.  
  
Себастьян улыбнулся, пальцами раздвинул складки, поглубже дотягиваясь языком, пробуя его еще сильнее. Если бы он знал, что куннилингус на вкус будет таким, он бы поэкспериментировал со своей бисексуальностью давным давно. Он посмотрел на Курта.  
Но, опять же, возможно он больше являлся Куртосексуалом, чем бисексуалом. К тому же, сиськи. Фу.  
  
Курт нетерпеливо потянул его за волосы, и Себастьян рывком вернулся в реальность, очень реальную реальность, где он стоял на коленях между раздвинутыми ногами Курта, вылизывал его, и пытался не тереться членом об матрас. Он хотел трахнуть Курта; он не мог дождаться, чтобы почувствовать эту скользкую, обжигающую тесноту вокруг своего члена, но он не мог этого сделать _пока._ Курт никогда не позволит Себастьяну снова прикоснуться к нему, если он попытается трахнуть его сейчас, а Себастьян _правда_ хотел продолжать трогать Курта.  
  
Он возместил отсутствие проникновения вылизыванием киски Курта, проникнув языком в проход, а потом медленно толкнувшись им внутрь.  
  
Вкус и запах были почти ошеломляющими, и Себастьян не смог удержать себя от стона. Его член дернулся, и, _что же_ в Курте было такого, что заставляло Себастьяна практически кончать в трусы как гребанного подростка?   
  
Они не продержались бы долго: Курт был невероятно чувствительным, а Себастьян был чертовски хорош своим ртом. Он протолкнул язык так глубоко, как смог, проводя пальцами по бокам от вагины, почувствовал и попробовал истекающего от стимуляции соками Курта. _Он такой мокрый_ , Себастьян поразился бы этому, если бы он не наслаждался этим и не чувствовал гордость от того, что ему удалось превратить Курта в это всхлипывающее, горячее нечто.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — застонал под ним Курт.   
  
Себастьян не был уверен, чего конкретно он просит, и ему хотелось спросить, потому что он хотел услышать как Курт _скажет это_ , но он не думал что сейчас есть время для этого.   
  
Вместо этого он начал лизать более широкими движениями, убеждаясь, что покрывает каждую часть мокрых складочек Курта; и вниз-вверх от ануса до клитора. Все тело Курта содрогнулось, когда Себастьян пососал этот кусочек плоти, так что он сделал это снова, позволив своему языку тоже присоединиться к веселью, и прокрутил пальцы, которые все еще были внутри Курта, _просто так_.  
  
Курт кончил с громким, сорванным стоном, его руки вцепились в волосы Себастьяна почти болезненно жестко, прижимая его еще ближе к сокращающейся в оргазме вагине. Себастьян продолжил вылизывать его, замедлившись, когда Курт перестал дрожать, отстав от его киски с последним движением языка, прежде чем снова проследовать поцелуями по телу Курта вверх.

— Все нормально? — спросил он с дразнящей ухмылкой, низким голосом.   
  
Курт открыл глаза, и Себастьян был уверен, если бы он только что не довел его до такого великолепного оргазма, то Курт бы ударил его. Он сверкнул ухмылкой, и наклонился, прижавшись поцелуем к щеке Курта, не особо уверенный, как Курт отнесется к поцелуям прямо сейчас, но Курт не колебался.  
  
Он обхватил Себастьяна за шею и притянул его для долгого страстного поцелуя, пробуя самого себя на вкус и оставив Себастьяна жадно глотать воздух после того, как они отстранились друг от друга.  
  
— Хочешь помогу? — спросил Курт глянув между ними. Себастьян проследил его взгляд, и понял, что он сам трется об Курта, его все еще скрытый тканью член толкается в еще мокрую киску Курта и _блядь_ это было горячо. Себастьян резко помотал головой.  
  
— Мне не... Я... — он даже не пытался найти слова, он просто потянулся рукой вниз и вытащил член. Это было не так уж долго, он был охренеть как близко, просто несколько рывков и _бляпиздец_ , он кончил, забрызгав спермой вагину Курта.  
  
Судя по резкому выдоху Курта над его макушкой, он подумал, что это так же горячо как то, что Себастьян делал ранее и это только подстегнуло Себастьяна еще больше.  
  
Он не стал терять времени когда кончил, и снова сполз вниз по кровати, устроился между ног Курта, начав слизывать свою же сперму с Курта.  
  
Возможно, это нарушало их сделку, но Себастьян уверен был, что нет.  
  
Когда Курт выдохнул _о мой бог_ , и подался навстречу, прижав лицо Себастьяна ближе к тому месту, что он вылизывал — его подозрения усилились. Себастьян дочиста вылизал кожу Курта, затем он собрал пальцами капельки, которые остались на лобковых волосах Курта и провел ими вниз, размазывая сперму по пути, пока не достиг дырки Курта.  
  
— Себастьян, пожалуйста, — хныкнул над ним Курт. Себастьян улыбнулся, наклонившись, что бы широким движением облизнуть всю вагину Курта.  
  
— Что, детка? — спросил он, его дыхание призрачным движением касалось, мокрой чувствительной кожи, заставляя его дрожать.  
  
— Вот это,— попробовал Курт, толкнув голову Себастьяна ниже, заставляя его продолжать, но Себастьян отстранился.  
  
— Скажи мне, — произнес он. Курт потянул его за волосы и издал отчаянный возглас, а затем сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Полижи мне, — попросил Курт.   
  
Это было тихо и Себастьян почти не уловил слов, но это было и _черт._ Если бы Себастьян _только что_ не испытал такой впечатляющий оргазм, он уже был бы снова каменно-твердым от одной фразы. И да, его член слабо дернулся, но он все еще стонал и погружался языком, радостно подчиняясь просьбе Курта.  
Курт закинул свои ноги Себастьяну на плечи, сжимал его бедрами и трясся от возбуждения и волнения.   
Себастьян пососал его клитор, более целенаправленно в этот раз, зная немного больше как и что делать. Он быстро учился, никто бы не смог сказать о нем обратного и, судя по тому, как Курт сжимал своими бедрами его голову, он был согласен.  
  
Курт все еще стонал и невнятно бормотал что-то, периодически выдавливая _пожалуйста_. Себастьян хотел добиться, что бы он стал еще более громким, но, как бы так сказать, он был несколько занят в данный момент, так что дискуссию он решил оставить на потом.  
  
Он снова скользнул в Курта пальцами, вместе с языком, вытянув из него практически визг. Он провернул языком внутри, раздвинул пальцы ножницами, и Курт втянул воздух и наверное поперхнулся собственным дыханием, и новый поток его соков потек по губам Себастьяна. Курт снова кончил.   
Себастьян продолжил его вылизывать, пока не слизал все, и бедра Курта потеряли свою хватку вокруг его шеи. Курт снова слабо простонал, на этот раз не от удовольствия и, когда он отпустил волосы Себастьяна, он сделал это неохотно.  
  
Он вытянулся, обняв собой Курта, глубоко поцеловав его.  
  
— Было хорошо, — сказал он. Курт посмотрел на него сквозь полу-прикрытые веки.  
  
— Мгм, — согласился он, подняв руку и обняв Себастьяна за затылок. — Мне снова нужно в душ, — пробормотал он Себастьяну в губы.  
  
— На этот раз я _присоединюсь_ к тебе, — ответил Себастьян. Курт шлепнул его по голове.  
  
— Ты можешь попробовать.  
  


  
  
Курт проснулся посреди ночи. Не из-за того, что кто-то шумел в коридоре. Просто проснулся и все.   
  
Себастьян спал рядом с ним, уронив одну руку на лицо, а другую вытянув вдоль тела. Лунный свет просачивался сквозь наполовину закрытые шторы, и Курт решил, что от света он и проснулся. Ему нравилась непроглядная тьма его собственной спальни, если б он мог там быть. Наверное, он должен был подняться и задернуть шторы и тогда бы он смог снова заснуть, но ему нравилось разглядывать Себастьяна, пока тот спит. Возможностей поразглядывать Себастьяна у Курта было маловато, когда они бодрствовали, и обычно Себастьян засыпал позже и просыпался раньше Курта.  
  
Он проследил острые днем и смягченные сном черты лица Себастьяна, нежно провел рукой по скулам, подушечкой большого пальца прошелся по губам. Он разглядывал тело Себастьяна сверху вниз, прикасаясь к нему то здесь, то там.  
  
Курт правда, действительно устал и он так пристально вглядывался вникуда, практически отключившись, что не заметил как Себастьян проснулся. Голос вывел его из задумчивости.  
  
— Курт? Ты... Это щекотно.   
  
Курта как отрезало от этого, и он посмотрел вниз, где он рассеяно прослеживал рукой вены на левой руке Себастьяна. Он остановился и отдернул руку и тут же пожалел об этом, когда Себастьян поднял руку к груди в тщетной попытке скрыть шрамы.  
  
— Прости, — мягко сказал Курт. — Просто... у тебя очень выступающие вены.  
  
Себастьян уставился на него, но отнял руку от груди и посмотрел на вены.  
  
— _Это_ то, что ты заметил? — неверяще спросил он. Курт пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты так делаешь, — просто ответил он. Курт схватил руку Себастьяна прежде, чем тот смог снова прижать ее к себе. Он лег ниже и переплел их пальцы вместе, устроившись головой на плече у Себастьяна.  
  
— Зачем? — тихо спросил Курт. Себастьян вздохнул, и Курт понял, что зря спросил.  
  
Себастьян долго молчал, и если бы не его неравномерное дыхание, Курт бы подумал, что он снова заснул. Когда он заговорил, он смотрел в потолок, избегая Курта.  
  
— Это все из-за контроля. Моя жизнь была очень беспорядочной всю среднюю школу. Мы часто переезжали туда-сюда из Франции в Огайо и обратно. Потом мы переехали сюда насовсем, и я пошел в старшую школу; общественную школу. Там все друг друга знали, кроме меня. У нас с мамой была... куча проблем между нами. И они стали реально ужасными, когда мы осели на одном месте. У меня не было друзей в школе или вне ее. Дома постоянно происходило то, на что я никак не мог повлиять, все эти ссоры, непонимание, одиночество... Я в каком-то смысле... двигался вниз по спирали. Потом, в первый год старшей школы, моя мама однажды увидела как я переодевался. Я был не в лучшем виде. Мне позволили закончить этот год обучения, а потом в первый же день летних каникул меня отправили во Францию.  
  
Себастьян сделал глубокий вдох и потер свободной рукой лицо. Он все еще не смотрел на Курта.  
  
— Моя тетя промыла мне мозги, и на последний год отец отправил меня в Далтон. И ты уже из первых рук знаешь о моих последующих проблемах с поведением, так что... Да. Это все было для меня достаточно трудно.  
  
— Ты поэтому не ездил домой на Рождество? — спросил Курт. — Из-за...  
  
— Моей мамы, ага, — закончил Себастьян за него. — И это было... Не из-за _причинения боли_ себе. И никогда не было попытками суицида. Я не.. Это было способом дать себе выход. Потому что все вокруг было отстоем.   
  
Курт не нашелся, что ответить. Он просто сжал руку Себастьяна.  
  
— Я не буду... моя жизнь лучше, сейчас. Был только один раз, когда я почти дошел до конца, но ни разу до и ни разу после, — он замолчал.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Курт в конце концов. Он прижал вторую руку к запястью Себастьяна.   
  
_Все в порядке. Я верю тебе. Я не сделаю тебе больно. Мне жаль тебя._  
  
Он поцеловал подбородок Себастьяна.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
 _Я думаю, я люблю тебя._

  
  
— Папа, привет! — сказал Курт взволнованно, заставляя Себастьяна отстраниться. Тот так и сделал, медленно, но не слишком далеко. Он устроился на другом конце дивана, все еще переплетясь ногами с Куртом, наблюдая, как тот разговаривает с отцом по телефону.   
  
Они были одни, в квартире Курта, пользуясь такой возможностью и обжимаясь на диване, когда мобильник Курта зазвонил. Себастьян поцеловал его сильнее, заставляя проигнорировать звонок, но, видимо, на чьем бы звонке ни стояла у Курта кантри-песенка, он был достаточно важен для Курта, чтобы оттолкнуть Себастьяна и достать мобильник из кармана.  
  
— Ага. Я... Ничего. Нет. Я собирался... — Курт посмотрел на Себастьяна и прикусил губу. — Как ты узнал об этом? — спросил он. — Ебучий Финн... — пробормотал он после ответа. — Ничего! Я собирался сказать тебе, честно. Я просто... Пап... — на долгое время он замолк, — нет, это.. Он хороший. Он правда, действительно хороший. Я... ага, я знаю, что я сказал. Я ошибался, — еще одна долгая пауза. — Пап, я знаю, что я делаю... Ладно, меня _не волнует_ что Финн сказал, потому что _я_ с ним встречаюсь.  
  
Себастьян почувствовал беспокойство, слушая этот разговор. Ввиду истории их отношений в старшей школе, реакция отца Курта была понятна, но это не означало, что Себастьян хотел бы это слышать.  
  
— Ага, хорошо, папа, если ты собираешься продолжать, я положу трубку. Я могу позаботиться о самом себе. Я... Окей, тогда... отлично. Пока.  
  
Курт отключился и швырнул телефон на диван. Он сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем посмотреть на Себастьяна.  
  
— Прости за это, — сказал он, — мой дохрена тупой сводный брат увидел мой статус на Фейсбуке и подумал, что это хорошая идея рассказать своей матери. Которая замужем за моим отцом. И теперь мой отец зол на меня за то, что я ему не рассказал.  
  
— Ты не хотел, чтобы он знал? — спросил Себастьян.  
  
Курт посмотрел на него, как на идиота.   
  
— Конечно, я хотел, чтобы он знал, но я хотел бы объяснить ему все сам. Это лучше, чем, когда его приемный сын сказал ему: "Эй, ты знаешь, того парня который в прошлом году облил Блейна слашем? Курт встречается с ним" — передразнил Курт. — Теперь я не буду с ним разговаривать, пока он не поймет, что, вероятно, я бы не стал встречаться с парнем, который меня ненавидит.  
  
— Я не ненавижу тебя, — подтвердил Себастьян.  
  
Курт посмотрел на него таким же взглядом как и раньше.  
  
— Именно, как я и сказал.  
  
Он зацепился ногами за Себастьяна и притянул его ближе.   
  
— Мы можем вернуться к тому, что мы делали ранее? — спросил он, применив невинный взгляд.   
  
Себастьян не велся на подобные приемы, но, с другой стороны, он и не возражал.  
  
— Конечно, детка, — ответил он, двигаясь по дивану, пока не навис над Куртом, — все, что пожелаешь.  
  


  
  
— Потише, — прошипел Себастьян. Он исправил положение, зажав Курту рот рукой, пока пальцами другой он трахал мокрую киску своего любовника.  
  
Курт застонал, когда Себастьян раздвинул пальцы, потом он лизнул руку, закрывающую его рот и _нахуй все_ , если это ощущение не пронеслось прямо к себастяьновскому члену, заставляя его дернуться в боксерах. Судя по коварному блеску глаз Курта, он прекрасно знал, что он делает.  
  
Они были в спальне Курта, а Алекс был за стенкой в своей комнате. Возможно, он знал чем они занимаются, но все-таки им не стоило заниматься сексом с такими откровенно выразительными извращенскими стонами Курта.  
  
Курт попытался что-то произнести, но рука Себастьяна поверх рта заглушала слова. Он замедлил движение пальцев, толкавшихся внутрь и наружу куртовой мокрой киски, потом нерешительно убрал руку с его рта.  
  
— Трахни меня... — повторил Курт без препятствий.

Себастьян собрал всего себя в кулак, чтобы удержать челюсть от падения на пол. Его пальцы полностью остановились, и он уставился на Курта в приглушенном свете.  
  
Он даже не надеялся, что Курт этого хочет, и он точно не предполагал, что сам так будет тупить с этим.  
  
— Чт.. ты уверен? — спросил он. Он хотел это сделать, о, как же он хотел, но он должен быть уверен, что _Курт_ уверен в том, чего хочет.  
  
Курт кивнул.  
  
— Да. _Пожалуйста._ — добавил он, сделав ударение, и для подтверждения насадился на пальцы Себастьяна мокрой тугой киской.  
  
Тот посмотрел вниз и полностью вытащил пальцы, немедленно пожалев об этом, когда его ушей достиг разочарованный возглас Курта. Он наклонился и поцеловал его, проглатывая остаток крика и вытирая пальцы о бедро Курта.  
  
— Детка, тебе надо быть потише, если мы собираемся заняться этим, — сказал он Курту в губы, низким голосом, — если ты не будешь тихим, я остановлюсь. Ясно?   
  
Он не двигался, пока Курт не кивнул, потом снова поцеловал его, прежде чем полностью отстраниться.   
  
— У тебя есть кондом? — спросил он. Курт помотал головой, лицо Себастьяна вытянулось и Курт закатил глаза.  
  
— Я чист, ты чист, я не могу залететь, — прошипел он, — серьезно, если б мы могли что-нибудь подхватить, вероятно это уже случилось бы, в любом случае.   
  
Даже в приглушенном свете Себастьян мог видеть как покраснел Курт, и он знал, что сейчас Курт мысленно вспоминал какой-нибудь их развратный раз. Справедливое замечание.  
  
— Окей, — сказал он и поднялся чтобы снять белье. Его член дергался и тек, и он _наконец-то будет трахать Курта._  
  
Он встал на колени между разведенных ног Курта, накрыл его собой полностью, наклонился и поцеловал страстно и глубоко. Его член скользил по мокрой киске Курта вверх и вниз, но не проникал внутрь, _пока_ нет.   
  
— Обещаешь быть потише? — пробормотал он между поцелуями, едва ли давая Курту шанс ответить. Курт кивнул и судорожно выдохнул - он нервничал.   
  
Себастьян потянулся вниз рукой, провел по его киске еще раз, размазывая смазку для нормального вхождения. Коснувшись своего члена, Себастьян зашипел, но ему так хотелось...   
  
— Расслабься, — прошептал он, — бля, ты такой мокрый, Курт.   
  
Он скользнул двумя пальцами внутрь, не встретив никакого сопротивления, подтверждая свои слова, проглатывая поцелуем вздох наслаждения Курта.  
  
— Ты такой мокрый и такой открытый, и это так хорошо, просто... — он сжал свой член и пристроил его к дырочке Курта.   
  
Он ввел внутрь головку, и он правда надеялся, что Алекс спал, как убитый, потому что вскрик Курта был _громким_ , даже сквозь рот Себастьяна.  
  
— _Тише._ — напомнил ему Себастьян, останавливая самого себя, даже учитывая, что все чего, ему хотелось это толкаться в него снова и снова, и снова. Курт вцепился в его бицепс, его ногти царапали кожу Себастьяна, но он сделал глубокий вдох и сжал губы вместе. Он встретил взгляд Себастьяна и кивнул, безмолвно обещая, что он будет вести себя тихо.  
  
Себастьян кивнул в ответ, потом посмотрел вниз, туда, где его член входил в _вагину Курта, охуеть_ , и все, что ему нужно было — это прекратить думать, если он хотел сделать больше, чем пару движений.   
Какое-то шевеление промелькнуло надо его головой, и когда он посмотрел вверх, он увидел, что Курт прикусил собственную руку, удерживая себя от криков. Себастьян снова застыл.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, игнорируя пот, который уже начал собираться в основании шеи. Курт бурно закивал.  
  
— Просто... медленнее? — сказал он, невнятным из-за руки голосом, но слова были достаточно понятны.  
  
Себастьян почти рассмеялся: _медленнее?_  
Но он знал, что должен попытаться, так что он глубоко вдохнул и медленно толкнулся внутрь. Когда он был внутри полностью, он снова посмотрел на Курта. Его глаза были закрыты, но он не выглядел так словно ему больно, так что Себастьян медленно вышел и снова вошел, на этот раз чуть быстрее. Курт застонал себе в руку и двинул бедрами навстречу, и Себастьян принял это за _полностью понятный_ сигнал, которого он ждал, и он начал трахать Курта быстрее, более целенаправленно.  
  
Это было так влажно и горячо и _ох как тесно_ , и это было лучшее, что Себастьян когда-либо делал. У него в жизни такого стояка не было.  
  
Его движения уменьшили стоны Курта, и если бы на его руке все еще не было этой стальной хватки, и если бы жидкость постоянно не вытекала вокруг его члена, пачкая яйца, впитываясь в простыни, то он бы заволновался.   
  
Теперь он знал, что это были стоны наслаждения и он _так наслаждался_ самим собой, что ему позволено делать это с Куртом, что он _первый и единственный_ кто _вообще_ занимается этим с Куртом.  
  
Внезапно хватка с его руки исчезла, когда он посмотрел вниз, то обнаружил, что Курт убрал руку что бы потрогать себя.   
  
У Себастьяна почти вылезли глаза от этого зрелища, Курт яростно тер себя, пока Себастьян трахал его и, блядь, Себастьян больше не отвечал за свои действия.  
  
Он трахал Курта сильно и быстро, его пальцы, вцепившиеся в простыню, соскальзывали, ощущение кончиков пальцев Курта, когда они проводили по основанию его члена, заставляло Себастьяна судорожно ловить воздух ртом.   
  
Он изогнулся, ловя рот Курта в поцелуе. Они оба были мокрыми и грязными, зубы и языки цеплялись друг за друга, но это было не важно, ему нужно было ощутить и почувствовать на вкус, и тогда он толкнулся еще раз, сильно-сильно. Курт закричал ему в рот, его рука замерла и все стало еще более влажным, чем раньше, и _вот оно_ , Себастьян тоже кончил, выплескиваясь внутри Курта, короткими быстрыми толчками бедер.   
Он устроился лбом у Курта на плече, выдыхая на его скользкую от пота кожу, пока последние остатки оргазма не стихли.  
  
— О мой бог, — слабо сказал Курт, когда они оба восстановили дыхание. Себастьян выдавил смешок.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Курт подвигал ногами и издал недовольный звук.  
  
— Я липкий, — сказал он, скривив нос.   
  
Себастьян прижался к его подбородку.   
  
— Мгм. Такое случается.  
  
— Не хочу вставать, — сказал Курт и зевнул. Себастьян подвинулся, чтобы большая часть его веса была на кровати, а не на Курте, но все еще обнимая его рукой.  
  
— Тогда не надо, — ответил он. — Завтра вытрешься. Сейчас спи.  
  
— Я пожалею об этом, — пробубнил Курт, но уже свернулся под боком у Себастьяна.   
  
Да, Себастьян знал, что, скорее всего завтра Курт закатит истерику от состояния своих простыней, но теперь Себастьян был вооружен лучшим оружием на свете. _Сексом._


	11. Глава 10

**Глава 10.**

  
— Чего бы ты хотел на день рождения? — спросил Курт.  
  
Себастьян повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Была суббота, им никуда не надо было, так что они проводили утро в кровати Себастьяна.  
  
— Тебя? — нахально попытался Себастьян.  
  
Курт вздохнул, испытывая что-то среднее между нетерпением и раздражением.  
  
—Серьезно, — сказал он, — чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Серьезно, — Себастьян ответил, подражая ему и приподнялся на локте, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать Курта. — Я не хочу ничего.  
  
— Себастьян.  
  
— Курт.  
  
— Ничего? Даже не... Я не знаю. У тебя есть какие-нибудь фантазии или вроде того?  
  
Себастьян довольный, приподнял бровь.  
  
— Фантазии? — спросил он. — Ты уверен, что хочешь услышать о моих _фантазиях?_  
  
Курт звучно сглотнул, но решительно встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Себастьян перелег пониже, прижав рот к уху Курта. Он не смог бы, по правде говоря, сейчас посмотреть на Курта, и он _знал_ , что не сможет смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты привязал меня к кровати, — сказал он, его голос был ровным и низким. Дыхание Курта сбилось. — И я хочу, что бы ты трогал себя, — он провел рукой по голому животу Курта. — Пока ты не станешь мокрым. А потом я хочу, чтобы ты сел на мое лицо, — он провел рукой еще ниже, задевая рукой Курта там, где он уже был мокрым, — я бы вылизывал тебя, — он провел языком по мочке уха Курта, улыбнувшись тому, как его тело дернулось от двойной стимуляции.  
  
— Ты бы оседлал мое лицо и _трахнул меня в рот,_ — Себастьян поцеловал кожу под ухом и Курт громко застонал. — Мм, хочешь этого? Ты хочешь вести?   
  
— _Себастьян._  
  
— Мм, хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, — он прикусил мочку уха. — Я хочу, чтобы просто взял то, что хочешь, — Курт схватил Себастьяна за запястье и попытался заставить его поглаживать сильнее, _еще_ , но Себастьян не поддался.   
  
— Не сейчас, — ругнулся Себастьян, нежно отталкивая руку Курта прочь. — _Я_ сейчас решаю, — он вернул руку обратно на киску Курта, нежно поглаживая складочки.   
  
— Кончать не обязательно, — продолжил он.  
  
— Я думал, что я главный, — заныл Курт, корчась на кровати, все еще пытаясь заставить Себастьяна больше трогать его.  
  
— Ты. Но это все еще моя фантазия, — он поцеловал Курта, но отстранился, не дав усилиться поцелую, — ты можешь кончить или нет, но мы еще не закончили. Ты спустишься вниз и оседлаешь меня. Я буду таким _охуенно твердым_ , потому что ты знаешь как сильно меня заводит вылизывание тебя.  
  
— Ты можешь сделать это прямо сейчас, — намекнул Курт, напрасно выгибая бедра.  
  
— Ты будешь дразнить меня, — продолжил он, как будто Курт ничего не говорил. Теперь он с большим усилием гладил мокрые складки Курта, — ты будешь тереться своей мокрой пиздой об мой член, — он скользнул пальцами меж половых губ, прижимаясь ко входу, — я буду в отчаянии и _умолять_ пока ты наконец не опустишься и не засунешь мой член в себя, — он ввел два пальца в Курта, который запричитал и снова дернул бедрами, на сей раз успешнее.  
  
— И потом ты трахнешь меня, — сказал Себастьян ему в ухо, используя пальцы для наглядной иллюстрации, — медленно и настойчиво или сильно и быстро, как захочешь. Может, и так и так. Просто так долго, как сможешь, оттягивай оргазм, — он вытащил пальцы, и дразня погладил ими вокруг влагалища.   
  
— Просто _трахни меня..._ — заныл Курт. Себастьян улыбнулся и, наклонившись, поцеловал его.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил на мой член, — прошептал он, резко вводя пальцы в Курта. Его член уже был каменно-твердым и истекал смазкой, вдавливаясь в бедро Курта, но он не планировал трахать его сейчас, не важно, как сильно Курт будет умолять его. Ну, можешь быть на втором заходе. Сейчас он трахал его пальцами, решив заставить его кончить только от этого. Не так уж это и не не выполнимо, чего уж там. Себастьян провернул пальцы, потер большим клитор Курта и нежно укусил его шею; это местечко сводило Курта с ума. Такой несложный прием, чтобы выключить ему мозги, и это так _охуенно сильно_ заводило Себастьяна, что он единственный, кто знал как сделать такое с Куртом. Сработало и сейчас тоже; Курт невероятно громко застонал, пока содрогался вокруг руки Себастьяна, переживая оргазм.  
  
— Бляяяядь, — выдохнул Курт, ловя ртом воздух и утыкаясь взглядом в потолок. — _Этого,_ ты хочешь на день рождения? — спросил он и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Себастьяна. — А что _ты_ с этого получишь?  
  
— Надеюсь на оргазм или два? — сказал Себастьян, двигая тазом так чтобы толкаться в бедро Курта. Тот ухмыльнулся ему, потянулся рукой вниз, сжимая и твердо поглаживая его член.  
  
— Да? Ты правда думаешь, что ты позволишь мне связать себя, я тебя поимею и _позволю_ тебе кончить? — он приблизился, нежно поцеловав Себастьяна в губы. — Почему?  
  
— Потому что я секси? — предположил Себастьян, трахая кулак Курта.  
  
— И такой наглый, — ответил Курт. Он потер большим пальцем щелочку на головке члена и Себастьян был так _близко_ , он только что рассказал чертову _сексуальную фантазию_ своему бойфренду, но внезапно рука Курта пропала.  
  
Глаза Себастьяна открылись и распахнулись пошире когда он увидел как Курт потянулся рукой и запустил пальцы себе между ног, покрывая их выделениями, прежде чем вернуть руку на член Себастьяна и снова начать дрочить ему.  
  
Этого было _охуенно слишком много_ для Себастьяна и он мощно кончил, выплескиваясь на уже мокрую руку Курта и вцепляясь ему в шею.   
  
Он едва успел отдышаться, прежде чем его дыхание перехватило, когда он увидел как Курт поднес руку ко рту и начал вычищать ее языком. Себастьян простонал и закрыл глаза, потому что Курт слизывал его сперму и свои выделения с руки, а член Себастьяна был _не настолько_ хорош чтоб вот так запросто снова встать.  
  
Но и не смотреть он тоже _не мог,_ так что он приоткрыл глаза, наблюдая за Куртом сквозь ресницы.  
  
— Никогда не подозревал за тобой такого, — сказал он, кивнув на Курта, который откровенно наслаждался тем, что он делал.   
  
Впрочем со словами Себастьяна он покраснел и убрал руку вниз.  
  
— Я не сказал, что ты должен остановиться, — успокоил его Себастьян. — Я просто удивлен, — ну, не _настолько_ удивлен, в конце концов Курт отсасывал ему несколько раз и проглатывал все, но он знал, что Курт понял смысл его слов.  
  
— Я... нет, — сказал Курт, подтверждая подозрения Себастьяна, — или не был. Я не знаю. Блейн... — Курт вздохнул. Ему все еще требовалось успокоиться каждый раз, когда он упоминал Блейна. Себастьяну не нравилось это, — он не целовал меня, если я это делал и сглатывал. Или... — Курт сделал расплывчатый жест. — Ты знаешь.   
  
Себастьян улыбнулся ему, схватил его за руку, и втянул в рот большой палец. Их смешанный вместе вкус тут же отозвался в члене, и, да, второй раунд был не за горами.   
  
— Он не целовал тебя, если ты слизывал его сперму со своей руку, даже зная, что _тебя_ это заводит, — сказал он, даже не делая это вопросом.  
  
Дыхание Курта снова сбилось, Себастьян знал, что с ним делать, без каких-либо усилий.  
  
— Ага, — чуть дыша сказал он, — что-то вроде того.  
  
— Ему же хуже, — пробормотал Себастьян. Он устал от Блейна, который все еще был проблемой для Курта; ему это не нравилось. Однако же, он не знал как с этим разобраться.  
  
Он не хотел вести себя, как ревнивец, потому что он _определенно_ не ревновал к Блейну ( _Себастьян_ — тот кто лежал голым рядом с голым Куртом, так и с чего бы ему ревновать?), но и контролировать Курта он тоже не хотел. Не хотел он быть таким парнем, который говорит своему бойфренду с кем ему говорить, кому писать, с кем встречаться.  
  
Тем не менее, ему надо было что-то сделать, потому что Курту было больно, а Блейн — мудак.

  
  
Возможность предоставилась ему неделей позже. Курт на всю неделю отдалился от него, не отвечал на звонки и смс, и Себастьян понятия не имел, что он мог сделать не так, так что он был полон решимости.   
Если он _сделал_ что-то неправильно, наверное проще будет вернуть хорошее расположения Курт, если они увидятся.   
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Курт, и окей, вероятно надо было начать как-то по-другому.  
  
— Я пришел. Как мы и договаривались, — сказал Себастьян, стараясь говорить нейтральным тоном.  
  
— Ага, но... — начал Курт, но оборвал сам себя. Себастьян выгнул бровь.  
  
— Что? — он снял пальто и туфли, без приглашения и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Курта в губы. — Я думаю ты должен найти ответ, — сказал он подмигнув и прошел в гостиную.   
  
Телефон Курта лежал на диване, и внезапно у Себастьяна появилась отличная идея насчет него. Он схватил мобильник Курта; он достаточно раз видел как Курт вбивает разблокирующий код, чтобы запомнить его, и когда Курт воскликнул: "Эй!", он уже пролистывал сообщения от Блейна.  
  
Смс присылались всю неделю, в разное время, преимущественно ночью.  
  
(11.12 pm)  
 **Блейн:** _Ты серьезно встречаешься с Себастьяном?_  
  
(1.45 pm)  
 **Блейн:** _Курт, ты помнишь что он сделал со мной?_  
  
(2.30 am)  
 **Блейн:** _Ты правда думаешь что ему понравится кто-то вроде тебя?_  
  
(10.18 pm)  
 **Блейн:** _Он вообще знает о тебе? Ты правда думаешь что он нормально к этому отнесется?_  
  
(7.23 pm)  
 **Блейн:** _Ты точно не похож на МУЖЧИН с которыми он встречается_  
  
(8.56 pm)  
 **Блейн:** _Долго вы не продержитесь_  
  
Там были еще сообщения, но Себастьяну было достаточно. Курт не ответил ни на одно из них и несколькими кликами Себастьян удалил всю историю переписки.  
  
— Ебучий маленький _хоббит_ , — прорычал он и кинул мобильник на диван, с которого тот чуть не упал. Курт едва успел поймать телефон и недоверчиво посмотрел на Себастьяна.  
  
— Понятия не имею, почему вы с Сантаной не друзья, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Потому что у нее есть вагина, — не подумав ответил Себастьян. Потом замер. Он повернулся посмотреть на Курта и буквально _увидел_ , как тот замкнулся в себе. Он вздохнул.  
  
— Курт, детка, ну же, прости меня. Я не то имел в виду, ты же знаешь.   
  
Курт ничего не ответил. Себастьян опустился на диван и обнял Курта за плечи.  
  
— Ты же не поверил Блейну, нет? — спросил он, понимая, что знает ответ. — Я думал, это вполне очевидно, что ты мне нравишься. _Весь_ ты, — Бесстыдно он опустил руку Курту между ног и сжал чего через брюки. — И это тоже.   
  
Курт извернулся и оттолкнул его руку.  
  
— Но...  
  
— У Сантаны сиськи. И честно, я считаю ее ужасной. Это не из-за... того. Почему ты вообще слушаешь то, что говорит Блейн? В смысле, я знаю, что он ебет тебе мозг, но ты не можешь... Курт ты _должен знать_ , что то, что он писал — неправда. Я знаю о тебе и я здесь. Я... Я лучше, чем он обо мне думает.  
  
— Но он просто...  
  
— Почему ты его не заблокируешь? Или не скажешь ему отвалить?  
  
— Я говорил тебе, он упрямый.  
  
— Курт, это не упрямство уже, это преследование. Он делает тебе больно. Заблокируй его.  
  
Курт открыл рот, но Себастьян прервал его.  
  
— И, нет, я не пытаюсь тебе говорить, что делать, но, Курт, серьезно? Это как встречаться с тобой _и_ с Блейном, а это не то, на что я подписывался. Если ты его не заблокируешь, то я... — он замолчал не желая говорить вслух, но Курт понял его, судя по всему.  
  
— Это шантаж, — сказал он. — Ты ревнуешь?   
  
Себастьян уставился на него.  
  
— Ревную? Да, я определенно ревную к идиоту, который заставляет моего бойфренда чувствовать себя дерьмово. Бесконечно ревную, — Себастьян откинулся на диван, и сложил руки на груди, упрямо не глядя на Курта.  
  
— Окей, ладно. Заблокирую его нахрен, — пробормотал Курт. — Просто... он долгое время для меня много значил.  
  
— Я знаю. Но это плохо для вас обоих.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Они недолго помолчали, пока Себастьян не сообразил, насколько в квартире тихо.  
  
— Где Алекс? — спросил он. Курт пожал плечами.  
  
— Ушел. Я думаю ему предложили перепихнуться. Сегодня ночью он домой не придет.  
  
— Перепихнуться? — эхом повторил Себастьян. — Правда?  
  
— Я не знаю! Ему позвонили, он жутенько улыбнулся и сказал не ждать его.  
  
— Ага, это точно звучит как предложение перепихнуться. Значит, квартира вся наша?   
  
— Ага, — устало подтвердил Курт. — А что?  
  
Себастьян переполз по дивану, чтобы приблизиться к уху Курта.  
  
— Потому что тогда тебе не надо быть тихим.  
  


  
  
Они целовались пока их губы не начали болеть. Они все еще были на диване, Себастьян поверх Курта, и Курт пытался как-то завести это все дальше пару раз, но Себастьян отказывался. Он знал что Курт все еще не уверен, так что он собирался _доказать_ ему как все на самом деле серьезно между ними. Он застрял с Себастьяном, до тех пор пока он прямо не скажет ему отвалить.  
  
Даже так, Себастьян не был уверен, что сможет держаться подальше.  
  
Наконец, Курт решил, что хватит. Он оторвался ото рта Себастьяна и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Мы собираемся продвигаться дальше от поцелуев к _чему-нибудь_ еще этим вечером? — раздраженно спросил он.  
  
— Аккуратнее, Хаммел, — подразнил его Себастьян. — А то можно решить, что ты меня хочешь только из-за моего тела.  
  
— Ага, но ты же помнишь, как все это начиналось, да? — ответил Курт и приподнял бедра потираясь своей ширинкой об стояк Себастьяна.   
  
Ему было девятнадцать, он около часа целовался со своим бойфрендом, странно было б если б у него _не стояло._   
  
— Не напоминай мне, — пробормотал Себастьян, спускаясь ниже что бы прикусить шею Курта, — не то, что бы я возражал, кстати, — он встретил следующее движение Курта своим, поясняя, — но с тех пор я серьезно опасаюсь поворачиваться в кофейнях.  
  
Курт засмеялся, обхватил Себастьяна за голову, пододвигая к тому месту где его шея была наиболее чувствительна, отворачиваясь, давая ему лучший доступ к шее.  
  
— Правильно делаешь. Мне нравится рубашка. И мои скетчи, — Он толкнул голову Себастьяна вниз, когда тот снова попытался начать извиняться. — Теперь, когда мы определились, что я хочу тебя только из-за твоего тела, не будешь ли ты так любезен дать мне им попользоваться?  
  
— Зачем? — спросил Себастьян, добираясь до уха Курта. — Ты уже мокрый? Хочешь, чтоб я тебя трахнул? — он почувствовал как тело Курта задрожало под ним от этих слов и улыбнулся ему в кожу. — Хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя кончить прямо здесь, на диване?  
  
— Нет, не на диване, — слабо запротестовал Курт. — Алекс меня убьет.  
  
— Он не узнает, — Себастьян провел рукой между их телами, опуская ее на пах Курта. Он расстегнул пуговицу, вжикнул молнией, запустил руку внутрь и начал поглаживать Курта сквозь трусы, пальцы прошлись по паркеру, вниз, где он уже был достаточно мокреньким.  
  
— Блядь, ты _такой_ мокрый, — промурлыкал Себастьян, сильнее прижимая пальцы. Курт дернул бедрами, когда Себастьян взялся за паркер. — Ты когда-нибудь трахал себя этой штучкой? — спросил Себастьян, не успев даже как следует подумать.  
  
— Мгм, — растерянно ответил Курт, все еще пытаясь заставить пальцы Себастьяна добраться туда, где он хотел их чувствовать.  
  
Себастьян резко остановился.  
  
— Ты делал это?   
  
Курт моргнул.   
  
— Ага, — сказал он и покраснел. — Только после... — он провел рукой в воздухе между ними. — Но да.  
  
— Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, — сказал Себастьян и наклонился поцеловать его. — Но каждый раз, когда я думаю, что ты не можешь стать еще желаннее, ты говоришь или делаешь что-то, что просто... блядь, — он прижал пальцы к киске Курта, а затем... — Покажи мне.  
  
— Что? — пискнул Курт.  
  
— Покажи мне, — повторил Себастьян. — Я хочу видеть как ты это делаешь.  
  
— Что, здесь? Сейчас?!  
  
— Нет, завтра, а сейчас я хочу посмотреть _Мою маленькую Пони_ , — Себастьян сделал морду кирпичом. Курт выдавил смешок.  
  
— Но диван, — снова сказал он, несмотря на то, что он уже выбирался из своих джинс в то же время. Себастьян закатил глаза и стянул одним движением свитер и рубашку.  
  
— Приподнимись, — сказал он и легонько шлепнул Курта по бедру. Курт послушался, и Себастьян положил рубашку ему под задницу, потом помог ему стянуть джинсы. Наверное, Себастьян не сможет больше никогда эту рубашку без немедленной эрекции, но он был готов пойти на такие жертвы. Для благого дела и все такое.  
Он устроился на другом краю дивана, оперевшись спиной на ручку и поставив одну ногу на пол. Курт с нервным выражением посмотрел на него, как будто не был уверен в том, что собирается делать. Он все еще был в белье, в светло-серые боксерах, и Себастьян мог видеть темное мокрое пятно, там где Курт тек. Себастьян засунул руку в свои джинсы и сжал член.  
  
— Давай, детка, — сказал он, — просто... Делай, что ты делаешь, когда меня здесь нет.  
  
— В чем смысл? — спросил Курт проводя пальцами вниз по животу. — Ты _здесь._ Ты можешь сам меня трахнуть.  
  
— Нет, я хочу видеть, как ты это делаешь. Я трахну тебя позже, не беспокойся, но и посмотреть я хочу тоже.  
  
— Ты странный, — пробормотал Курт, прежде чем стащить белье и внезапно он лежал полуголым на диване, весь прекрасно открытый Себастьяну.  
  
— Я тебе все равно нравлюсь, — ответил Себастьян, проводя рукой по своему члену через ткань.   
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Курт, прикусывая губу, беря в руку накладной член и прижимая его к складкам вагины.   
  
— Можешь снять свои брюки? — спросил он Себастьяна.  
  
— Что, я буду голым, пока ты все еще в рубашке?   
  
— Я немного... — Курт опустил другую руку вниз, чтоб сначала потрогать себя пальцами. — Мм.. немного волнуюсь.  
  
Себастьян уставился на него с приоткрытым ртом на своего раньше ох-какого-невинного бойфренда. Потом он снова закрыл рот.  
  
— Вполне честно, — сказал он и встал, чтобы снять брюки. Если он собирается посмотреть шоу всей своей жизни, он может побыть и обнаженным, чтобы полностью насладится зрелищем. Он сел на диван и снова взял в руку член, поглаживая его медленными ленивыми движениями, пока наблюдал за Куртом.  
  
Курт вставил внутрь еще один палец, пока игрался паркером с клитором и проводил им между складочек.  
  
— Ты _делал_ это раньше, — сказал Себастьян, честно немного удивлённый. Не то, чтобы он думал, что Курт врет, но, очевидно, он занимался этим несколько раз.  
  
— Ты не все время здесь, — объяснил Курт. Он раздвинул ноги и начал трахать себя пальцами чуть сильнее. Себастьян ускорил свои движения по члену.  
  
— Я никогда не оставлю тебя одного снова.  
  
Курт улыбнулся, но улыбка превратилась в стон, когда он достал до чего-то внутри себя.  
  
— Блядь, Курт, ты _такой горячий,_ — сказал Себастьян, чувствуя головокружение от такого живого порно, которое происходило в паре шагов от него. Курт был мокрым, он истекал на рубашку Себастьяна, и, ага, нет, он вообще никогда ее больше не наденет.  
  
— Так задумано, — выдохнул Курт, наконец-то вводя в себя паркер. — Можешь просто... — он оборвал сам себя, снова застонав. Себастьяна это зацепило, он отпустил свой член и прополз по дивану к Курту. Он столкнул их губы вместе, провел пальцами внизу, входя в Курта вместе с паркером, вытаскивая его из хватки Курта.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил или чтоб я трахнул тебя? — спросил Себастьян, его лицо было рядом с лицом Курта, их губы почти соприкасались, когда он говорил.  
  
— Трахни меня, — сказал Курт, и схватил Себастьяна за задницу, притянув к себе так, чтобы его член был там же, где Себастьян все еще трахал его пальцами. С просьбой Курта, однако, он их вытащил, взялся за член и без предупреждения ввел его.  
  
— _Дааа.._ — застонал Курт, скрещивая коленки у Себастьяна за спиной, прижимая его ближе. — Давай, глубже.  
  
Себастьян подчинился, с удовольствием трахая Курта сильнее, заодно радуясь тому, что может заставить его быть _более_ шумным. Он легко двигался внутри; все было таким скользким и мокрым, и это было обалденное ощущение, и он хотел остаться здесь, в Курте, навсегда. Курт, судя по всему, чувствовал тоже самое, если то, как он намертво сжал коленями бедра Себастьяна о чем-то говорило.  
  
Себастьян наклонился и поцеловал его; они столкнулись зубами и это было совсем не здорово, но Курт вцепился ему в шею и стонал в нее, так что Себастьян решил, что он все делал правильно. Он уже был близко, час обжиманий, последующее за ним наблюдение, как Курт трогает себя не оставило его равнодушным, но вещью, которая бросила его за край было то, как Курт начал тереть свой клитор, отчаянно желая кончить. Себастьян больше чувствовал, чем видел, но простое знание, что Курт доведен до отчаяния, что _Себастьян_ , тот, кто сделал его таким отчаявшимся, заставило его беспорядочно дернуться пару раз, прежде чем вдолбиться посильнее и кончить.  
  
Курт попытался продолжить трахать себя его членом, но Себастьян не мог вставить ему вот прямо сейчас, так что вытащил член, к громкому разочарованию Курта.  
  
— Шшш, детка, расслабься, давай повернись вот так, — утешил его Себастьян, становясь на колени перед диваном, дергая Курта за ноги, чтобы развернуть его и устроиться между его ног, пялясь на его раскрытую мокрую дырку. Сперма Себастьяна уже начала вытекать из нее, и рука Курта дергалась над киской, словно он не был уверен, что ему позволено коснуться самого себя. Себастьян не терял времени, он наклонился и лизнул длинную полосу от задницы Курта до его клитора, пробуя свою сперму и выделения Курта на своем языке.  
  
— Ох, _блядь,_ — застонал Курт, удивленный и возбужденный. Он схватил голову Себастьяна обеими руками, прижимая его ближе, направляя туда, где он хотел его губы и язык.  
  
Себастьян жадно вылизывал его, желая доставить удовольствие Курту и распробовать как можно больше.  
Курт не возражал.   
  
Себастьян сглатывал и стонал, вибрации от этого заставляли Курта стонать в ответ. Ему достаточно было сделать только еще парочку движений языком, кончиком провести по клитору Курта, когда Курт со стоном, практически с криком, затрясся в оргазме возле лица Себастьяна.  
  
Он откинулся обратно на диван, тяжело дыша, наблюдая сквозь почти закрытые глаза, как Себастьян вытирает рот.  
  
— Это было здорово, — сказал он выглядя абсолютно развратно с широко раскинутыми ногами и спермой, смешанной с его соками, вытекающей из него на рубашку под ним.   
  
Себастьяну ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Если мы пойдем в кровать, можем мы сделать это снова?  
  
— _Блядь._

  
  
Они перешли в спальню, где Курт опустился на колени и отсасывал Себастьяну до тех пор пока _его_ колени не подогнулись. Прямо перед тем как Себастьян кончил, Курт толкнул его на постель и оседлал его, член Себастьяна легко вошел в Курта по влажному пути спермы и слюны.   
  
В этот раз Себастьяна продержался чуть дольше, но не на много, потому что Курт просто охуенно работал своим ртом. Он кончил, Курт продолжал трахать себя его членом, но Себастьян потянулся взял его бедра и протащил его через живот и грудь пока он не оказался над лицом Себастьяна.  
  
— Ох, _блядь,_ — застонал Курт, упираясь руками в стену. — О, боже, я могу понять почему у тебя такие фантазии. Это просто _о боже прямо здесь блядь да..._  
  
Он кончил над лицом Себастьяна, потом рухнул рядом с ним, потянувшись, провел большим пальцем по его испачканному лицу.   
  
Они кончили еще раз, почти затрахав друг друга до смерти, лежа на боку, пока Себастьян нежно брал Курта сзади.  
  


  
  
Себастьян проснулся с эрекцией, рядом с Куртом, который полубессознательно терся влажной пиздой об его бедро.  
  
Себастьян перевернул его на спину и накрыл собой, покрывая легкими как перышки поцелуями его шею и подбородок, пока Курт не проснулся и не улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Утро, — сказал он, хриплым ото сна, а может быть от вчерашних голосовых упражнений.  
  
— Утро, — ответил Себастьян. Он толкнулся членом Курту в бедро. — Секс? — с надеждой спросил он.   
  
Курт засмеялся и хриплость этого звука прошила Себастьяна насквозь, прямо к члену, и он зарычал, зарываясь лицом Курту в шею.  
  
— Да, — ответил Курт, и Себастьян благодарно поцеловал его кожу.  
  
— В коленно-локтевую, детка, — промурчал он Курту в ухо, помогая ему перевернуться. Курт уткнулся головой в подушку, выгибая спину и блядски _предлагая_ себя Себастьяну. Это и правда было невероятно горячо.  
  
Уголком глаза Себастьян заметил свечение. Он посмотрел на столик возле кровати, конечно же — телефон Курта. Себастьян мог поклясться собственной задницей, что это Блейн звонит, и внезапно ему на ум пришла идея.  
  
Он поглаживал Курта по спине одной рукой, пока второй потянулся за его мобильником. Там было сообщение Блейна: "Курт пожалуйста позвони мне", и, о да, хоббита ждал величайший сюрприз в его жизни.  
  
Себастьян вбил код блокировки, нашел имя Блейна, и нажал "Вызвать контакт". Он отключил микрофон и отложил мобильник обратно на столик, все это время умудряясь отвлекать Курта от своих действий.  
Он наклонился вперед и провел губами по краю уха Курта.  
  
— Давай, будь погромче. Я хочу слышать тебя, — пробормотал он так, что бы слышал только Курт.  
  
— Я хочу что б ты _трахнул меня_ , — воскликнул Курт в ответ, громко застонав, когда Себастьян вставил в его киску два пальца.   
  
Себастьян снова посмотрел на мобильник, Блейн все еще был на линии. _Гениально._  
  
— Хорошо, ты хочешь мои пальцы? — спросил Себастьян, нарочно дразня его пальцами, даже зная, что Курт все еще мокрый и растянутый для большего, для его члена.  
  
— Неет. Я хочу... блядь, Себастьян, прекрати дразнить. Я уже... — он запнулся, все еще не способный заставить себя сказать это.   
  
Себастьян ухмыльнулся и снова посмотрел на телефон. Блейн еще не отключился.  
  
— Уже что? — подсказал Себастьян. — Мокрый? Растянутый? _Скажи мне,_ — попросил он и ввел в Курта еще один палец. Курт сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Твоя сперма все еще внутри меня, и я достаточно мокрый для твоего члена, теперь _пожалуйста, трахни меня,_ — сказал он сквозь сжатые зубы пытаясь насадиться на пальцы в его вагине.  
  
Блейн все еще не прерывал звонок.   
  
Себастьян улыбнулся.  
  
— Окей, — сказал он и подчинился.  
  


  
  
За тысячи миль от них, Блейн Андерсон стоял посреди торгового центра намертво вцепившись в мобильник возле уха и эрекцией, которая была не так уж незаметна, как он надеялся.  
  
 _Карма такая сука._


	12. Эпилог

**Эпилог.**

  
  
В одну майскую ночь, Курт и Себастьян лежали в кровати, потные и пресытившиеся, и уставшие, и _рядом._  
  
Грудь Себастьяна была прижата к спине Курта, его руки обхватили Курта за пояс.   
  
Курт почти провалился в сон, когда он вспомнил письмо полученное неделей ранее и улыбнулся.  
  
— Как ты относишься к свадьбам? — спросил он.   
  
Он почувствовал, как Себастьян закостенел позади него, и улыбнулся еще шире. Это было слишком просто.  
  
— Ум. Они милые? — ответил Себастьян, вероятно нацелился на нейтральный тон, но провалился.  
  
— Даа? — Курт прижался ближе, наслаждаясь теплом и уютом объятий Себастьяна, даже не смотря на то, что сейчас они были жесткими.  
  
— Да, — Себастьян все еще звучал неуверенно.  
  
— Знаешь, ты забрал мою невинность, так что... — Курт прервался и руки Себастьяна исчезли с его пояса.  
  
— Курт, — сказал Себастьян, сохраняя свой голос низким и спокойным.  
  
Курт повернулся сладко улыбаясь.  
  
— Будешь моим "плюс один" на свадьбе Мерседес в июле?  
  
Количество напряжения, исчезнувшего из тела Себастьяна было почти смехотворным.  
  
— Ага, нет, _того самого_ не происходит, — сказал Курт придвинувшись, чтобы поцеловать его. — И все же, поедешь?  
  
Себастьян пожал плечами.  
  
— Конечно. Если только твои друзья не побьют меня, когда мы прилетим.  
  
Курт улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его.  
  
— Спасибо. И я _говорил тебе_ , они ничего не имеют против. Даже Финн.  
  
— Блейн приедет? — устало спросил Себастьян.  
  
— Я так не думаю. В смысле, это свадьба Мерседес, и она пригласила большинство их Хора, но да, она была там, когда мы... да. Я не думаю, что он придет. К тому же он, возможно, будет слишком смущен, что бы разговаривать с кем-то из нас, — Курт узнал о звонке, когда сообщения Блейна внезапно прекратились, без блокирования его. Себастьян сказал ему, а Курт обиделся на несколько секунд, прежде чем расхохотаться до слез.  
  
Себастьян скользнул рукой обратно на пояс Курта.  
  
— Отлично.  
  


  
  
— Почему они вообще женятся сейчас? — спросил Себастьян, когда они были в машине, по пути на церемонию. — Они не слишком... юные?  
  
Курт хмыкнул и постучал по рулю пальцами в такт радио.  
  
— Может быть. Но знаешь, они выглядят серьезными. Не как Рейчел и Финн. Я встречал этого парня только однажды, но все равно чувствуется, словно сегодня, или через десяток лет, на самом деле не важно, это в любом случае произойдет.  
  
— Окей, не важно, я просто рад, что мы остановимся в отеле на ночь, — сказал Себастьян, подмигнув и откинувшись обратно на сиденье.  
  
Курт преувеличенно вздохнул.   
  
— Я знал, что должен подкупить тебя сексом, — пробормотал он игриво. По правде, он был доволен таким раскладом.  
  
Берт очень быстро встал на их сторону, когда понял, что Курт был серьезен, и пока они официально оставались здесь весь свой приезд, никто из них не хотел заниматься сексом в старой спальне Курта. Так как свадьба Мерседес была за городом, они решили остаться в отеле вместе с остальными гостями из Лос-Анжелеса.  
  
— Но мне нравится секс, — сказал Себастьян.  
  
— Я знаю, мне тоже, но я предпочел бы если б, мы не говорили о нем, пока мы здесь, — сказал Курт, заворачивая на парковку перед церковью.  
  
— Что, стыдишься меня? — поддразнил его Себастьян, отстегивая ремень. Курт сделал то же самое и, преодолев расстояние между сидениями, обхватил лицо Себастьяна ладонями и поцеловал его медленно и нежно.  
  
— Совсем нет.  
  


  
  
Они сидели впереди, у Мерседес было не так уж много родственников, и Курт был одним из самых близких ее друзей. Но все равно церковь была заполнена, так как у парня, за которого она выходила, была большая семья, и большая часть из них была в церкви на церемонии.  
  
Девушки из Хора были подружками невесты, так что Курт встретил их позже, и парней было нелегко обнаружить среди моря людей.  
  
Церемония прошла без сучка, без задоринки. Курт даже сдержал раздражение когда священник говорил речь, но не смог удержаться от удивления на лице, когда было время молитвы и Себастьян сложил руки и читал вместе со всеми остальными.  
  
Они не бросились на выход, когда церемония закончилась. Курт молчал, зажав нижнюю губу между зубами и разглаживая край пиджака.  
  
Себастьян это заметил.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, низким острожным голосом.  
  
— Я не знал что ты... — Курт не закончил, он не знал как сказать, потому что о не знал о Себастьяне _этого_.  
  
— Я не.... Меня воспитывали как католика, — он опустил одну руку. — Это больше как вторая натура. И из уважения. Но я на самом деле — _не верующий._  
  
— Это значит, что ты хочешь пожениться в церкви? — выдал Курт раньше, чем смог остановить себя, потому что это было тем, что волновало его больше всего.  
  
Не то, чтобы он думал о свадьбе и женитьбе на Себастьяне (пока), но он мог примириться с чем-то религиозным, просто не...  
  
— Это предложение? — спросил Себастьян, выгнув бровь, и его голос стал полу-игривым.  
  
— Нет, — честно сказал Курт. — Я люблю тебя и так, без обещаний _Богу и всем этим людям_ и чего-либо еще. К тому же, будет очень неуважительно, заключать брак во имя кого-то в кого ты не веришь, только потому что "каждый" так делает, — он посмотрел на Себастьяна. Но тот молчал. — Я тебя обидел? Прости меня, это не было...  
  
— Ты любишь меня? — прервал его Себастьян, глядя на Курта почти застенчиво. Курт подумал о своих словах и покраснел.  
  
— Да. Я... люблю. Я... это не то, как я хотел сказать это...  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя. И я не хочу жениться в церкви. И не в ближайшие лет пять, в любом случае. А теперь я хочу найти уборную чтобы поцеловать тебя.   
  
Курт покраснел теперь совсем по другой причине.  
  
— Повезло мне.  
  


  
  
— Ты знал в шведском языке, что слово "gift" означает "женитьба" и "яд" одновременно? — спросил Себастьян, когда они шли к дому Джонсов, где должна была быть вечеринка.  
  
— Нет, не знал, — сказал Курт, сильно удивившись. — И я так же не знал, что ты говоришь по-шведски.  
  
— Я не говорю, — признал Себастьян. — Но я трахался со шведским парнем, когда был во Франции.  
  
Курт выгнул бровь, не впечатлившись.   
  
— Ты этого не делал, — сказал он.  
  
— Нет, не делал. Но у моей тети был студент по обмену, живший там несколько месяцев, когда я был там же. И я выучил несколько словечек.  
  
— Типа, как слово для яда и женитьбы, — сказал Курт, вернувшийся к удивлению. — Окей, теперь я зн... — он не смог ничего добавить, будучи раздавленным в объятия Тины до полусмерти.  
  
— Я так сильно по тебе скучала! — завопила она прямо Курту в ухо, заставив его, поморщившись, улыбнуться. Он обнял ее в ответ и сказал, что тоже скучал по ней, потому что это была правда. Он скучал почти по всем его старым друзьям.   
  
Тина отошла, все еще держа руку на его плече, и посмотрела на Себастьяна. Она улыбнулась ему и это выглядело искренне.  
  
— Ты должен позже мне рассказать об этом, — сказала она и сжала его плечо. — Мне нужно бежать, но позже мы еще поговорим хорошо?   
  
Курт кивнул, и она снова улыбнулась им обоим, и убежала.  
  
— Пошли, — сказал Курт и взял Себастьяна за руку. — Давай, найдем остальных.  
  


  
  
Где-то между основным блюдом и десертами, была очередь Курта говорить речь. Он встал, прочистил горло, направил взгляд на Мерседес и улыбнулся.  
  
— В первый год старшей школы, Мерседес была влюблена, — начал он. Мерседес спрятала лицо в ладонях. — В меня, — смешки пронеслись по комнате, громче всего от их друзей, — и я позволил ей верить, что _я_ влюблен в Рейчел, когда на самом деле, я всегда смотрел на мальчиков. И все еще смотрю, но Мерседес слава богу, покончила со своей влюбленностью в меня. Я надеюсь.  
  
Еще больше смеха.  
  
— Ну, в любом случае, мы на пару лет старше теперь, разумнее в некоторых вещах, и, я думаю, мы оба знаем теперь, что такое любовь, — Курт быстро глянул на Себастьяна рядом с ним и получил теплую улыбку в ответ. — И я просто... ты так многого достигла, и я горжусь тобой, боже, говорю как твоя мама, но я люблю тебя, — сказал Курт, вытерев глаза. — В абсолютно платоническом смысле, — поспешил добавить он, дав еще повод посмеяться. У Мерседес тоже были слезы в глазах. — Мои поздравления вам обоим. Я надеюсь, вы будете счастливы, — искренне закончил он.  
  
Мерседес послала ему воздушный поцелуй, и он тоже послал в ответ, прежде чем сесть обратно.  
  
— Знаешь, что такое любовь, да? — тихо спросил Себастьян, когда вокруг них снова начались разговоры.  
  
Курт покраснел и уставился в свой стакан.  
  
Себастьян подтолкнул ногой его ногу.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  


_the end._


End file.
